The Daughter of Tony Stark
by Starling Strider
Summary: No one knew Gypsy existed. She lived for eighteen years without every contacting her father, seeing no real need for it. But then her mom dies and Gypsy decides it's time to meet dear old dad. Will this little adventure hurt or heal this poor broken girl? Please review, need to know if its awful. Possible OCxSteve or OCxsomeone else in future. Thanks for reading :)
1. Chapter 1

Tabloids liked to speculate over Tony Stark's relationships. His most recent one was Pepper Potts, who he seemed to be committed to, but they had reported on many different woman in the past. A couple of times the tabloids had made up stories about one of Tony's girlfriends being pregnant but of course none of them were…all but one. One who didn't even get acknowledged by the tabloids or Mister Stark himself. No one really knew about her though, Stark didn't even really remember her, so it wasn't surprising when none of them reported on her bastard child being born.

Gypsy Stark, that was the bastard's name. She looked a lot like her father from the very start possessing his dark hair, his puppy brown eyes, his trademark smile and smirk. Her usual laid back look and personality also matched his so it should have been clear to everyone who her father was. Should have but it wasn't. Her mother kept her father hidden from everyone but her. So Gypsy grew up with the knowledge of who her father was without ever meeting him.

It's an understatement to say that it sucked.

Gypsy's P.O.V

I stared at my mother's body, my heart pounding in my ears. She was dead. She had kicked the bucket, bought the farm, bit the dust. My mother was gone and all that remained of her was this empty shell that had once harbored her soul. I wasn't a spiritual person, I rarely thought of life after death, but I couldn't help hoping that my mother went somewhere nice one she died. She had suffered so much. Freaking cancer. It made me shudder just thinking about it.

My eyes drifted away from the coffin as its lid was closed. The ceremony was over but I had stayed behind to see the coffin lowered into the ground. I felt like seeing the remnants of my mother disappear beneath the earth would help me realize that yes my mother really was gone forever. It might have actually worked if it wasn't for my step father standing just a few feet away, glaring at me. Did he blame me for mom getting sick? Who knew? The guy was practically insane, not like I'd ever say that to his face.

Once the coffin was in the ground and covered by at least a foot of dirt I finally turned away. "Back to the house. Now." My step father told me harshly, reaching for my arm.

Gypsy was never one to flinch but she did step back, out of his reach. If he got his hands on her she'd never get away. "I'm not going back to that hellhole you call a house. I'm leaving." She said, taking a few more steps back as rage appeared on his face. He was a violent guy; she had the scars, burns, and bruises to prove it.

"Where the hell do you think you can go?" Her step father practically growled. He was advancing towards her, fists clenched forebodingly. "You don't have friends. You're only family was your mom and she's dead. You have nowhere to go." He told her.

Before he could react Gypsy ran towards her old pickup truck and threw herself into the driver's seat. The horse trailer they had used just yesterday to haul her mother's stuff to the pawn shop was still attached. Gypsy had told her step dad she was going to detach it when they got home from the funeral but that was a lie. The night before she had placed everything that was most precious to her, including her motorcycle and fourwheeler, in the horse trailer. She had been ready to leave since last night.

"I still got one family member left idiot!" Gypsy called out as she started up her truck. By the time her step dad reached the road she was already gone, heading straight for Malibu California.

**Okay so I reactivated the poison living inside of me when I rewatched Iron Man. It's a poison known as Obsession. Thought I had it under control after Rise of the Guardians but no I "reopened the wound" so to speak. 'Cause once I watched Iron Man I couldn't stop there. No, I had to watch Iron Man 2 and then Captain America. Then once that was done I just had to watch Thor and the Avengers. Not the Hulk cause that movie was little suckish but yeah, I've had my mind explode with fangirlness. Now Obsession is taking over and I've written this. Lol so please review, tell me if you think this sounds good so far. This is Post Iron Man 3 but before Thor 2 so whatever happens in that movie isn't gonna effect this. Though, if I continue with this, I'll make the story go into Thor 2 at one point or another. Okay, please review. Thanks. Lollipops.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's P.O.V

Today had been pretty good. He had actually slept the night before which shocked Pepper so much she thought he was sick and then he had a breakfast for the history books. Eating poptarts with a hungry Thor was not something Tony planned to forget. After that he got to work on his latest suit, Mark he-can't-even-remember-anymore. Which, not all that unfortunately, was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Spangles, Clint, and Natasha who were determined to spar with him. Bruce and Tiny did some science afterwards, which was always fun, and now he was hanging out with Pepper. They were having a movie night and he had somehow gotten roped into watching No Strings Attached. It wasn't bad, having Pepper in his arms never was, but he really wished she could have picked a different movie.

That's why when the doorbell rang Tony had to force his enthusiasm from showing when he volunteered to get it. Pepper made a pouty irresistibly adorable face but released him so he could run to the door.

Tony flung the door open and found himself staring at a confused but jarred looking Natasha and some teenager. Natasha opened her mouth but her eyes said she didn't exactly have the right words for what was going on. Tony watched her carefully but when she shut her mouth in obvious dumbstruck shock he turned his attention to the girl. He hadn't really paid much attention to her so far, Natasha was an attention demanding person in all situations, but now that he was looking at her he felt kind of like he should have been watching her. There was something about her that seemed eerily familiar and the smirk on her face just added to it. It looked amused but there was a huge wave of relief, hurt, anxiety, and most of all anger coming from the girl.

Tony was just about to ask her why the deadly redhead was speechless when the girl opened her mouth. The words that came out made his heart skip a beat.

"Hey dad."

Natasha's P.O.V

Natasha had just gotten back from a quick five mile jog when the girl pulled up in a piece of crap pickup truck with a horse trailer attached to the bumper. She, of course, demanded to know what the girl was doing here. When the girl said she was here to see her dad Natasha told her she had the wrong address, no one here was a father. The girl had shook her head though and said it was the right address cause Tony Stark was her dad. Tony. A dad. Svyataya korove! **(Russian for "holy cow") **Natasha stared at her for a minute and realized just how much like Stark she looked like, especially with that smirk. Then she said "I know I'm hot as hell but it's a little rude to stare" in such an egotistic way that there was no doubt in Natasha's mind who her father was.

So of course Natasha brought her up to Tony's door, having the sense to knock just to give him some kind of warning. She didn't need to knock, her and the other Avengers had moved into Stark's house a long time ago, but it seemed right. But when she tried to tell Tony what the girl had told her she didn't know what to say. Natasha remained speechless and when Tony looked towards the girl, his _daughter_, she just watched them. The girl smirked but there was so much anger coming from her.

"Hey dad." The girl said with so much snark it was unbelievable.

Tony Stark had a miniature heart attack.

Gypsy's P.O.V

They escorted me to the kitchen and the redhead practically slammed me into a chair. Her shocked expression was gone, replaced with the cold calculating look of a professional interrogator. I glared up at her for a minute but my eyes seemed to want only to stare at my dear old dad. Ha, as if I was ever going to seriously call him my father. He had practically died when I called him "dad." It had actually been kind of funny. That is until his expression remained horrified. I couldn't help feeling kind of hurt. I was his kid, wasn't he supposed to love me instantly?

I swallowed down my feelings though. They were useless things and they just led to pain and heartbreak. So instead of letting Stark see how upset I was I gave him a cold smile. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching me closely. A ginger haired woman came out of the living room and placed herself beside him, giving me a confused look. Stark instantly wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him causing a surge of anger inside me. Any girlfriend of his was not going to be liked by me, not after what he did to my mom. Any girl dumb enough to be in a relationship with him deserved to be hated.

"Who are you?" The red haired woman asked, harshly snapping my thoughts away from my _father _and the ginger.

I smirked up at the lady. "A sarcastic, brilliant, hot as hell eighteen year old." I told her. None of that was a lie of course. I was incredibly sarcastic, you should be able to tell that by now; beyond brilliant with an IQ of 160 (when I applied it that is), and I thought I was pretty damn hot. Curves in all the right places, big boobs, tight butt, stunningly beautiful facial features. Also guys were always saying the long wavy dark hair gave me a much desired sexy mysterious look. It made me proud to hear that, though I was of course immediately turned off by the dudes. They weren't even paying attention to what I was saying about subatomic particles.

The redhead looked over at Stark, an expression of anguish on her face. "She has your personality." She said in a rather upset tone.

Stark shook his head but he didn't seem to be denying Red's statement. He seemed to be denying my entire existence. "Are you trying to pull a prank or something? Trying to sue me into giving you cash?" Stark finally asked me.

I was, of course, instantly furious. "You're kidding right?" I asked, my voice low and threatening. My teeth were clenched together so it came out through my teeth. "If this was a scheme I pretty sure it would have happened eighteen years ago or a little after that, when I was still a kid. What money could I possibly get showing up when I'm a freaking legal adult now?" I asked.

"Who's your mom then?!" Stark instantly snapped at me. He was glaring now and so was I, my eyes locked firmly on his. Even when I guffawed at him I didn't let my eyes leave his.

"Like you would remember her. But if you really must know…Tanya Walters." I told him furiously. I hated saying my mom's name; it was disrespectful to call your parent by their first name. Which was exactly why I planned on calling dear old dad by his first or last name in the very near future.

Stark searched through his brain for a moment then finally let out a sigh. "Jarvis? Run through the files, see if you can find any mention of Tanya Walters." He said, seemingly talking to no one.

"Right away sir." I jumped when the kind of British kind of robot voice filled the room. I looked around but saw no one.

Stark seemed to notice my confusion because he chuckled. "Jarvis is an AI. He runs the house, helps me with projects, that sort of thing." He told me, seeming almost smug. Apparently he wanted me freaked out and mad.

After a few minutes of awkward silence where both woman in the room stared at me while I had a glaring match with Stark, the AI seemed to come back to life. "I have found the name in folder 6 document one in the collection marked 'Things to remind myself on how not to live.'" The AI said. My anger seemed to visibly grow because the ginger tightened her grip on Stark. The proud look she gave him though at the title of the collection pissed me off. "All contents of this collection were originally under 'Accomplishments.' A file you started at sixteen and ended at twenty two when you remarked that recording such things was childish. Said collection was moved after the Ivan Vanko incident. Folder 6 was made during your twenty first year, sir." Jarvis said.

"Show me the document Jarvis." Immediately a strange holographic blue screen appeared in front of Stark. He gently pushed the ginger away saying "I don't know what's in here Pepper. Let me read it first." Hmm, so the ginger's name was Pepper? Good to know, I could make up a lot of annoying nicknames for her now.

I watched Stark read the document but I quickly got bored waiting and wanted to read it for myself. I cleared my throat but Stark didn't look up at me. I wasn't planning on talking to him though so it didn't matter. "Jarvis?" I said awkwardly, it was weird talking to an invisible person.

"Yes Miss?" Jarvis immediately replied. Stark did look up this time, mostly to glare at me, but quickly looked back at the document.

"May I see the document too? It is about my mother after all." I said politely.

"Of course Miss." Jarvis said and a blue screen instantly appeared in front of me.

"JARVIS!" Stark boomed, obviously mad. He was glaring at me but I was already deep into the document and my blood was already boiling.

I could have sworn I heard the ginger, oh yeah Pepper, sigh in annoyance. "What sir?" Jarvis replied innocently. "Do you have a good reason why she shouldn't read it?" I couldn't help chuckling at his attitude though I was still reading.

Stark didn't seem to have an answer though Pepper did. She opened her mouth to say something but Red shook her head, silencing her. Stark went back to reading and the whole room fell into silence. We seemed to finish reading at the same time because we looked up at each other simultaneously. His expression was, surprisingly, ashamed but mine was full of anger. I tried to hide it all behind a smirk but even the smirk came off as pissed.

"Went a little overboard at your birthday party huh? You seemed awfully proud of yourself for not even remembering doing it with my mother." I said, just barely containing the growl that I wanted to unleash. It hovered over my words though giving them a very sinister sound. "You talked to her in the morning though, that was nice of you. Asked her what you guys did, got her name, left her immediately after. Oh but you sent her chocolate and flowers afterwards, how romantic! But that was the last time you contacted her, wasn't it?! I bet you were just full of guilt and couldn't bear contact with her, right?!" Sarcasm and venom dripped off of every word that passed through my now clenched teeth.

Stark shuffled awkwardly while Pepper stared at him in shock. The blue screens disappeared, giving me an unblocked path if I wanted to attack Stark. "I was young and stupid; I didn't have much respect for anything until a few years ago." He said, casting Pepper a look that was somewhere between "I'm sorry, please forgive me" and "Thank you."

I jumped to my feet, sending the chair crashing backwards onto the ground. I winced a little at the noise but I was too pissed off to really care. "Do you realize how much that hurt my mother?! Do you not care that you ruined her life?!" I shouted so loudly that my eardrums throbbed in annoyance. "Hell, you ruined mine! I had to grow up knowing who my dad was and knowing he didn't give half a rat's ass about me!"

"Like I knew you existed! If I had I wouldn't have abandoned you like that!" Stark shouted back, his face turning red with anger.

"You could have asked if you accidentally impregnated my mother the next morning! They teach about protection in school for a reason asshole but obviously all that went out the window once you got a couple of bears in you!" I shouted. More people were entering the room but I didn't pay any attention to them. My mind was buzzing with adrenaline, adrenaline I desperately wanted to use to beat the crap out of Stark, while my ears were filled with the sound of my fast beating heart.

Stark's face went redder. I had a feeling mine was pretty red too though so I decided not to make fun of him. "It would have taken more than just a couple of bears to get me that drunk! I was probably close to get alcohol poisoning!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah that makes it all okay!" I shouted. My fists were clenched so tightly that I could feel my fingernails cutting into my skin. "I just love knowing I was the product of blacked out drunkness with a side of alcohol poisoning!"

"Will you stop it! I! Was! Dumb! We all make stupid decisions in our life and your conception just happened to be one of them!" Stark shouted. I had to stop myself from wincing, that kind of hurt. Mom had never said me being born was stupid just her getting knocked up without being married. She had blamed herself, blamed Stark, but never me and the way Stark said it just made it sound like he thought it was my fault. Like I had seriously asked to be born. "We are getting a blood test!" Stark finally declared when he realized I was too furious to speak.

"Fine by me." I managed to growl out.

Stark promptly marched from the room, grabbing a set of car keys off the counter as he did. Everyone watched him go, even me, and then all attention was directed towards me. There were a lot of people here and it kind of freaked me out to have so many eyes focused on me. Though seeing as three of them were extremely hot guys I didn't really mind it. In fact, as the anger slowly began to drop inside me, I managed to start thinking about how much like crap I had to look.

"Um, what's going on Natasha?" The guy wearing glasses asked Red.

Red, Natasha, looked at me for a moment longer before turning to the guys who were all now extremely focused on her. "Um, well, Tony has a daughter." She said rather awkwardly.

"Not for long!" Stark shouted from outside as the guys' jaws dropped.

**Okay so I added a chapter cause I know you can't really judge a story till a little bit in. It'll probably take a few more chapters before I get any response from anybody. Buuuuuut, if you read this and think it doesn't suck too bad could you tell me? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my five lovely reviewers so far. To Good, I hope you liked how Tony reacted. Avengerlicious, Guest, and AlphaX I promise to post new chapters as soon as I can. Also to .58, I've also read the other fanfics with Tony having a daughter and it kind of bugged me that they got along so perfectly right from the beginning. I mean, if I found out I had an eighteen year old kid I'd freak out lol (not that those fanfics weren't good, I liked them) Thanks all!**

No Real P.O.V (so it's in third person omniscient)

Everyone could tell Tony was freaking out. I mean, come on the guy wasn't exactly trying to hide his emotions. He seemed to want the girl to know just how miffed, confused, and beyond shocked he was. Usually Stark did a pretty good job of keeping his emotions locked up though so it kind of shocked the other Avengers to see him like this. The girl on the other hand, after her shouting match with her father, seemed to put on a mask of amusement, sarcasm, and snarkyness.

A mask so similar to Stark's it was unnerving.

Of course Tony wasn't about to let the girl ride in his fancy sports car, he saved the passenger seat for Pepper, and the girl was not about to drive her pickup truck, claiming she was out of gas which was quickly proven true by Tony. So Natasha volunteered to take her which of course resulted in all the other Avengers saying they'd go along for many different reasons. Something to do with emotional support and blah blah blah. Personally they all just wanted to see what would happen when the results showed up.

The ride there was kind of awkward cause they had all piled into what Stark called "The Mystery Machine" because of its old timey paint job and model. It was the vehicle they used when the other vehicles were low on gas and needed to get everyone to the same place at the same time. There was a front seat, back seat, and then a huge empty spot in the back like the real Mystery Machine. So Natasha and Clint took the front seat while Steve, Bruce, and Gypsy sat in the back seat. Thor had to sit in the empty spot since he couldn't really fit in the front seat, he'd squash poor Clint with his massive arms.

"So uh, what's your name?" Steve asked the girl awkwardly. He was feeling a little snug between Dr. Banner and the girl but he wasn't going to tell either of them that. He didn't want to get yelled at.

Gypsy looked over at him and couldn't help noticing every well toned muscle. The gorgeous blue eyes were also rather distracting and that boyish grin. Gypsy wanted to flirt with him so bad but she wasn't sure since any guy that hung around Stark had to be bad news. Still, it wouldn't hurt to talk to him a little. "Gypsy, Mister Blue Eyes. Weird name, kind of stripperish, but I like it." She told him, shrugging slightly though she smiled a little. She noticed the blush that instantly spread across his face at her mention of strippers and realized the guy might actually be kind of sweet.

"Oh don't go mentioning strippers to Steve! He'll get all tongue tied!" Clint said, turning around in his seat so he could face Gypsy. He grinned at her in a way that reminded her of prank loving twelve year olds. "Gypsy's a cute name by the way, not all that striiiipperish." He said, purposely drawing out the word so that Steve would blush deeper. The girl laughed a little and he winked at her.

"Stop flirting Clint, the girl's eighteen. You're practically an old man compared to her." Natasha snapped at him from the driver's seat. Clint rolled his eyes, returning them to Gypsy with a smile. Gypsy was actually glad to know his name, she liked to know the names of hot guys. She smiled flirtatiously at him which Natasha clearly noticed cause she guffawed. "Oh yeah, she's definitely Tony's kid. Flirty as hell with a libido that could kill a person." Natasha said.

Clint laughed at that and the others in the vehicle joined in. Gypsy knew she ought to blush but that really wasn't her style. So she leaned back in her seat and looked smug, like she thought all of it was just a huge compliment. The flirt part was actually, Gypsy prided herself on being an expert flirt, but the libido thing and the part about being Stark's kid kind of made her mad.

"We haven't introduced ourselves." Bruce said once the laughter had died out. He was always the proper mannered one and it kind of annoyed the others. Just like Steve's politeness kind of annoyed them in that way they really didn't care to correct. Bruce grinned at Gypsy and reached across Steve, offering his hand. "I'm Doctor Banner or you can call Bruce. You most likely know the Other Guy, the green monster everyone seems so fond of." He said.

It took Gypsy barely a second to figure out what he meant. "Oh my chocolate bunnies, you're the Hulk?" She asked incredulously. Bruce nodded with a slight chuckle and Gypsy immediately started shaking his hand. "Huge fan Doctor Banner, huge fan." She said enthusiastically which earned her a laugh.

"Only of the Other Guy?" Bruce asked curiously, gently pulling his hand from her grip.

"Oh no! I've heard of you as well though I found gamma rays a bit boring and stupid so I didn't really look into the research or you." Gypsy quickly assured him, though she did a bad job of it letting him know she actually did respect the guy. People called him a genius and Gypsy respected all people who put their high IQ's to good use. Actually, she respected anyone who used their IQ really since so very few people seemed to lately.

Bruce chuckled again before lightly tapping Steve on the shoulder. The super soldier looked at him in confusion and Bruce mouthed out "introduce yourself" to him. Steve blushed a little then turned to Gypsy. "Uh I'm Steve Rogers. Also known as Captain America." The young man said awkwardly, offering his hand to her.

"Or Spangles!" Clint chimed in as Gypsy took Steve's hand. She chuckled a little while she shook it.

"Captain America? America's red, white, and blue mascot?" Gypsy asked for confirmation. Steve blushed a little, looked slightly irritated, but nodded proudly. A lightbulb turned on in Gypsy's head and a huge smile spread across her face. "You guys are the Avengers. I mean, I knew Stark was apart of that group but I didn't expect you guys to hang out that much. I don't really know you two in the front are, will you tell me who you are? Oh and I know who the big guy in the back is, Thor Odinson. Am I right?" Gypsy said excitedly. She couldn't believe it, she was in a hippy van with the Avengers!

There was another wave of laughs as they took in her now excited behavior. Stark was like this a lot, seemingly bouncing off the walls sometimes, so they were used to it but it was kind of funny seeing someone else possess the same thing they thought only Tony had. Natasha grabbed Clint's arm and placed it on the steering wheel, making him steer while she turned to face Gypsy.

"Maybe if the tests prove you are Tony's daughter we'll tell you exactly who me and Clint are but only if you're good. Do you think you can manage to be a good little girl while you wait?" Natasha asked her jokingly. Gypsy didn't exactly appreciate the "little girl" joke but she decided not to get mad, it was best to save her anger for Stark. So she just shook her head and laughed with the redhead.

The massive long haired blond in the back tapped Gypsy on the shoulder to get her attention then grinned once he had it. Natasha went back to steering once she noticed how the God of Thunder had stolen the girl's attention. "You are right; I am Thor Odinson of Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet you Daughter of Stark." He told her, talking like Natasha had never said anything. It amazed Ginny how he could just ignore the parts of the conversation not about him.

It also annoyed her to no end to be called Stark's daughter. "Um, can you not call me that? Gypsy's really not that bad of a name, you _can_ say it." She said, covering her uncomfortableness with a slight joke.

"Why don't you like being called that Gyp?" Natasha asked. Gypsy was surprised the woman decided to shorten her name, not many people chose to call her Gyp once they realized in their heads how weird it sounded. The nickname always made Gypsy think of the sound "blip" which in turn reminded her for some reason or other of computers and then she just got this gigantic urge to go search the web for funny crap.

Gypsy grinned mischievously. "Maybe someday I'll tell you but only if you're good. Do you think you can manage to be a good little girl while you wait?" She said, using the woman's words against her. The redhead didn't seem to mind though because she laughed.

Natasha was about to make a witty comeback when Clint tapped her shoulder. "Nat you're gonna miss the turn." He told her.

"Oh no I'm not." Natasha said defiantly, her eyes narrowing in determination. She took one look back to see how close the other vehicles were before turning the hippy van so suddenly that it made the other occupants of the van scream in terror. As she pulled the van into a parking spot at the DNA Diagnostics Center Natasha couldn't help smiling smugly, she had effectively freaked the others out.

Tony and Pepper were already inside once they all managed to make it to the door in between dramatic displays of thankfulness to the heavens for not letting them die at Natasha's evil Russian hands. The couple was arguing and both looked extremely miffed. Gypsy couldn't stop an amused albeit mostly pleased smile from appearing on her face. The others noticed her smile and felt slightly repelled by it, was she seriously pleased with the problems she had caused for the happy couple? It took them all a minute or two to remember her daddy issues and then they completely understood why she was happy. Him being miserable kind of made up for her own miserableness.

"Once again, I was young! And stupid!" Tony shouted at Pepper, causing several of the other people in the center to look at them oddly. "You have to admit I've change a lot since then!" He told her furiously.

Pepper nodded though she still looked angry. "Yes Tony you have changed, for the better too, but still! I mean, you just hit it and quit it all the time before we got together! Don't you think that makes me wonder if you'll do the same to me?!" She shouted at him.

Gypsy was not very happy with Pepper's argument. First off, she could think up a way better argument in her freaking sleep so why couldn't Pepper do the same awake? Secondly, it wasn't exactly fair for Pepper to make this seem all about her. Shouldn't she be mad at Stark for ruining the life of an unborn child, a.k.a baby Gypsy? A small part of Gypsy brightened though; at least now she knew her mother hadn't been the only one Stark left.

"What if you have more than just this one kid?! What if you have kids all over the world?! You _know_ it's possible!" Pepper shouted, almost in furious hysterics. Who knew gingers could be so fierce?

Stark shook his head furiously. "No, I've only not been able to remember a night of drinking twice. Once was at my own house by myself and the other was with Tanya so we're good." He assured her, this time forcing his voice into calmness.

"Oh so we're referring to her by 'Tanya' now are we?!" Pepper shouted.

"What else am I supposed to call her?!" Stark shouted, losing the calmness he had just regained in one swift blow.

Pepper rolled her eyes furiously. Tony could be so infuriating and clueless sometimes! "I don't know! How about 'that woman?!'" She suggested furiously.

By then Gypsy had had enough of this. It was one thing for Pepper to turn the situation around so that she looked like the victim but it was a whole other thing for Pepper to be rude towards her mother. "Hey!" She shouted to catch the angry couple's attention. They both turned to her, eye blazing with fury. Gypsy's eyes were blazing too though and her hands were clenched into lethal fists, her fingernails digging into her skin. "Have some respect for the dead and stop talking about my mother like that." Gypsy practically growled. Her fingernails finally bit through the skin of her palms and blood started flowing from the wounds. She was shaking too, uncontrollably. No one insulted her mother, not even mildly. How dare they?! Her mother was a freakin' _saint_! Or, at least, she had been…

The room fell silent at Gypsy's words and the strangers in the center stared at the group with shocked expressions. No one seemed to want to speak as Gypsy took deep shaky breathes in an attempt to calm her rage. She was starting to feel like the Hulk. Hell, if she'd been shot up with gamma rays like Banner she'd probably have let the Other Guy out already. Bruce seemed to know it too cause he shot her a slightly amused but incredibly sympathetic smile. He knew what it was like to feel this mad.

Finally Stark decided to speak. "Uh, let's get this test done with shall we?" He said awkwardly.

"Yeah, let's prove the fact that I'm the spawn of your bad choices." Gypsy said agreeingly. The Avengers followed her awkwardly over to the slightly calmed couple, keeping a safe distance in case Pepper and Gypsy got into a fistfight.

After about twenty minutes of discussion with one of the workers and the promise of a large amount of cash if their results got pushed to the top of the priority list, the Paternity Test was administered. It wasn't blood like Tony originally thought it would be, instead it was a simple inside-of-the-cheek swab. Tony and Gypsy were surprisingly polite to the workers but the second they were gone the two started up a fierce glaring competition. With so much anger rolling off of them the Avengers started to feel kind of peeved too. They had no reason to be peeved of course but they were prone to getting influenced by Stark's emotions. With two Starks giving off strong emotions they basically had no choice in what they felt.

By the time two hours and fifty minutes had passed everyone was beyond bored. The Starks couldn't keep up their glaring match anymore and had begun to wander the center. Tony would never admit it but unless it was something he really enjoyed he could never pay attention to something for more than a little while. Gypsy was the same way but since she was about as harsh as her father was a few years back she openly admitted it. She shrugged her shoulders and laughed when Stark gave her an infuriated look.

"Hey Captain? What's your favorite color?" Gypsy asked from where she had laid down on the floor. She didn't mind the fact that the floor was probably dirty as heck, it was comfortable, and no way was she going to go sit by the random strangers hanging around the waiting room. So she had found a spot by a potted plant and had just laid there.

Steve saw Tony shoot him the "if you talk to her you're a traitor" look but it wasn't like he could just ignore the girl, that was beyond rude. Besides, Tony would get over him talking to her. "I have to say orange." Steve told her awkwardly, earning the death glare from Tony.

Gypsy laughed and Steve looked at her in confusion. Had he said something naïve again? "So you're favorite color isn't on the American flag? I thought it would be." Gypsy said, grinning.

Oh so he hadn't said something dumb, good. "Just because I'm patriotic doesn't mean I'm obsessed. Besides, orange is a great color." Steve told her, smiling a little. Why everyone thought he'd base every aspect of himself off of the government he had no clue. "So what's your favorite color then?" He asked her.

Gypsy pretended to mull it over but the color was already in her head. "Got to say hotrod red. It's fiery, outspoken, noticeable." She said with a to-die-for smile.

Everyone instantly looked over at Tony. He was glaring at Gypsy again but she didn't know why this time. Everyone else did though. Tony always said his favorite color was gold or hotrod red, though it leaned towards red. Why else would he paint his Iron Man suit those colors? Tony shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly as the other Avengers stared at him and desperately wished for a drink. The evidence that this girl was his daughter was piling up pretty quickly. He looked back towards the workers who were looking at a piece of paper with extreme interest and sighed with relief, the results were back.

"Can we see the results now? Please?" Tony practically begged the workers. Their cheeks instantly turned bright red with shame and they handed over the papers.

"Congratulations Mister Stark, it's a girl." The worker said almost absentmindedly. She looked directly at Gypsy with the same type of curiosity that usually killed the cat. "You're a father." The worker said.

Everyone but Gypsy instantly rushed over to look at the test results. Steve, Pepper, and Thro didn't really know what any of it meant but the others, the ones with some medical knowledge, confirmed that it was the truth. Tony was a dad. The father of an eighteen year old girl.

Tony turned around to face Gypsy as his heart hammered in his ears. She was staring at him and smirking. That smirk…_his_ smirk. She still looked mad, still looked ready to punch him at a moment's notice. Still, when Tony searched her eyes he could have sworn he saw happiness in them.

"Told you so." Gypsy said mockingly before turning around and marching out of the building.

**Okay so um I know Paternity Tests take like 3 days (if you can afford spending a little extra cash) before the results come in but seeing as I want to get this story moving along I'm making the results arrive in 3 hours. I'm still keeping with the 3 so we're good. I researched the result time though so I can't be accused of not looking it up (I research everything! :3) :P Thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have an unhealthy obsession with writing. Seriously, I do. Once I get focused on a particular story I just can't stop writing until a new story demands my attention. So, here it is. Another chapter arrives so quickly after the last. Lol you should never have to complain to me about updating quicker. If you ever do something has gone wrong with the Space Time Continuum and I need saving. Lol anyways enjoy.**

The drive back to Stark's house was long and awkward. Gypsy didn't speak the whole time and none of the others really wanted to say anything just in case she was mad. They couldn't feel any emotion coming off of her now but that was because Gypsy had thrown her emotions into the Cage. The Cage was the little part of her brain that Gypsy stored all her troublesome emotions when she didn't want people to know what she was really feeling. Her resolve to not let any of them know how mixed she felt right then made the Cage strong so none of her emotions were gonna leak out. She was going to act now, put on the mask she had perfected over the years, and pretend like everything in her world was perfect.

Stark didn't even wait for her to get out of the van before going inside his house, Pepper right on his heels. Gypsy rolled her eyes, pretending it didn't hurt. He knew she was his kid now so why wasn't he trying to be a dad? Why wasn't he trying to get to know her? Gypsy didn't know what she expected him to do when he found out the truth but she never expected him to just ignore her. It stung, more than she would ever admit. Hmph, whatever. Gypsy threw on a carefree look and sauntered into the house, her hands in her pockets.

Tony looked over at Gypsy as she walked in and let out a low groan just quiet enough for only Pepper and probably Jarvis to hear. She even walked like him, crap! Pepper noticed it too and her eyes narrowed as she realized that this girl was practically a female version of her Tony. It was kind of freaky.

"Is that it then? Did you come here just to drop this bombshell on me and then leave?" Tony asked the girl. He didn't know if he hoped that was the case or not, he just wanted to know what was going to happen next. He didn't know how to react to any of this, didn't know how to react to _her_.

"What? You want me gone so you can go back to pretending you're not a dad?" Gypsy asked him. She sounded so laidback about it, like none of it mattered. It made her sound more terrifying than if she had roared the words.

Tony puffed out his cheeks then let the air out in a puff. "Yes. No. I don't know." He said quickly, running a hand restlessly through his hair. He was on the verge of another panic attack, something he hadn't had in months.

Gypsy felt her heart hurt for a second, she was seriously freaking him out. That hadn't been what she wanted. She had come here to make him mad, to make him regret his choices, and to start a new life. "Sorry to say but you're stuck with me. I'm movin' in." Gypsy said as nonchalantly as she could, hardening her heart as she did.

Stark had another mini heart attack.

Pepper decided right then it was time to get Gypsy out of there. She grabbed the girl roughly by the arm as the girl seemingly watched in horror as Tony freaked out. Before the girl could react Pepper started pulling her towards the door. "I'm very sorry but you can _not_ stay here. We appreciate you telling the truth after eighteen years but you really can't stay." She told the girl, pulling her towards the door.

Pepper nearly had Gypsy out the door when Gypsy seemed to regain her senses. She dug her feet into the ground and grabbed the doorframe, refusing to budge no matter how hard Pepper pulled on her arm. "I don't have anywhere else to go!" Gypsy shouted over her shoulder at Tony. "I don't have any money, I used all I had to get here. I can't go back to where I used to live cause my mom's gone and my step father—!" Gypsy stopped herself before she revealed too much about herself. They didn't need to know how much she feared that guy. "I don't have any friends and you're my last living relative! Don't throw me out on the streets!" Gypsy shouted back at Stark. He wasn't looking at her though and she had a feeling he was trying to just let her leave, trying to let her just disappear out of his life. Gypsy felt panic rise up in her and she said something that literally made her choke. "Please."

That simple word sounded strangled and desperate as it was spoken. Tony couldn't help it, he looked back at Gypsy. A lump formed in his throat when he saw that her expression had completely changed from uncaring to basically terrified. Was she that afraid of being on her own? Or was she just afraid of being alone? Tony knew what that felt like, not wanting to be by himself. He had started feeling it a month back when he realized just how happy he was to have Pepper and the Avengers living in his house. Tony found he couldn't just throw the girl out, he couldn't leave her to suffer alone like that. He swallowed down his panic attack and put on his own mask, one he hadn't used in a while. The uncaring way-too-cold mask.

"If you stay you live by my rules. You sleep where I tell you, eat where I tell you, and go where I tell you. You have to ask for anything and everything." Tony told her. Why was he making her into basically a prisoner? He wasn't entirely sure. Maybe it was because he wanted to have some control over the situation.

Gypsy couldn't stop herself from breathing a sigh of relief. Pepper had let go of her arm by now and Gypsy practically stumbled back into the house, feeling about as giddy as a drunk person. She wasn't getting thrown out anymore, she wasn't going to live on the streets or be alone. Gypsy stopped in front of Stark and held out her hand with a smile. "Deal." She said cheerfully.

Tony cautiously took her hand and shook it. "Deal." He said back. A lump formed in his throat when he saw the twinkle in her eyes as her smile became unquestionably mischievous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter :3**

Gypsy's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. The room was huge! Like five of my old room put together! There was a bathroom the size of my old room and a walk in closet to match it. The bed was king size, of course, and looked ungodly uncomfortable. A huge flatscreen TV hung over the fireplace and there was enough furniture around the fireplace to fill a living room. My new room was like a freaking miniature apartment! All it lacked was a kitchen but I didn't mind that at all.

"You are so rich." I said enviously, staring around the room in shock. I had grown up poor, my step father hadn't let my mom work and he very rarely went to his job, so I wasn't exactly used to really nice stuff.

Stark shrugged but smirked a little. "It's just the guest room. You should see the rooms I built for the Avengers, talk about swank." He said rather proudly.

My jaw dropped. "There are rooms _better_ than _this_?" I asked incredulously. Stark chuckled slightly, looking smug now, but nodded. I should have felt ashamed for gawking like a living-under-a-rock person but I didn't. This was just too freaking awesome. "So I can just put my stuff wherever I like right? There isn't much so you won't have to worry about me taking a long time when you kick me out." I said. Of course I had to add in a jab about him not wanting me, I just had to. Did I think it would sting? No, but it felt kind of good to get under his skin.

"What makes you think I'll kick you out?" Stark asked furiously. He was glaring again but I didn't mind the glare. I had been looked at with fury so many times it felt completely natural.

"Well you already made it super clear you don't want me and you're ginger haired girlfriend did already try to get rid of me." I pointed out, walking deeper into the massive room. "I'm kind of just waiting for you to snap and tell me to get out. Should be soon." I said. My own words stung me though and I had to hide my face from Stark so he wouldn't see my hurt. Why the hell couldn't he just like me? It wasn't like I was trying to be mean anymore; I was actually trying to be kind of nice. Well as nice as I could be to the guy who knocked up my mother and left her without ever talking to her again.

Natasha, Clint, and Steve came into the room carrying my things. Each one had a box and a bag apiece, that was it. I didn't own that many things so all of my stuff fit perfectly into this minimal amount of containers. One whole box fit all the clothes I owned. The three Avengers looked at me kindly of sadly as they placed my things on the bed. Then they just stood there, looking kind of awkward.

"Is that all?" Stark asked, clearly shocked. "I thought teenage girls were supposed to have a lot of crap and I thought with that big trailer you'd have more stuff." He said, looking at me in confusion.

I shrugged, going over to my boxes. "I was poor and my step father was kind of a greedy asshole so I didn't get to have that much stuff. This is all I posses." I said, gesturing to my meager possessions. I knew I sounded a little over dramatic but who cared? Certainly not me. "Besides my truck, that trailer, and my two babies inside it of course." I added as I opened up the box containing my clothes.

Stark looked confused again as I grabbed the whole of the box's contents and started walking towards the closet. It was kind of depressing, having just enough clothes to make carrying all of them kind of difficult. "Your babies?" He asked.

I was relieved when I saw a dresser inside the walk in closet and immediately threw all my delicates and socks inside it. "My fourwheeler and my motorcycle. They're my sweeties." I said as I began hanging up the rest of my clothes. Luckily the closet came with an army of hangers. I was kind of embarrassed when I realized my clothes didn't even take up an eighth of the closet. More like a twentieth. "You can look at them if you like but try and mess with them and you'll lose your hands." I told Stark as I emerged from the closet.

Natasha went and peered into my closet and the into the dresser. I felt my cheeks go red out of anger and embarrassment. I didn't want her going through my things or seeing just how poor I was. "We need to take you shopping. How the heck did you live with only seven shirts and seven bottoms?" The redhead asked.

"I mixed up in what order I wore them. It works cause by the end of the week you can just change into pajamas and do all of your laundry at once." I said, my cheeks going even redder when I realized that she was now checking out my one pair of pajamas. Luckily she didn't ask about them, I didn't want to explain that I slept in my clothes basically every night. "Seriously, I'm fine." I said when Natasha shot me a sad look. My anger was starting to boil up again. "Will you all kindly leave me alone? I have to unpack." I asked them as nicely as I could manage.

Stark eagerly left but the others were more stubborn. Apparently all the other Avengers were because Bruce and Thor came wandering in the room looking curious. They waved to me and I waved back, trying to hide my frustration. I decided just to keep unpacking, thinking that maybe the process would calm my nerves.

The two biggest boxes were dedicated to my books, CDs, and small amount of movies. I had a lot of books, mostly because I didn't have TV to watch all the time. I had a few complete series but mostly the beginnings of about eight of them along with some random books on my many different hobbies. My movies were mostly action and comedy movies ranging from movies like the Terminator to movies like Bridesmaids. Then came my CDs. I practically screamed with joy when I started pulling them out.

Black Sabbath, ACDC, Metallica, Aerosmith, Twisted Sisters, Bon Jovi, Def Leppard, Guns N' Roses, Journey. My favorite bands were soon staring up at her from a million different CD cases. I had every album every band had ever released and I was proud about that. I had spent months searching for just one CD and had spent almost twenty bucks on it, it was a hard to find but extremely amazing CD though so I had no regrets. I laid them out on my new bed with a smug grin before beginning the laborious task of placing all my books on the empty bookshelf near the fireplace.

The Avengers were watching me closely while I put up my books, glancing towards the music every few minutes. I chuckled and picked up my favorite Black Sabbath CD, Technical Ecstasy. I shot them all a wink before popping the CD into the stereo system sitting beneath the massive window overlooking the mini living room. My fingers quickly pressed the skip button until I landed on track 4. As the song came pouring through the impressively loud and wonderful speakers I danced around the room, putting up my things as I did.

No Real P.O.V

_Watching the universe at the end of another day  
Fatalistic ships froma distant shore  
In the back of my mind I could see she was standing there  
Like the feeling you have  
When you've been there before_

Tony was kind of surprised when he suddenly heard Black Sabbath pouring out of the guest room. Uh, Gypsy's room. He was standing around the corner just down the hall trying to wrap his head around this situation. But with Black Sabbath playing he couldn't exactly think clearly now could he. Tony started playing air guitar and he swore that if someone handed him a real guitar he could match the music perfectly.

_She was a gypsy woman  
She was as cold as the day, yeah  
She said I'd got it coming  
And then she took me away, yeah_

She took me through the shadows of her sunken dream  
I thought it's over me, she wasn't all she seemed

Gypsy sang along to the song, rocking her hips as she did. It was the song her mother had named her after so why shouldn't she enjoy it? Surprisingly though she heard someone else singing it and they were pretty good, getting every word correct and stretching the words where they needed to be stretched perfectly. She looked towards the Avengers curiously but none of them were singing. In fact, they were all looking out the door.

_She took my hand and then she started to speak  
She told me she'd had the call_

Tony could hear Gypsy singing to the song too and he laughed a little when he realized where her name must have come from. This was literally her song. Tony wondered why her mother had decided to name her that as he immersed himself in the music once again.

_With eyes of fire that were burning my soul  
She looked into her crystal ball  
She read my fortune then she read my mind  
She didn't like my thoughts at all_

She showed me shadows, a spectre of life  
My soul just wanted to scream  
She stared so deeply into my eyes  
That's when I fell into a dream  
When I awoke in bed she lay beside me  
And she read me with her eyes, she said

Gypsy had abandoned putting things up by now. She was dancing practically hypnotically around her room with the Avengers watching her curiously. She didn't even mind their eyes on her as she swayed and spun to the music. Gypsy rocked her hips again and saw how red Steve's face was. She laughed and as she did she sang the next words of the song, making them sound like a devilishly fun invitation. Tony knew what the next lyrics were and let her sing them by herself, chuckling a little.

_So you wanna be a gypsy, come on now  
So you wanna be a gypsy, come on now, now, now_

Steve was bright red now as Gypsy playfully beckoned him over with a finger. He shook his head, not wanting to embarrass himself, and earned a laugh from Gypsy and the other Avengers. Gypsy kept dancing and opened her mouth to sing but when she realized what the next lyrics were she didn't want to sing them. She thought it best if Stark sung them; they seemed kind of like things he would say in this situation. Very sneakily Gypsy danced over to her door and peeked out, surprised to see Stark dancing in the middle of the hallway with his eyes closed so he couldn't see her. When he started singing she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

_Gypsy woman you're the devil in drag  
You are the queen of all hell  
You took my body,now you're wasting my soul  
You've got me under your spell  
And as the sun shines on another day  
You're gonna take my mind as well,it's over_

Gypsy grinned as Stark grinned, feeling actually pretty good. Music always did this to her, made her happy even if it was a super sad song. She started singing the final lyrics and, surprisingly, Stark sang along with her. Gypsy danced back into her room, not wanting him to get mad if he opened his eyes and saw her.

_So you wanna be a gypsy, come on now  
So you wanna be a gypsy, come on now  
So you wanna be a gypsy, come on now  
So you wanna be a gypsy_

The song ended. Tony opened his eyes and realized he had drifted out into the middle of the hallway. He looked towards the bedroom where all his friends and his newly found daughter were in. Tony felt like going in there, felt like smiling at Gypsy and complementing her on her music preferences, but he found himself unable to. Tony was afraid to. Afraid of being a dad. Afraid of being a dad and messing up like his had. That's why he never talked to Pepper about having kids. He was afraid of being a bad dad and even though this girl was technically an adult, past the time he could mess her up, he still didn't want to try and fail at parenting.

Tony practically ran down the stairs, hell bent on reaching his workroom/lab/garage and throwing himself in his work. Gypsy stood with her CD in her hands, staring at it with a sad expression she couldn't hide. The Avengers were watching her but she didn't care. She wanted to go to Stark, beg him to be the dad she seriously desperately needed, but she wouldn't. Gypsy shook her head, returned her CD to its case, and threw her mind into unpacking.

**Yes, I based her name off of a Black Sabbath song. Yes, I greatly love this song. Do I know if Stark likes Black Sabbath? No but he listens to classic rock so I assume he likes them. KISS is not in the list of her favorite bands because personally I only like maybe three of their songs...maybe. Not that they're not a great band.**

**Okay, anyways, thanks for reading thus far! Review if you like or if you dont I thrive either way...just kidding, I'd die if I didnt get some sort of feedback. Alright, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters (yes that's a word I made it up)! I hope you enjoy these next two chapters!**

"Big news in the world of celebrities!" The news anchor said excitedly. It was a perky blonde, the basic new anchor stereotype. Gypsy instantly hated her. "We met up with a worker from the DNA Diagnostics Center today and got exclusive information about a certain man of iron." The blonde said excitedly.

Gypsy suddenly felt physically sick. Clint dove for the remote and immediately turned the volume up as loudly as it could go, flooding the house with its noise. She felt herself sinking back into the couch as a picture of her and Tony having the glaring match came on screen.

"Tony Stark has a daughter! We have seen the results; the dazed Iron Man left them at the center when he ran after his newly found daughter after she stormed out of the center." The news anchor said. Another picture showed up on screen, this one of Gypsy after she just got up from where she was lying on the floor. "Isn't she gorgeous! She looks just like her dad!" The news anchor sounded so freaking happy. Gypsy wanted to kill her.

No, scratch that, Gypsy wanted to _die_.

They were all in the living room watching TV. It had been a day already since Gypsy had moved in and she had been treated to an Avenger worthy breakfast. She had gotten into a bacon eating competition with Thor, matching his appetite till Bruce refused to make anymore food for them. Which probably was a good thing since Gypsy had started getting sick. Anyways, they had all come into the living room after breakfast to catch the midmorning weather broadcast and to watch cartoons. None of them expected to see this.

Tony was staring at the TV in horror. No, it couldn't have gotten out. It just couldn't have. He looked over at Gypsy, fear already fighting to be known. The whole world knew about her now, they all knew she was his child. Which meant not only did random citizens know but also all his enemies, all of the Avengers' enemies, and all of S.H.I.E.L.D's enemies. This was another reason he didn't want kids, they would always be in danger. You can't have Tony Stark as a father and not expect to be in danger.

Gypsy saw Tony looking at her and she shot him a glare. "What? You mad at me or something? I didn't ask them to announce it to the world!" She said furiously. She didn't really want the world to know about her. What if her step father saw this? Then he'd know where she was and he'd come get her. He'd either drag her from the house or demand money from Stark. Either way it wouldn't be good.

"Why do you instantly assume I'm mad!?" Stark shouted at her. He hated yelling, when he was mad he usually spoke pretty calmly, but this daughter of his made him want to yell. Natasha, when he had talked to her about it, had stated something along the lines of them being too much alike. As if.

"Because you look mad!" Gypsy shouted back. It was true, he had looked mad, but of course she didn't know that he was mad at the news anchors and the workers instead of her. Tony wasn't about to correct her either, he thought distance would be good for them right now. Actually, a million miles distance would be way better because at least then no one would think he cared enough to go after her if they took her. Tony wasn't all that sure he _did _care about her.

Steve was about to say something when suddenly his phone rang. He jumped in surprise before pulling his thirty dollar phone out of his pocket. It was as simple as they came, it basically only allowed you to send and receive calls. Which was perfect for the technology challenged soldier. He pressed the Send button and held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" Steve said kind of awkwardly. He preferred talking face to face with people so having a discussion over the phone kind of annoyed him.

"This is Director Fury. Tell Stark I'll be there in five minutes to meet this daughter of his." There was a click of a button and then the call ended.

Steve sighed heavily, putting away his phone. "Stark I'm afraid Director Fury is coming in five minutes. He wants to meet Gypsy." He told the billionaire.

"What?! No!" Stark immediately shouted. "I don't want to deal with the obnoxiously sober pirate right now! I just want to drink myself to sleep!" He said overdramatically, burying his face in a couch pillow.

Gypsy couldn't stop her eyes from rolling. "Don't be such a diva." She said disapprovingly. Gypsy wouldn't admit it but when she heard Director Fury's name she got excited. Natasha had told her last night who her and Clint were, describing S.H.I.E.L.D just enough to make it sound freaking amazing. From what Natasha said about Director Fury he was the type of guy you wanted to mess with, not seriously anyways. He could take a joke but not in a tense situation.

Just like Steve said, within five minutes Director Fury was pounding on the door. Agent Hill was by his side looking as solemn as ever. Maria was kind enough to give them all a polite nod while Fury just stormed over, his eye focused on Gypsy. She was impressed, he did look pretty intimidating, but she didn't like the look she was giving her. So Gypsy immediately went into the laidback attitude she reserved for peeving people off.

"Hey Patchy, how's Spongebob?" Gypsy asked with a lazy grin.

Stark surprisingly chuckled ad Gypsy had to force herself not to look pleased. Fury glared at her for a moment before focusing his eye on Tony. "It's true then? This isn't a scam or anything?" Fury asked the Iron Man pilot.

Tony glanced over at Gypsy who was looking at him with those puppy eyes, _his_ eyes he realized. She had a couldn't-care-less look on her face but he knew she was waiting to see what he would say. She wanted to know if he'd claim her. "Yeah, the girl's mine." Tony said, looking at Fury. He had screwed up and he had to make up for it at least a bit. Maybe more so now that he couldn't just let her leave, she was in danger now. "I'm a daddy, you should congratulate me." Tony said jokingly as he tried to calm himself. He so wasn't ready to try and be a parent.

Fury nodded, looking back towards Gypsy. She didn't pay attention to him though; her eyes were focused on Stark. He had claimed her. He had said she was his. Gypsy tried to pretend she didn't care that much, tried to pretend she didn't want or need a dad, but she was awful at lying to herself. Gypsy was happy and she had to force herself from smiling, especially when Stark was starting to look physically sick. Her happiness slipped a little, he still didn't want her even though he claimed her.

"Okay she's coming with us." Fury said, snapping Gypsy out of her thoughts. She looked at him in confusion and so did everyone else. "Come along Miss Stark." Fury told her, gesturing towards the door.

Gypsy didn't move of course, she was too confused. Did he seriously just tell her to come with him? Away from the house she just got situated in? Stark got up from his chair and actually looked kind of mad. "Uh, what was that Cyclops?" Tony asked angrily. He couldn't believe Fury had actually said that. Sure he wasn't ready to be a parent and sure he wished the girl didn't exist (not that it was her fault) but he wasn't about to let S.H.I.E.L.D's somewhat insane Director take his kid, even if he did just acknowledge that she was his.

"Don't make me repeat myself Mister Stark." Fury said, eyeing Tony warily. The billionaire was giving off a protective vibe even though he clearly didn't realize it. Fury had never known the guy to be protective of anyone but himself and Pepper. "You've collected a lot of enemies over the years Stark, they'll want to use her against you. She needs to know how to defend herself and, if something should happen, how to get herself out of any kidnapper's hold. We need to train her." Fury said, trying to sound calm.

Tony shook his head, breathing in and breathing out a rather shakily. "You're not taking her." He said furiously.

"Maybe he's right Tony. Maybe it'll be better if she leaves." Pepper immediately said, eager to get rid of Gypsy. When not only Gypsy but Tony and everyone else in the room (except Fury) shot her a glare Pepper took a step back, deciding not to speak anymore. She glanced at Gypsy and felt kind of bad for hating her, she looked like a sweet girl, but how was she supposed to like her? She was literally a mistake and a constant reminder for Pepper on how Tony could very easily leave her like he did to a thousand other girls.

"Do you really think she's safe right now? Anything can happen at any time Stark! She could get attacked shopping for makeup or something!" Fury said angrily.

"I don't wear makeup." Gypsy quickly said, offended by the suggestion that she would waste her time shopping for that garbage.

Fury rolled his good eye. "Whatever. The point is she's not safe. She needs to learn to protect herself." He said.

"Not at _S.H.I.E.L.D_. Not with _you_." Tony said, about to snap.

"Who do you suggest then!?" Fury shouted, finally giving up on being nice.

Gypsy cleared her throat in that way that demands attention. Tony and Fury instantly turned to look at hr, both of them with expressions of upmost fury on their face. Gypsy almost giggled when she thought the sentence "furious Fury" but calmed herself before she looked like a random giggling idiot. She gave them a lazy but all knowing smile then pointed over at Natasha and Clint. "Aren't those two like freaking badass S.H.I.E.L.D Agents? Couldn't they train me?" She asked. Gypsy took great pleasure in knowing that Fury hadn't thought up that tactic.

But Fury wasn't one to just let people one up him. "They go on missions, child. They don't have time to teach you." He told her.

"First off,_ not_ a child." Gypsy said, giving Fury an angry but somehow joking smile. Tony chuckled; he gave Fury that grin a lot. "Second, there's always Captain America. He clearly has military training." Gypsy said, gesturing to the super soldier. He smiled at her and she smiled back, genuinely this time instead of flirty like she had this morning. That flirty smile had made up for her disheveled just-woke-up-from-long-as-heck-being-sleeping-almo st-as-long-as-Odinsleep look.

Fury sighed again, turning his full body towards Gypsy and placing his hands on hips. "Captain America does missions for S.H.I.E.L.D too even though he is not a full time Agent. He doesn't have the time either; we could need him at a moment's notice." Fury told her.

"Actually sir I'm on vacation for the rest of the month." Steve piped up. Fury immediately looked over at him, slightly confused and furious. "It was my reward. I went on one hundred missions almost one after the other without complaining. Agent Hill approved of it." Steve said in explanation. He turned back to Gypsy and smiled at her again. "I'd love to train you Miss St—Gypsy." He said awkwardly, quickly correcting himself when he remembered she didn't like being called Stark's daughter.

Fury looked ready to say something but Natasha waved a dismissive hand. "Forget it Director, they're determined. Besides, me and Clint can still train her when we're not on missions. She'll be learning from the best." Natasha said, shooting Gypsy a grin.

"So you're not taking my daughter. End of story." Tony said furiously, giving Fury the Death Glare of the Day.

Gypsy shot Fury a smug grin as she put her feet on the coffee table and placed her hands behind her head. Which, in her opinion, was the ultimate "I'm not going anywhere and I'm freaking smug as hell" pose. When Fury's eyes lit up with anger Gypsy grinned.

"Yes, she's definitely you're daughter Stark." Fury grumbled to the billionaire who let out a bit of a snort. Fury rolled his eye at him before turning to Gypsy's new trainers. "Update on her progress weekly." He ordered them before storming out of the house. Maria once again nodded politely to everyone before following him out.

"You are not becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent." Tony said the second the front door was closed, turning to look at Gypsy as he did.

Gypsy grinned up at him, all charming innocence except for that hint of annoyance around her lips. "How'd you guess I was interested? I didn't even say anything." She said cheerfully, as if they were talking about what she planned to do after lunch instead of her plans for the future.

Tony rolled his eyes, flopping back down in his chair with a sigh. "You practically worship Natasha already so I figured you'd want to be like her." He said.

When Gypsy rolled her eyes Clint had to turn away so they couldn't see him snickering. The girl was so much like Tony, it was hilarious! "I don't worship her, just admire. She isn't a damsel in distress like every other chickadee in the world." Gypsy said, clearly annoyed.

"So your mom taught you to be independent I'm guessing. That's good." Tony said, feeling a little better. He didn't want any daughter of his to think she had to rely on a guy to take care of her. The Starks were a group of very independent people.

Gypsy noticeably tensed up as her temper rose. She was ready to get up and punch Stark in the face but she calmed herself just enough to not do that. "_Don't_ talk about my mom. I don't want to hear any mention of her coming out of _your _mouth." Gypsy said through clenched teeth. She balled her hands into fists and felt her palms throb in protest. The cuts her fingernails had caused the day before were still unhealed due to her lack of care for them and because of all the blood that had hardened over them.

"I should be allowed to talk about your mom. I _did _have a kid with her." Tony said, gesturing lazily to Gypsy.

"I don't care!" Gypsy shouted so loudly that the others jumped. Her eyes were blazing with fury when she turned to look at Stark. "And don't you dare use that 'had a kid with her' bullshit! You didn't raise me so keep your mouth shut about her!" Gypsy shouted at him. Stark instantly felt ashamed but he didn't show it. Instead he did something he never did during arguments, he shrugged. Like it was all beneath him, like it was all no big deal. Gypsy jumped up from her seat and looked ready to attack him but at the last second she stopped herself. "I'm gonna go break something." She grumbled, enraged, before running upstairs.

The second Gypsy was out of the room Steve turned to look at Stark, a glare on his face. "Good going Stark, you've upset her again." He said furiously.

"Shut up Spangles. You don't get a say in how I raise my kid." Tony said in a halfhearted attempt to be mad at the soldier. He swore if anyone decided to ask him how he felt right then he wouldn't lie. He'd tell them all about the defeated feeling growing in his chest.

"You're not raising her, you're arguing with her. There's a huge difference in the two Tony." Steve said, earning looks from everyone. Steve didn't often use first names unless he seriously wanted to get a point across. His use of Stark's first name seemed to do the trick though because the philanthropist immediately looked ashamed. Steve glared at him for a minute before following Gypsy upstairs, determined to get her to a punching bag before she actually broke something.


	7. Chapter 7

Gypsy's P.O.V

I have to admit, my inner fangirl was going crazy. I mean, I had seen the footage of Captain America in New York during that giant alien invasion. I knew just how freaking badass he was so it was kind of exciting to have him, a freaking hero, training me. I forced myself not to bounce as I waited patiently for him to hang up the punching bag. Apparently Stark had a gym added to his house when they rebuilt it and I had to admit it was pretty nice. All the latest workout machines along with the classics of course and the best freaking stereo system in the world. Stark certainly knew how swank a place up.

"So we're just gonna get rid of your anger first, okay?" Steve said once he had the punching bag hung up. I nodded but then my excitement burst like a bubble and my anger came flooding back. I hit my now glove hands together, smiling inwardly 'cause Steve had spent like ten minutes searching for bag gloves so I wouldn't hurt my hands. "Anger blinds you; it makes you do stupid things. It's best if you get rid of your anger before you try to do anything important. So before we actually train I want you to release your again." Steve told me.

I grinned evilly. "Can do." I said before walking up to the bag and punching it as hard as I could.

Steve's P.O.V

Steve watched Gypsy, impressed. She was really doing damage to that poor punching bag. It was clear she had a lot of strength in her, a lot more than he expected. Her fists could do some serious damage just with random punches alone. With the proper training she could probably very easily kill a guy. The thought of this poor broken girl killing someone made him upset though so he put it out of his mind.

Of course Steve noticed her brokenness, how couldn't he? He had an eye for detail, the eye of an artist, so very few things escaped his notice. Also he had come to recognize and see through Tony's techniques for avoiding his real feelings so he knew how to read this girl who was practically just like Tony. He knew she was hurt, that she had been hurt, bullied, and it made Steve incredibly mad. He wanted to know who had hurt this girl but he was afraid to ask. Gypsy was clearly not the type to appreciate someone prying into her pain.

Still, Steve could see the damage done to her. The majority of it was physical damage. There were burns, scars, and bruises decorating her body. There weren't many of the burns and scars but there were enough. Steve couldn't even count how many bruises were on the poor girl. Half of them still looked pretty fresh even though it had to have been days since they appeared while the other half of the bruises were slowly starting to fade away. Steve knew someone had to have beaten Gypsy and he was already hell-bent on killing the person who did it.

When Gypsy finally stopped punching the bag had sustained quite a bit of damage. Steve chuckled, relieving some of his anger as he did. He walked over to the now sweating and panting Gypsy, smiling as he did. She smiled up at him with an expression of pure relief. She had gotten the anger out of her system, good. Steve chuckled again as he reached for her hands, ready to help her remove the bag gloves. He was shocked when she flinched away.

Tony's P.O.V

Tony knew he shouldn't be monitoring Gypsy but he felt like he needed to make sure she was alright. He didn't want her to do anything stupid with all her anger cooped up inside her like that. Tony was starting to feel guilty for mentioning her mom earlier too so that might have been why he had Jarvis send him the Live feed coming from the gym's camera.

Damn his girl could punch! Tony winced each time her hand slammed into the bag, feeling bad for it and himself. All that anger was because of him and he felt awful about it. He understood why she didn't want him talking about her mom; he had used her mom after all and had abandoned her without a second thought. Tony really didn't deserve to even think about the woman that had raised his kid. _His_ kid…It was so weird thinking about her like that. Tony didn't want kids, didn't think he needed kids, so suddenly getting one that didn't even qualify as a child anymore was kind of messing him up.

"Are you spying on her Tony?" Natasha asked. Tony jumped and yelped like he had been hit, turning around in his seat to see Agent Romanoff leaning against the doorframe. He hadn't heard her, damn her ninja skills. "Because you know that's creepy right?" Natasha asked him. She shut the door to his little workshop and walked over, taking the precious alcohol filled bottle from his hand. She searched for a glass and then poured herself a drink.

"I'm allowed to check in on her aren't I?" Tony asked angrily.

Natasha took a sip of her drink before answering. "Yes, you're allowed to check in on her now that you actually know she exists. Even more so now that you've got her all peeved." She said, taking another sip. Tony groaned, regretting making the girl mad, and covered his face with his hands. He felt Natasha playfully flick one of the longer locks of his hair back into place. "Oh calm down Stark. I'm sure if you had known about her you would never have abandoned her. At the very least you would have sent child support checks." She said, sounding joking but probably quite serious.

"Of course I would have done something but I didn't know about her. Her mother never even sent me a letter saying 'hey, guess what you're a dad!'" Tony said, looking up at the Live feed. Gypsy was staring at the punching bag with an intense look on her face; no doubt she was imagining beating the crap out of him. "I had no clue…but I should have. I mean, I couldn't even remember what happened when I woke up with that girl beside me. I should have checked, should have made sure at least one of us used protection, but I didn't even think about it. All I wanted to do was get back to my garage so I could work on my car." Tony said, practically to himself.

Natasha sat down on the edge of his desk, looking at him with that cool calculating look she gave everyone when she knew they needed her to listen. She wasn't judging of course, everyone by now knew that was just Natasha's normal face. The Russian took another sip of her drink, silently telling Tony to continue.

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "I was stupid, I was young, and I ruined the lives of a young woman and an unborn baby. I realize now that my life choices weren't the best back then but that doesn't make up for what I did." He said. His eyes were focused on Gypsy who was only just now slowing down. "It doesn't make up for how much I hurt her." Tony said and he wasn't sure if he was referring to the bearer of his child or his child herself.

Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder, surprising him. The Agent wasn't known for her willingness to have physical contact with people. Nor was she known for smiling often so when she did Tony was even more shocked. "You can make up for it now Stark. You can make it up to her by being a father." She told him gently, gesturing with her drink to the girl on the screen. Natasha retracted her hand from his shoulder but still smiled comfortingly, only turning her head towards the screen when she did. "Looks like you might have to parent soon anyways." The fiery redhead commented.

Steve had been watching Gypsy the whole time, Tony had noticed that but he hadn't thought much about it. Steve was training her so he was supposed to keep an eye on her right? But still, the smile Steve gave Gypsy as he walked over to her made Tony think that maybe the super soldier wasn't watching her just because he was her trainer. Tony felt himself glaring at Steve but instantly squashed it down when he noticed Gypsy smiling back. For one, he didn't need to be getting over protective of a daughter he just met. Second, if Gypsy thought the smile was good natured than it probably was. She was a Stark after all, she had good intuition.

When Steve reached for Gypsy's hands to no doubt remove the bag gloves he never expected the girl to flinch away.

"Jarvis improve the sound! I want to hear their conversation!" Tony said quickly.

"Right away sir." Jarvis replied and the volume instantly went up. The camera also zoomed in on Steve and Gypsy, making it easier to see their expressions.

Gypsy's cheeks were a bright burning red now and she looked horrified by her reaction. "Sorry, I just…" She clearly didn't have an excuse she was willing to tell. Gypsy pressed her lips into a thin white line, obviously trying to control the self induced anger boiling up inside her.

"I was just going to help you remove your gloves. It wasn't like I planned on hitting you or anything." The super soldier chuckled out but at the mention of hitting Gypsy flinched. Steve's eyes widened at the same time as Tony's and Natasha's. "Wait, are you used to being hit? Is that what all those bruises are from?" Steve asked in shock. He went to touch one of the bruises gently but Gypsy flinched away again, this time stumbling back a step or two. "I'm not going to hurt you Mi—Gypsy. I swear I won't." The super soldier told her.

Gypsy stared at him for a moment then let out a frustrated growl that made Steve, Natasha, and Tony jump. She ran out of the room, leaving a stunned Steve. Tony instantly jumped up from his seat, prepared to go find Gypsy and demand to know where she got the bruises from, but Natasha stopped him.

"She's angry and confused and terrified right now. I think it'd be best if you left her alone." Agent Romanoff told him. Tony shook off the hand holding him back but didn't try to leave. She was right, he'd only make it worse.

Gypsy's P.O.V

I was lying beneath my bed, curled up in a ball. No one ever expected a genius to hide beneath a bed so I knew no one would search for me here. I just had to calm down; I had to get my emotions in check.

Why the heck did I flinch?! It hadn't been the fact that I was used to being beat that had made me flinch, though that had something to do with why I didn't like people touching me. No, I had flinched because Steve had been being nice and he had been trying to do something to help me out. I was a flirt, I teased and that was the end of it, and the guys I flirted with didn't want to actually know the real me, they wanted something _else_. So a kind touch instead of a suggestive one? Yeah, that freaked me out a little.

My fingers traced a particularly large bruise on my arm. I hadn't thought anybody would ask about the bruises but apparently I was wrong. My step father had beaten me the day before the funeral, just two days time now, and yet the bruises still looked incredibly fresh. They hurt too, made moving sore, but I was used to it. I was used to ignoring the constant pain and pretending everything was alright. Mom would help me pretend; she'd listen to music with me or watch a movie with me when I looked ready to break down. She told me to never rely on someone else to take care of me like she did. I had promised her I would never be like her and she had smiled, happy that I didn't want to be like my mom.

Tears threatened to be known but I forced them down, making a lump form in my throat in the process. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't. I was stronger than this. Way stronger than this. I could get through it even if missing my mom was ripping a hole in my heart.

I wished I had a loving parent again.

**Did you think I was going to let Steve and Gypsy have a romantic moment? Lol well you thought wrong! Don't worry, romance will happen eventually I just don't know with who yet. Clearly it's leaning towards Steve but you never know what'll happen ;) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed and here's some imaginary lollipops to bribe you into doing so. *distributes lollipops before running away like a madwoman flailing my arms***


	8. Chapter 8

**Pigeon (I'm not saying the beginning of your name, sorry), I have thought about the scene you suggested and I can guarantee they'll have some sort of moment like that.**

**LiquidLuck007, thank you for loving my story and I will be posting as fast as I can**

** Avengerlicious, thanks! XD You are officially the number one reviewer of this story**

** ParamoreRoxMySocks, I do have a thing against Pepper. I just don't like her, don't really have a reason I just don't like her. I was leaning a little towards trying to make Gypsy seem more the victim but trust me I'll give her plenty of scenes where she kicks butt. Also, I will be soften Pepper almost back into her original self soon enough. (please define Mary Sue for me, I'm not entirely sure what it means)**

After three days Gypsy had learned all the basics of fighting and was moving on to more difficult moves. She was also learning to use an array of weapons so that she would be prepared in any situation. Natasha even showed her how a spoon could be used to kill someone, which almost resulted in Gypsy throwing up. Gypsy actually proved to be handy with guns though, having been taken to a gun range once or twice as a kid by one of the town police officers when her step father was in jail and her mother was trying to bail him out.

"I hope we're never enemies Miss St—Gypsy. I'm afraid I'd die." Steve said jokingly as they examined the paper target she had been shooting at with a glock. The head of the little grey man had a perfect circle of bullet holes in the center of his head and another perfect circle on his chest.

Gypsy chuckled but rolled her eyes. "Steve how many times do I have to remind you to not call me Miss or anything close to my last name?" She asked, looking at him pointedly.

Clint nudged her side playfully. "Oh Stevie is just being polite. He was born in the forties after all and they had a thing about treating woman with respect." He said with a smile. "Of course now we don't treat our woman with respect, we argue with them constantly." Clint added jokingly.

Gypsy smiled at him. "Yes but at least now we're allowed out of the kitchen. I bet I'd be making you boys sandwiches right now if this was the forties." She said causing a blush to creep across Steve's face.

"Who said it had to be the forties for you to make us sandwiches?" Clint said, raising a joking eyebrow as he smiled. "Get to the kitchen and make me some food!" He said, aiming to his her on the butt jokingly.

Gypsy spun around and caught his hand before he could do anything, grinning as she did. She flipped him over her shoulder and he let out a low groan when his back hit the ground. Gypsy laughed and fell on top of him, pinning him to the ground. "Sure Clint honey, I'll make you a sandwich. What type of poison would you like in it?" She asked jokingly. Clint laughed but didn't reply, too busy trying to wiggle out from under her. Gypsy chuckled at him. "What? Can the great Hawkeye not escape the capture of a girl half his weight?" She teased him.

Clint suddenly looked up at her, a mischievous grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. He moved and suddenly Gypsy was on the ground instead of him. Clint sat down on her stomach making her huff in mild annoyance while he pinned her arms to the ground, determined not to get punched by Gypsy's already balled up hands.

"What were you saying, Roses?" Clint asked tauntingly. He had given her about four nicknames in the past few days, all music related. Metallica, Guns N' Roses, Guns, Roses. They were ridiculous nicknames, not very creative, but they made Gypsy smile. Plus they sounded better than Gyp.

Gypsy rolled, slamming the side of Clint's head into the ground. It didn't hurt him that bad but he pretended it did, moaning and groaning dramatically. Gypsy sat down on him again but leaned down to peer at his face, a look of concern on his face. Clint immediately felt bad cause she actually looked genuinely upset. He pause din his fake pain and grinned at her evilly before going back to complaining. Gypsy rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You're a pain Clint." Gypsy told him.

"I know." Clint replied proudly. That earned him another eye roll and Gypsy let him up. He grabbed at her as he got up; trying to start up another play fight, but Gypsy evaded him.

Gypsy ran behind Steve and wrapped her arms around his waist, making him blush like crazy. She buried half her face in his toned as heck back, grinning like crazy. "Help me Steve! I don't want to get attacked by the evil bird man!" Gypsy said jokingly.

Steve couldn't help it, he had to join in on the fun. Before the girl could react he had thrown his arms off of him, spun around, and looped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up off the ground and spun her, actually getting a _giggle_ out of her. Clint narrowed his eyes at Steve and silently asked the soldier if they were going to have a battle to see who could make the girl laugh more. Steve rolled his eyes, thinking that it was rude and disrespectful to Gypsy along with incredibly dumb. Still, he couldn't help grinning slyly at Clint.

Gypsy noticed the silent discuss the boys were having and had to contain an eye roll when Steve set her down. She went to say something, chastise them for their immaturity, when Highway to Hell suddenly started playing throughout the whole house. Gypsy looked at her new friends as they groaned in annoyance.

"We have to save the world again. I'd grab some guns and ammo Gypsy. Maybe a couple of knives too." Clint told her as he walked across the gym to where he had left his bow and quiver. The gym had basically been transformed into a training area so that they could teach Gypsy to shoot without risking anyone who could possibly be roaming around outside.

"Save the world? Is there another alien attack going on?" Gypsy asked curiously, grabbing her glock and multiple magazines. She swiftly tucked the magazines and gun into their respective holsters before attaching the holsters to her belt.

Clint shrugged, picking up his weapons. "Who knows? Probably just a mini alien attack, nothing serious." He said nonchalantly. He was trying to play it cool but in his head he was thinking of the last alien attack they had had. Ever since New York extraterrestrials came knocking almost every week, like someone had invited them to come visit. Most of them were hostile. "Then again maybe it's just a few of Thor's buddies. He sometimes forgets to warn people when a few Asgardians are going to pay a visit." Clint said.

Steve tossed Gypsy her military knife which was lying on the ground, still in the thigh holster Natasha had bought for it. Gypsy easily put on the holster but cursed a little when she realized that absolutely all of her weapons were visible. Natasha always said to have at least one concealed weapon at all times. Of course Gypsy hadn't even thought she'd be leaving the house today so she couldn't really be blamed for her lack of foresight.

"So how does Highway to Hell make you think there's an alien invasion" Gypsy asked curiously as they left the gym.

Steve shook his head, thinking the whole thing was ridiculous. "You're dad wanted an easy way of telling everyone in the house to get ready. Don't know why he picked this song though, it's not exactly foreboding." The super soldier explained.

Gypsy stared thoughtfully up at a speaker. "Maybe he chose it cause it gets people pumped up? Adrenaline's great for emergencies." She said thoughtfully.

The super soldier shrugged, heading towards the Avenger suit closet where they kept Steve's suit and everyone else's spares. "You think more like your dad than I do so you're probably right." He said absently before disappearing into the oversized closet. He silently cursed himself, he had compared her to Tony again.

Clint grabbed Gypsy's arm and started pulling her along, making her go faster. She looked mad now but that would have to wait. They had something to fight, something to keep the world safe from, and they needed to get the heck out of there. Luckily almost all of the Avengers were in the living room looking ready to kick some butt. Natasha was double checking all of her weapons which were somehow hidden flawlessly, not even showing a little. Thor was practice swinging his hammer, looking determined while he just managed not to smash the lamp on the end table. Bruce was sitting on the couch. Reading.

Natasha looked over at them when they entered the room and her eyes instantly did a weapons check on both of them. Clint of course had his bow and quiver of arrows so he was ready to go, even if he was in training clothes. Gypsy had a glock and a knife, clearly visible, and only two spare magazines. She was in a sports bra, light blue shorts, and tennis shoes. By no means was the girl ready for this but what were they supposed to do? None of them had expected an attack anytime soon so how were they supposed to know to get her something for fighting? Natasha cursed herself anyways, she should have thought ahead. Now the girl was going to get hurt.

Gypsy noticed Natasha eyeing her but ignored it, not feeling up to a lecture right then. She went over to Bruce and sat down beside him, placing her head on his shoulder. The past couple of days Bruce had been letting her hang out with him while he worked in his own personal lab. He'd taught her a lot of things and didn't mind if she fell asleep at two o'clock in the morning, using his shoulder or desk or sometimes even his back as a pillow. He was acting how Tony should have been acting, like a dad.

"Whatcha reading?" Gypsy asked curiously, afraid to look at the book in case he got annoyed. Some people overreacted when someone tried to read over their shoulder.

"One of the old outdated science journals. I like to go through them and marvel at how much we've accomplished over the years." Bruce said, turning to the next page. He glanced over at Gypsy and immediately took in the weapons attached to her. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Do you really think Tony will let you go with us?" Bruce asked, shocked.

Gypsy couldn't help grinning evilly. "I'd love to see him try and stop me." She said. Gypsy looked around, expecting to get a snarky reply from Stark, but didn't see him. She couldn't help being a little disappointed. Three days and she'd only seen him about four times. Bruce told her that Stark threw himself into working on his Iron Man suits when he was stressed. Gypsy had asked where Stark's workshop was but no one had told her, stating that it was probably best if she just let him be for a little while.

A knock on the door stopped Bruce from replying. Gypsy immediately jumped up and ran to the door, peeking through the eyehole for a split second before opening it. Fury and Maria were standing in the doorway, both looking dead serious. Like so serious Gypsy didn't even want to tease them. She gestured for them to come in quickly, smiled a little at Maria who was staring at her curiously, and shut the front door quickly.

"Where's Rogers and Stark?" Fury asked as he made his way to the others.

"Right here sir." Steve said, jogging into the room. He was holding his shield almost protectively and wearing his skin tight Captain America suit. Gypsy had to look away to stop herself from drooling. Natasha shot her a knowing look though and Gypsy started choking on held back laughter. Steve gave her a confused but amused smile before turning back to Fury. "Stark should be—"

"Stark's right here." Tony said, emerging as he climbed the stairs. Gypsy wondered if his workshop was downstairs but she didn't ask, she was too distracted. Her eyes had locked on the hotrod red and gold suitcase he was carrying. One of his Iron Man suits. "Sorry, had to put up a few things. What's going on?" He asked.

Everyone turned to Fury, focusing their attention on his now grim face. Gypsy's stomach twisted into knots as a sense of dread creeped over her. Something about Fury's expression just unsettled her. The S.H.I.E.L.D Director took a deep breath.

"Loki's escaped his prison. He's back on earth."

Gypsy didn't know who he was talking about but the way the room became absolutely dead silent told her this guy was bad news. Clint's grip on his bow tightened so much Gypsy thought he was going to break it. Natasha placed a comforting hand on his arm but she didn't look any better. Bruce and Steve looked stunned, the paralyzed time of stunned. Gypsy looked over at Stark and was surprised to see the green sickly tint that had suddenly appeared on his face. Thor looked ready to die.

"That's impossible!" Thor finally shouted out, making Gypsy jump. "Loki was in an _Asgardian _prison! He could escape a Midgardian jail but not one on Asgard!" The God of Thunder shouted. He was holding his hammer almost threateningly now and Gypsy thought he might just hurl it at Fury's head. She took a step back, scared.

"Who's Loki?" Gypsy asked nervously.

"Loki is Thor's adopted brother, the God of Mischief and Lies. He's the one who led the attack on New York." Natasha explained. Gypsy nodded and shushed up.

Fury, who had shot Natasha an angry look, turned back to Thor. "We're guessing you're brother used magic. He showed up and then a couple of your buddies a few minutes later. They're at the Helicarrier now." He said.

"Let us be gone then! The sooner we learn of Loki's escape the better!" Thor shouted before practically running out of the house. Fury looked pointedly at Maria and she nodded before running after the big guy.

Tony shook his head angrily. "Fury why didn't you tell me that when you called?! All you said was freaking 'assemble' and I thought the world was ending!" He shouted furiously at Fury. The Director didn't seem to care though seeing as he had more pressing issues to deal with. Tony's eyes drifted over to Gypsy who was staring at everyone with worry and his eyes widened. She looked ready to leave with them, ready to fight. Her hand had even subconsciously traveled to her gun. "You are _not_ coming with us!" Tony shouted at her, surprising her.

Gypsy raised an are-you-kidding-me eyebrow. "Really? You think you can stop me?" She asked challengingly. The Stark smirk was on her face now and it begged for him to argue with her.

"I can stop you! You're too young and you're barely trained, you're not coming with us!" Tony shouted. Loki was a deranged god who enjoyed the suffering of others. He had murdered hundreds of people without a second thought. There was no way Tony was going to let Gypsy anywhere near him.

"So you think leaving me here, without any type of supervision, is a good idea?" Gypsy asked Stark, crossing his arms in front of her chest and shifting her weight to her right hip. She knew it was an annoying pose to be in, it just screamed know-it-all brat, but Gypsy didn't really care at that moment. Besides, she was a know-it-all so why not show it?

"I can get Pepper to watch you." Tony told her though he wasn't sure that was the best idea. Pepper was beyond moody lately and he wasn't sure it was just because of Gypsy. Something had been up with her for a while and asking her to watch Gypsy might just make her freak out.

Fury cleared his throat, snapping the attention of the two Starks to him. Both of them didn't look too pleased with Fury so he decided to state his piece quickly. "That might be for the best. We can't have untrained children running amok while we're trying to capture an insane god. No offense Miss Stark but you'd be a liability." Fury told her as calmly as he could.

"Do _not_ call me _Miss Stark_!" Gypsy shouted at the Director. Steve winced; glad he had never fully called her that before. She looked ready to shoot Fury and her fingers were even twitching toward her gun. Gypsy knew she was doing it too, knew it was putting Fury on edge, and she grinned evilly. "Fine, you guys want me to stay here I will. Give me a bottle of tequila, some tools, and about a thousand dollars and the house _might_ be in the same perfect condition when you get back." She said, directing her words towards Stark.

Tony shrugged. "Done." He said simply, obviously surprising Gypsy. He didn't mind giving her things he should clearly not give her if it meant she was going to stay here. Gypsy would never be safe if she went with him. Never.

Gypsy stared up at Stark, forcing her mask of lies back on. She wasn't going to let him know just how much that hurt. He was going to give her alcohol, money, and tools just so she wouldn't go with him. Did he seriously not want her that much? Gypsy thought that with the Avengers with her she couldn't possibly get hurt so Stark had to just be being a jerk. And Fury was going along with it! Gypsy clenched her fists, causing the still unhealed fingernail cuts on her palms to throb. She'd been reopening the cuts every single day when something would really tick her off and her fingernails would dig in again. All the times she got mad though were caused by Stark so they had gotten kind of deep.

"Done. Now get out of her, send Pepper if you have to but leave before I decide to kill you." Gypsy almost growled at Stark. She looked up at him and she felt the mask slip for a second. Tony saw the pain in her eyes and instinctively took a step forward, moving to comfort her without a second thought. Gypsy glared at him before storming upstairs.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose feeling like crap. He kept hurting her no matter how hard he tried not to. "Let's just go." Tony said, heading for the door. "Jarvis call Pepper. Tell her I'm sorry and explain what's happened." He told the AI.

Jarvis seemed to sigh. "Of course sir. I'm sure Pepper and Gypsy will be very pleased." He replied. Tony let out a deep sigh before walking out the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

(Pepper's P.O.V at first then goes back and forth)

Okay so she was a little bit terrified. The girl was obviously no fan of her and Pepper couldn't really say she was a huge fan of the girl. She was always arguing with Tony, always making him feel terrible, always pushing his buttons. Pepper knew the girl had a right to hate Tony but sometimes the girl seemed just a little too cruel. Not that Tony hadn't been acting cruel too.

Pepper let out a low groan. She had been beyond moody lately and it was making her thoughts wacky. One minute she'd be mad at Gypsy and the next she'd be mad at Tony. Pepper knew why she was acting like this but she wasn't ready to admit it. Not yet anyways. She placed a hand on her stomach before walking up the stairs to Gypsy's room.

The eighteen year old was sitting on her couch reading a truck magazine. She was lying flat on her back with her feet propped up on the armrest. She was holding the magazine up above her looking at a picture of classic car Pepper didn't know the name of. Gypsy didn't even look at her when she walked in though she did glance over when Pepper sat down in one of the chairs.

They were completely silent for a while and that seemed to bug Gypsy. She closed the magazine and threw it on the coffee table, propping herself up into a sitting position as she did. Gypsy looked at Pepper with a blank expression but it was obvious she wanted her to speak. Pepper bit her lip nervously for a minute but finally managed to gather her courage.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I was…well I don't really know what I was. Hurt, definitely, and scared. I was worried about Tony and me and…" Pepper stopped herself before she could revealed the secret she wouldn't even admit to herself. Her hand drifted to her stomach again and she started tracing circles on her belly. Gypsy just watched her with that emotionless expression. Pepper bit her lip again. "You're intimidating too, has anyone told you that? I know you don't like being compared to your dad but he's the exact same way. The carefree attitude, the smirk, the I-don't-care-about-anyone-or-anything expression. It unsettles people." Pepper told her, smiling a little.

Surprisingly, Gypsy smiled. "No one's ever told me I was intimidating but I always assumed I was, at least a little. Girls never messed with me, just talked behind my back, and a lot of guys wouldn't talk to me till I started flirting." Gypsy said, sounding kind of cheerful and proud.

Pepper smiled a bit more, feeling slightly more relaxed. "The girls were no doubt jealous. Girls would die for looks like yours." She said, gesturing to the beautiful young woman. She remembered being young and jealous of the supermodel girls at her school. No doubt Pepper would be jealous of Gypsy if they were the same age and she didn't have the greatest guy in the world.

Gypsy just shrugged. "I don't care that much about looks. Really I could care less." She said but smiled a little at Pepper.

"See? There are a few more reasons the girls must have been jealous." Pepper said, grinning now. "You're looks are completely natural, you don't do anything to make yourself look that good, and you could care less about your appearance."

Gypsy grinned a little more at that. Pepper was actually trying to be nice to her. Gypsy had to admit it was nice having someone to chat to who didn't intimidate the heck out of her like Natasha did. Not that Nat wasn't nice; she was just not that great at light conversation and fun. Still, Gypsy wasn't used to a woman other than her mom wanting to chat with her about normal things. She felt herself throwing on the mask and putting up her usual walls of defense.

"I really am sorry though." Pepper said when Gypsy remained quiet for too long. She was starting to get nervous, what if the girl wouldn't forgive her? Pepper really didn't like hurting people or giving them the wrong impression. "I've been moody for weeks now and I was down to my final straw when you showed up. The stress just kind of made me freak." Pepper told her apologetically.

Gypsy's inside knotted up. She didn't want to forgive the lady; she had been extremely rude and had very nearly insulted her mother. But Pepper sounded so sincere, so upset by her actions. Gypsy let out a deep sigh, releasing her frustration. She forced a few of the walls down, removed most of the mask. Pepper stared in shock as the pain filled Gypsy's expression and covered her features in a shadow. It was clear the girl had been through too much even at such a young age. Pepper wanted to wrap Gypsy up in a hug but she had a feeling the girl didn't respond well to nonaggressive touch. The bruises on her, though they were fading, were still fresh and they told Pepper a lot about the girl.

"I forgive you Pepper." Gypsy said, choking on the lump in her throat. She was feeling physically sick now. Gypsy was not good at apologies, forgiveness, expressing emotions she felt were weak, and taking down all of her defenses. She knew she looked terrible too because Pepper's expression had turned from apologetic to horrified. Gypsy hadn't even let down all of her defenses! She could only imagine what she would look like if she dropped everything.

Pepper nodded, believing Gypsy completely. The girl wouldn't apologize with her defenses down like this and not mean it. Pepper offered Gypsy a smile and the girl smiled back, throwing her defenses back up so that she seemed happier than she felt. Pepper stood up, her hand still on her stomach. Gypsy eyed her hand as a thought slowly started to form in her head. Pepper seemed to notice because she let out an attention grabbing cough. Gypsy looked up at her, the thought pushed away for now.

"You wanna watch some television with me? I can make popcorn or, actually, lunch would probably be better. There's enough food in the kitchen to feed an army of Thors." Pepper said jokingly.

Gypsy got up from her couch and straightened her clothes out. "I'd like that. Thanks." She said without looking up at Pepper. She was trying her best not to show too much care.

Pepper grinned a little more and offered Gypsy her hand. Gypsy took it, albeit hesitantly, and Pepper dragged her downstairs for a girl's day.

**And Pepper's back to her sweet self. Kind of. She doesn't have that much personality in the movies, no offense to her. Hope you like the chapter. Please review, I'd appreciate it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the delay, been a little busy moving my bedroom. Anyways, here's a chappie for you crazed ones who are reading this. Thanks to all of you, I adore those of you who have followed, favorites, and reviewed. Knowing you like my story makes me grin like the Cheshire Cat.**

No Real P.O.V

The Asgardians, Sif and the Warriors Three as Thor introduced them, explained what had happened with Loki once they were on the Helicarrier. Tony had been relatively angry when they had boarded the jet outside his house and flown straight up. The billionaire didn't appreciate having the S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft above his house. Of course he didn't get to comment on it because of the Asgardians. Their explanation was filled with enraged shouts from Thor and Fury.

From what the Avengers could gather the guards themselves had freed Loki, by accident of course. The Asgardians hadn't put Loki in a prison designed for highly magical captives and the gods refused to admit to their lack of foresight. He had managed to turn himself invisible, a talent the Asgardians had no clue he could do, and had placed a copy of himself outside of the cell so that when the servant girl came in with his evening meal she thought he had escaped. She ran and got the guards who immediately lunged at the Loki illusion. They sailed right through it of course and slammed into the jail cell Loki was in. Their combined weight and the force that they hit the cell with broke it and Loki managed to escape. He didn't use the Bifrost to reach Earth though, the Asgardians still had no clue how he managed to get here.

Fury, to say the least, was enraged. He couldn't believe the Asgardians had been so incompetent and he told them so. The four gods in turn got mad and called him a "petty mortal." All except one who was so silent and grim looking that it kind of freaked the Avengers out. Thor had to get between the female and Fury when they looked ready to fight.

"Will you stop acting like children?! We have a freakin' god to capture or have you forgotten?!" Clint shouted, silencing the gods and Fury. All Clint wanted to do was punch that sadistic bastard who had taken over his heart and mind. Listening to them squabble while the killer of hundreds of people ran around kind of pissed him off.

Fury shot the Asgardians one last cold look before walking over to the Avengers. "Don't worry Agent Barton, we'll stop. Once we reach the area Loki landed we can search the spot and start tracking him." The Director told them.

Thor turned to his friends while Fury talked to the other Avengers. "Peace my friends. Do not get angry with them." Thor told them though he wasn't sure any of them were paying attention. Hogun was staring around at the control room, Fandral was checking himself out in the shiny surface of the nearby table, and Volstagg was patting his stomach as if he was starving. Sif was still glaring after Fury, as if she was still ready to fight. "Loki _did_ attack their planet. Having him here again is unsettling for them." Thor reminded his friends.

"Yes Thor we understand but that doesn't give them the right to shout at us. We are better than them by far." Sif said, eyeing Natasha who was now giving her a sideways judging look.

Thor sighed loudly. He did not like his friends arguing with his Midgardian friends. The humans had opened up their homes and their hearts to him and had treated him as kindly as his fellow Asgardians. He didn't like them being insulted and he cursed himself for being stupid before and doing so. "Sif, we are not completely better than them. We can learn from the humans just as they can learn from us." Thor told his friend. Sif gave him a "whatever you say" kind of look before turning to Fandral to scold him on his vanity. Thor sighed again and joined the other Avengers to listen to Fury.

It took them a grand total of twenty minutes to reach their destination. Tony felt his stomach twist up in knots when he thought about how close it was to his home. It was an unsettling feeling knowing that the God of Mischief had been so close and Tony started to worry about Gypsy and Pepper. Maybe he should give them a call…

"Suit up Stark. We're going down in five minutes." Fury ordered him.

Tony shook his head free of his worried thoughts and grinned. "With pleasure." He said cheerfully. With that he demonstrated the briefcase Iron Man suit to the other Avengers. Millions of people had seen him use this type of suit when Ivan Vanko attacked him at the Circuit de Monaco but this was the first time any of them had seen it up close. Tony took great pleasure in seeing their stunned and impressed faces. Steve's especially since the super soldier was always awed by today's technology.

Within a few minutes they were on a jet and flying down. Tony of course was flying down in his suit and Thor wasn't going to miss a chance to use his hammer so he was flying on his own too. The others though had to deal with the newest visitors to Earth as they flew down in the jet. Sif and Natasha were silently sizing each other up which of course made Clint both protective and amused. Steve was trying not to glare at Fandral as the god checked himself out in every shiny surface around. Bruce was chuckling a little as Volstagg looked at him in confusion while rubbing at his stomach, like the big guy was thinking about food while wondering why on earth the weak looking doctor was there. Fury was glaring at all the Asgardians though he kept glancing over at Hogun with a raised eyebrow, like he was wondering why he didn't speak up.

Finally the jet landed and the Avengers shuffled outside, glad to get out onto open ground. The Asgardians no doubt felt the same way but Natasha was pretty sure it was because they could fight freely out here, do more damage. It kind of made the assassin mad, they only minded endangering humans if they thought they were going to get in trouble.

"Crop circle minus the crops." Tony said, nodding towards the huge circle of flattened grass.

"Very funny Stark." Steve said as he walked over.

Tony looked at Steve, pretending to be offended with a half smile. "What? I thought it was. They are technically aliens after all." He said. Steve rolled his eyes but couldn't help agreeing with that. The other Avengers and the Asgardians joined the pair and they all looked at the circle in silence. "What exactly are we supposed to be looking for Fury?" Tony asked after a while.

"Me?" The silky, low, undeniably powerful voice made everyone turn around at lightning speed. Standing just fifteen feet away looking as dapper and self assured as always was the God of Mischief himself.

"Loki." Clint growled out, taking a threatening step forward as he reached for an arrow.

A mischievous overly pleased smile stretched across Loki's face. "Yes?" He asked, using the most mocking playful voice any of them had ever heard.

Gypsy's P.O.V

I munched down on the sandwich Pepper made me rather happily. It was good, I had to admit it. So much freaking ham! I loved it! Oh and tomato and lettuce. That's stuff's always good too.

"Okay so why didn't Plankton just take the secret formula?" I asked, gesturing towards the screen angrily. "I mean, he was posing as Mister Krabs and we know the formula was there because Krabs stole it when he was pretending to be Plankton. So why doesn't he just take it?" She asked furiously.

Pepper chuckled softly. "Maybe it was apart of the deal?" She suggested before taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"But he breaks deals all the time! He's_ evil_!" I said, annoyed with the lack of logic in the cartoon. Not that I didn't love the no logic it was just kind of annoying when the miniature villain didn't do what villains did best.

"I don't know then." Pepper said, chuckling. "Plankton's not always very bright so maybe he just didn't think about it. After all there's plenty of evidence to prove he doesn't think things through. Like in the new Christmas Special. He shouldn't have gone with the robot thing." Pepper said.

I nodded my agreement, the robot had been a pretty dumb move. "Still, villains shouldn't be that dumb." I said and Pepper nodded. "A dumb villain is a boring villain. Every single one should have at least some smarts." I mused, speaking mostly to myself as I started to drift into my little thought world.

"I guess that means I'm incredibly entertaining." A velvety smooth voice said from behind them. I shot to my feet and spun around while Pepper just spun around on the couch. I was shocked to see a seriously attractive, kind of pale, black haired and blue green eyes standing just a few feet behind us.

Of course my shock wore off quickly. I wasn't about to let myself be rendered speechless by an attractive guy, especially when he had broken into the house. "Oh really? So you're a villain?" I asked, smiling in amused disbelief while I raised a playful eyebrow. Joke, flirt, stay calm. That's how I planned to handle this situation.

The man smiled with a slightly unsettling mixture of pleasure and amusement. "Yes I am a villain and, by your logic, a very entertaining one." He told me.

I sent him my own little emotion mixed smile. Pleasure, amusement, and playfulness. The perfect smile for dazing a boy though it didn't seem to have the same effect it usually did on this guy. Sure he seemed a little bit more intrigued but not as much as he was supposed to. I crossed my arms but made sure they lifted up my chest a bit, the backup move I used on the few occasions the smile didn't work alone.

"I'll be the judge of that." I told him jokingly, batting my eyelashes once as I made my eyelashes twinkle. The man chuckled a little, his eyes drinking in my appearance. A tad bit of confusion crossed his features. "So what's your name villain?" I asked playfully.

The man openly laughed now though it was short and soft. It reminded me of a purr and I actually kind of liked the sound of it. He had a very attractive and clear voice, the kind you wanted to wrap around you and bury yourself in. I bit down on the tip of my tongue, willing that thought out of my head. The man watched me closely, smiling again.

"My name is Loki. I'm sure Stark has mentioned me." The man said. Pepper gasped and my eyebrows shot up in surprise. I couldn't hide my intrigue.

**Which one's the real Loki? Which one could you punch and actually do damage? You will find out!...eventually. I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter so have fun waiting! Hahaha. Anyways, please review. I value your opinions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**To my darling readers, thank you. Lol I appreciate all of the reviews and don't worry, I have considered all of you opinions. Pschicamazingness223 I am sorry if your confused by my my switches in points of view but I'm already too far in to change it. Oh and katiebug17, don't worry. There will be a scene at one point that has more victimizing. Trust me. Or don't. Whatever floats your canoe.**

Tony's P.O.V

Clint fired an arrow at Loki before any of them could stop them. The God of Mischief dodged it easily though with a smile plastered on his face, as if he had predicted the shot. Tony figured the god probably had. Loki wasn't an idiot, he would know Clint wanted to kill him.

"Barton! Stand down!" Fury shouted right in Tony's ear making him wince.

"Yes, stand down like a good little soldier." Loki said mockingly. Clint's grip on his bow tightened even more and Tony could see the veins pop out on Barton's arm. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we? After all, you didn't do very good up against me last time did you?" Loki asked cruelly.

Clint reached for another arrow but Natasha grabbed his arm and held it behind his back, pushing upwards so that the arm threatened to dislocate. She gave Clint an apologetic but threatening look when he seemed ready to throw her off. Loki laughed again and Clint's eyes snapped to him. Tony thought that if looks could kill Loki would be dead as a doornail by now.

"Brother please, stop this madness." Thor begged his brother, stepping in before anymore could be said to enrage Clint. "Doing this will only lengthen your punishment. Return home to your cell and perhaps I can convince father to not punish you further." He told Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes but seemed irritated. "Do not call me your brother, Thor. I am not your brother and Odin is not my father." The God of Mischief said. Thor was clearly hurt by that stament because he winced as if he'd been slapped. "Also, I highly doubt you could calm Odin down in one of his rages." Loki added as an afterthought.

"You know what I was just thinking." Tony said suddenly, making everyone look at him while he stared at Loki. He was basically just trying to move everything along because if Thor and Loki kept talking they'd never stop. "We beat Loki before right? Just the Avengers that time but now we have five more people on our side. So why is Loki still acting like he can beat us when we freaking annihilated him last time?" Tony asked no one in particular, staring at Loki with his eyebrows raised in what might have looked like curiosity.

Loki grinned at him in a way that made Tony sick. "Oh that's because I know this will not be like last time. This time I will not fail." The God of Mischief said. Everyone glared at him suspiciously, wondering what his plan was. "You see, I planned this little encounter out. I figured the whole team would come here and leave something behind that you cared about. I decided to prove to you my genius and how much my magic has grown while I was trapped in that prison." Loki told them. His eyes met Thor's for a second who was starting to look horrified but then he locked his eyes on Tony's. The billionaire forced his face to look calm while the god smiled. "Jane Foster is entertaining enough but there are others much more fun. The women in your house really are a delight Stark. I must say, the younger one looks and acts a lot like you."

Tony's heart skipped a beat before it began hammering in his chest. "Touch them and I swear I will kill you." He growled out.

Loki grinned at him. "I'd love to see you try." He said.

Tony's face mask slammed back into place, covering his enraged expression. Before anyone could stop him he flew at Loki, intent on killing him. When he went right through the God of Mischief Tony nearly had another heart attack. This wasn't the real Loki. The real Loki was either with Jane Foster or at his house and Tony had a terrible feeling the God of Mischief hated him a bit more than his brother now. Tony didn't look back at the Avengers or even think twice before flying off, heading straight for his house.

Gypsy's P.O.V

I let out a slightly disbelieving chuckle. "You're Loki?" I asked in confirmation. The man nodded and I smiled, looking at him like he was one of Bruce's extremely interesting science experiments. "Stark didn't describe you to me so I am sorry for not recognizing you. Truth to tell though I didn't expect the God of Mischief to be so…" I pretended to search for the word as my eyes drifted over Loki's body. The past had taught me that guys really liked it when you looked at their body.

Loki looked at me, smirking with amusement while looking mildly interested. "So…what?" He asked playfully.

"So subtlety terrifying." I finished. Loki looked at me in interested confusion now, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at me. I let out a tiny laugh that sounded a little awkward but mostly amused. "See when I pictured the guy who tried to take over the world I pictured a big beefy guy ready to kill anyone who got in his way with his bare hands." I admitted, slowly walking around the couch and leaned against the back of it. Loki looked slightly offended now so I decided to speed up my little game. "But you are skinnier than I pictured though clearly with muscle. You aren't a brute because what brute would dress like that? You are deeply attractive, have a taunting alluring quality to you, and you seem so laidback. Easy going aloof people intimidate others. Not to mention you just radiate inner power while a beefy guy only seems tough on the outside." I said, generously giving out compliments to him. I used what Pepper said earlier as a compliment, it had worked against me so I figured it had to work against him.

Loki started walking forward slowly, staring at me with interest. "You have a silver tongue. You could trap a man with that gift." He told me. I let a bit of proud mischievousness appear on my face and in my smile. Loki stopped just a foot from me with a mischievous grin of his own. "But, unfortunately for you, I am the God of Silver Tongues. The God of Lies." He told me.

I chuckled and dropped some of the sweetness to my act, replacing it with flirtiness. "Now how is that unfortunate for me?" I asked him playfully. I bit my lip and chuckled seductively. I knew I was stalling but I didn't know what I was stalling for. Pepper wasn't about to do anything, she seemed frozen in shock, and the Avengers thought they were going after Loki so they wouldn't be back for a while.

"It is unfortunate because it means I will always beat you in this little game you're playing." Loki said with a smile.

"Oh but I love a challenge." I said, genuinely smiling now. I really did like to compete, no matter what the game was. I liked to win. Loki seemed to think along the same lines as I did because his smile went from playful to excitedly challenging. My smile more than likely reflected his. "What will you give me if I win Loki? What are the rules?" I asked, my voice low as I put some of my flirtiness back in.

Loki closed the remaining foot between us. He was taller than me by at least a foot which I hated since that gave him an advantage. His chest was uncomfortably close to mine with my arms crossed so I uncrossed them, giving me about a centimeter's worth of breathing room. Loki reached up and grabbed my chin with his long pale fingers. He ran a thumb across my cheek as he smiled down at me.

"There are no rules, sweetling. Oh and I could give you a great many things. If you win all you have to do is ask for something and you'll get it." Loki told me. With him this close and with his fingers on my face I could feel how cold his skin was. The cold mixed with the smoothness of his voice made me sleepy. "But what if I were to win? What would_ I_ get?" He asked, the mischievousness entering his smile once again.

I suddenly felt enraged. Loki was staring at me like I was a prize now and I had always hated that look. When guys gave me that look I usually flirted with them till I came off as the predator and they became the prey. I didn't like being prey, not at all. "Anything you want." I told Loki flirtatiously though my hands had balled up into fists. I felt my fingernails cut into my palms once again and the blood flowed out of the cuts. Loki smiled and suddenly snatched at my fist. I couldn't do anything because he had me pinned up against the couch.

Loki very slowly pulled my hand out of its fist and examined the cuts. "Ah, you've been very angry the past couple of days haven't you?" He asked, running a finger over one of the cuts. He held up his finger which was now covered in my blood. "What angered you into doing this? Other than me of course." Loki said, smiling slyly at her.

"My father. Iron Man." I told him, refusing to lie to this man. Something about him made my obsession with winning grow. I wanted to win and I'd use anything to achieve success.

Loki's eyes lit up so brightly that they could have been lights. I felt uneasy now; he looked way too pleased about my parentage. "Stark has a daughter? How interesting." He said. Loki's grip on my chin tightened and he turned my face so that he could peer at each of my features. I let him move my face but only because I had a feeling he was making sure I was Stark's daughter. He turned my face so that my eyes met his again. "You may prove important Miss Stark." Loki told me.

"It's Gypsy. I don't like being called Miss Stark." I told him.

"Of course. My apologizes, Gypsy." Loki said, saying my name like it was some sort of delicacy. That made me uncomfortable, extremely, but I didn't let him see it. Loki paused for a moment then grinned. "Your father just found out he was talking to a fake me. He'll be here in just a few minutes so I must be going. But before I do I need to know if you'll give him a message from me." Loki told me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, what's the message?" I asked, a little bit curious but mostly relieved. Stark was coming back, he was getting rid of this guy before anything bad could happen.

Loki stared straight into my eyes and I felt my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. His eyes weren't matching his expression anymore. His eyes gave away the desperation in his soul while he tried to look happily malicious. I stared at him in shock when I realized that this God of Mischief wore a mask. A mask of lies and confidence.

"Tell Stark that he may not have a heart," Loki let go of my chin and pointed at the spot where my heart was, "but his girls certainly do and I won't hesitate to take them from him." Loki grinned again when I narrowed my eyes in confused anger. I didn't know what he meant by any of that but it really didn't sound good. "Till next time Gypsy." Loki told me, taking a step back.

I grinned devilishly up at him. "Let it be soon." I said flirtatiously, peeking out from beneath my eyelashes in an adorably mischievous way.

Loki laughed, sounding pleased. He didn't say anything though, just smiled and headed for the door. He glanced back once he was standing in the open doorway, his eyes meeting Pepper's for a second so he could scare her and then meeting mine so he could smile once more. I smirked back at him and he turned away, walking out the door. He shut it behind him and I tumbled over the back of the couch, landing on the cushion beside Pepper. My feet now hung over the back of the couch and I was uncomfortable but I was too tired to care. I had just talked to a freaking god. A _god_! I was ready to pass out.

Pepper placed her hands on either side of my face and peered into my eyes. "Gypsy are you okay? Are you going to pass out? Please don't." Pepper asked then begged me.

"Not passing out, not yet." I told her, shutting my eyes. I took a couple of deep breaths as I tried to steady my racing heart. "Maybe gonna be a little sick. He really does have that inner power thing going for him." I said, chuckling a little in an attempt to make her think I was feeling okay. It obviously didn't work though because suddenly she took my hand, squeezed it, and placed her other hand on my forehead as if to check my temperature.

I heard the front door get blasted open but I didn't open my eyes. "Pepper! Gypsy! Are you okay?!" Stark shouted as he entered the house. I heard the sound of huge metal feet hitting the ground and knew Stark was in his Iron Man suit. The feet stopped just beside the couch. "Gypsy! Pepper did she pass out?" Stark asked worriedly.

I shook my head before Pepper could reply. "No, not yet. I'm tired though so I might go to bed very soon." I said.

"Was Loki…?"

"Here?" I finished for him. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see he had lifted up the Iron Man mask so that his real face was exposed. The worry in his eyes astounded me. "Yeah, he was. He told me to give you a message too." I told him. Stark suddenly looked terrified but he didn't say anything which was basically my signal to talk. "He told me to tell you that you may not have a heart but your girls certainly do and he won't hesitate to take them from you." I said, repeating Loki's message almost word for word. Stark paled considerably and I closed my eyes again. "You were wrong again Stark. I would have been safer with you." I told him, knowing it would hurt him deep.

I took a deep breath and let myself slip into unconsciousness. I dreamt of blue green eyes and a beautiful voice whispering that I was never going to win the game.

**Sorry if my Loki is terrible, I'll fix him later on if he is. Thank you to everyone that is reading this, to everyone who has commented, and to everyone that had favorited or followed. Reviews are welcomed and here are lollipops to bribe you into leaving them *hands out best lollipops in the world* Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just saw all my reviews and I was so happy that I decided to give you the next chappie as quickly as possible! I'm sorry it's short but the next chappie is going to be longer and really special. So here's my short quickly posted reward chapter for all of you! Thank you so much!**

Gypsy was mad as heck at Tony and he completely understood why. He had forced her to stay at the house and by doing that he had put her in danger. He also hadn't considered the possibility that maybe Loki knew where he lived. But who had? No one knew exactly what information Loki had gotten during his last visit to Earth. Well nobody but Clint and he wasn't about to go and admit he had told the God of Mischief everything he knew. The other Avengers would hate him if he told them. Natasha knew of course but no one else.

The second all the Avengers had gotten home they had demanded to know what had happened. Gypsy was passed out though, exhausted beyond belief from dealing with the god, so the task of explaining everything fell to Pepper. She did her best, telling everything as it happened and expressing embarrassment and shame at her lack of courage. Pepper lovingly played with Gypsy's hair, talking about how the girl had been brave enough for the both of them. Tony was glad they were getting along and thought their watching TV together was great but he hated that it had been interrupted by a power hungry god. A power hungry god hell-bent on killing all of them.

Tony stared down at his sleeping daughter with pride. She'd been brave, she'd stalled. Gypsy had actually _flirted_ with the god and managed to survive the ordeal. Maybe it had been because she didn't know how powerful Loki was or maybe it had just been some sort of defense mechanism. No matter what it was though Tony was proud of her. The only thing he didn't like was that Gypsy had told Loki she was her dad. Now the god knew he could use her against him.

"I should have left them some protection, Jane too." Fury said, pulling Tony out of his thoughts. A few minutes ago Jane Foster had called talking frantically about how Loki had been there. Thor had gone into a rage and was out searching for Loki with the other Asgardians. "Stark, I apologize. I take full responsibility for this." Fury told him.

Tony shook his head. "It's not your fault Fury. I don't blame you though I can't say the same thing about Thor." He told the Director.

Steve let out a sigh, hating the fact that he couldn't blame anyone for this mess. Well he could blame Loki but the guy wasn't exactly here to get blamed. He looked over at Gypsy who was still asleep. She had been in danger not to mention closer to that crazed monster than any of them had ever been. Gypsy had survived it though and she hadn't used her weapons at all. Not that she had them with her; she'd left them all in her room, but still. It was impressive, especially since it had been the real Loki and not a face.

"We'll need to move you all to a safe house." Fury said, looking around at the Avengers. They looked tired, ashamed, and beyond furious. They each looked at him in confusion. "If Loki knows where you live then there's always the chance he'll come back. If we move you there's less of a chance of him finding you." Fury explained.

Surprisingly, Tony was the first to nod. "Let me program Jarvis into whatever place we're going and you've got a deal." He told the Director. Fury nodded immediately, not understanding Stark's attachment to the AI but understanding that it would hurt the guy if the AI was left behind. Really though, Tony would have agreed to leave even if Fury had denied Jarvis coming along. He needed to get his daughter and Pepper somewhere Loki couldn't get to them and he didn't care what it took.

Slowly the others nodded their agreement. It would be for the best if they got a new place to live for a bit. The Avengers went to their rooms to start packing, all except for Tony. He remained in the living room with Pepper, Gypsy, Fury, and Maria.

"We all owe her. We put her in danger, we owe her." Tony said, looking down at Gypsy. He looked over at Pepper, smiling slightly. "We owe you too of course." He added.

Pepper shrugged but smiled. "You can pay me back later." She told him.

Tony nodded but then looked sad again. "But now that's two things I have to pay Gypsy back for." He said solemnly. "Making her live a life without a father and for putting her in danger. The father part I can fix by being a dad but how the heck am I supposed to make up for this?" He asked no one in particular.

"Knowing her she's already got a few ideas." Pepper said with a chuckle. Tony chuckled too; the girl really was a lot like him.

**Once again thank you all. I love getting reviews and your enthusiasm made me grin :D Thank all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**My lovelies! Nice to see you again! I was playing the anxiety waiting game with you for a bit. I was waiting for the last chapter to get as many views as the chapter before it before posting this chappie. Lol. So anyways I love this chapter simply because I love it. You don't love it, that's fine. But it's my special chappie so enjoy!**

Gypsy's P.O.V

When I woke up Stark told me we were moving for a bit, for mine and Pepper's safety. I nodded but said if we were leaving Jarvis I wasn't going. Stark had laughed and this time it hadn't been coated in smugness or any other type of negative emotion. He had actually genuinely laughed and smiled at me before assuring me Jarvis would be coming along.

Needless to say I was a little shocked so I instantly ran upstairs to pack. I still had my three boxes and my three bags lying in the closet so it was super easy gathering up all of my things. Natasha brought me a few extra boxes though, saying there was no chance I was leaving behind all my new clothes. I rolled my eyes but graciously accepted them.

"We're gonna be leaving tomorrow Stark, no matter what." I heard Fury say outside my door. I slowly crept over and peered around the corner to see Fury talking to Stark. "Pack as much as you can because S.H.I.E.L.D will only be making one trip back here to gather whatever you forgot."

Stark rolled his eyes and I smirked. "Yeah One Eyed Willy, I get it. Now can I please go talk to my daughter?" He asked the Director with some annoyance. I blinked in surprise and ran into my closet where I still had a few articles of clothing to pack away. By the time Stark came in I was packing up my last shirt. I glanced back at him but pretended like I had no plan of acknowledging him. Stark shifted awkwardly in my closet doorway. "You still want to see my workshop?" He asked after a minute.

I looked up at him in surprise. "Seriously? I can go down there?" I asked eagerly, getting up from where I was on the floor. Stark nodded and I grinned wildly though I was starting to wonder why he was asking. I pushed my thoughts down though so as not to spoil this. "Then heck yeah! Let's go!" I said excitedly.

Stark didn't talk to me as he led me down to the workshop but I didn't mind it. I was too excited and I bounced as we went down the stairs. My jaw hit the floor when I glanced through the clear wall at the bottom of the stairs and I was speechless by the time Stark got me into the workshop.

"Impressed?" Stark asked, smiling a little.

I looked over at him and grinned wildly. "Oh definitely. This place is amazing!" I said excitedly. Before he could stop me I ran over to the Iron Man suits and started examining them with interest. "They're works of art. Seriously, they are. The workmanship, I have to say you did a wonderful job." I turned back to Stark who was staring at me looking mildly dumbstruck. "They're apart of you, aren't they? Even without the glowy thing in your chest." I said. I had noticed the absence of the glowing light the day I met him but I had never commented on it. I never really got the chance to ask about it though.

Stark shifted awkwardly. "Yeah, they're apart of me. Giving them up, it would probably kill me." He told me.

I stared at him thoughtfully for a second then turned back to the Iron Man suits. I didn't want him to realize that I wanted to ask him more questions about himself. We hadn't talked, really talked, since I had arrived and that had ended in a shouting match. Stark seemed to sense my want to talk though cause he came over, two glasses and a bottle of tequila in his hands.

"You know, you can ask me stuff if you want. I know I suck at conversation but I can try my best." Stark said, pouring himself a drink but leaving the other glass empty. I gave it a sideways glance, wondering if I could get myself a drink. I wasn't big into alcohol, it made me sick pretty easily, but I didn't mind drinking it. Plus, after today, I felt like I needed a drink. "You can have some. Just don't tell anyone, I don't want to get arrested." Stark told me jokingly.

I grinned and quickly poured a decent amount of tequila into my glass. I glanced over at Stark awkwardly. "What's your favorite food?" I asked so suddenly he jumped.

"Uh, shwarma. We had it after the big battle with Loki and I kind of took a shine to it." Stark told me.

"Shwarma huh? I've never had it though I hear it's pretty dang good." I said, taking a sip of my drink. Stark did the same thing though his was very close to a gulp. "Personally, I can't choose between steaks and burgers. They're just too dang good, you know? Oh and fried chicken, that stuff's amazing. Not K.F.C though, too greasy, I like homemade stuff. Anything meaty actually is my favorite food. Mama called me her little carnivore cause I absolutely had to have meat in all of my meals." I realized I was talking way too fast and quickly shut up. I was trying to be chatty, trying to show him that if he tried to talk to me I wouldn't hate him, but I was failing. Opening up, talking, that wasn't exactly _my_ thing.

Stark cleared his throat awkwardly. "You think K.F.C's too greasy?" He asked me and I nodded, not minding that he had picked that out of everything to focus on. All the rest had been basically a ramble. "Me too actually. It's just so gross." He said, shooting me an awkward grin.

I let out an amazed chuckle. He was trying to talk to me. He was actually trying to make a conversation with me. "Definitely." I said, trying to hold back the massive grin threatening to appear on my face.

"Hey are you allergic to anything? I should probably know that since I'm your…" Stark suddenly stopped talking, drowning the end of his sentence in alcohol.

I realized suddenly he was about to call himself my dad and I froze, not knowing how to respond. He hadn't been acting jokey either. He had literally tried to calm himself my dad. What had made him stop? I took a gulp from my drink before grinning and letting out an amused laugh. "Yeah I'm allergic, like deadly allergic, to penicillin. My dad should really know that, just in case I get sick." I told him, taking another drink. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked amazed….and happy. I grinned.

About twenty minutes later we were both sitting on the floor of the workshop, kind of drunk. We'd needed alcohol to keep us talking but once we were tipsy we just drank to drank. Talking got easy. Really easy. I found myself holding my sides, trying not to spill my drink, as I laughed at one of his stories.

"Okay so tell me about you and Pepper? You guys serious or what?" I said when my laughter had died a little.

Stark grinned at me. "Oh yeah, definitely serious. She's changed my life." He told me. I grinned drunkenly and took another sip of my drink. "I would be dead right now, no joke, if it wasn't for her. Like on the pavement in ashes!" He fell into a fit of laughter. I giggled uncontrollably. I had never drank tequila before, just the canned big brand stuff, but I still hadn't expected it to have this effect on me. "Best girl I've ever been with!" Stark sang out.

"Yeah, you didn't stick around with mom long enough to know otherwise."

We both grew dead silent. I hadn't meant to say that. Hadn't meant to let it slip. Dammit! Alcohol! I hate yoooooooou! Hmmm actually no I like alcohol. Don't like my drunk brain though hahahahahaha. Stark looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered it but the words hit my ear like a hammer. I felt my anger, felt everything negative I had felt towards the guy, melt away. He meant it. He really did. But I had something I had to tell him. Something I felt he deserved to know.

"I had a step father." I choked out. Tears had sprung up without me knowing it and were running freely down my cheeks. I let out a noise of disgust and wiped them away. "He beat me." I finished.

As expected, his eyes went huge. "What?" He gasped.

"My step father beat me. You weren't there to be my dad so he got to beat me." I told him, looking at him. I could see the pain in his eyes, the self loathing he was feeling. "That's where I got all the scars. The burns are from his cigarettes when he'd dig them into my skin. All those bruises when I first showed up? He gave them to me practically just before my mother's funeral." I whispered the last sentence. I wiped at my tears again, furious with myself.

Stark was suddenly right beside me, hugging me. I buried my face in his shoulder and tried not to sob. He rocked me, shushed me like you would a baby, told me everything was going to be alright. He told me he'd never let me get hurt again. Told me _he'd_ never hurt me again.

Finally though I couldn't be held any longer. I whispered thank you then pulled away. I found the remaining alcohol and drained it. Stark…my dad…stood up awkwardly and looked at me. He didn't smile, didn't show any emotion whatsoever. He said the one thing I needed to hear without even a little bit of emotion. "Do you want to drunk dance to Black Sabbath?"

A huge goofy grin appeared on my face. "Do you even have to ask?" I asked jokingly.

My dad grinned and soon we were clumsily dancing around the room to Black Sabbath's Gypsy. We sang the lyrics loudly, stupidly, but we never messed up. By the end of it though we were so tired that we collapsed beside each other laughing. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I had a dad and he was freaking awesome.

**BONDING MOMENTS! I do love me some bonding moments. Also cheeseburgers. Mmmmmmmm, cheeseburgers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPPIE! Here you are my lovelies!**

No Real P.O.V

They moved them to No Man's Land. That's basically any of them could think as they stared up at their temporary house. They had been moved to a town that was barely a pinprick on the map and the house was small even if it did have three floors and a basement. The top two floors were just bed and bathrooms so there wasnt a lot of room to do anything. None of them really minded it that much they just wanted to complain. They missed their place in Malibu.

"Could be worse." Gypsy said with a shrug. Her mind quickly drifted to her old life and she bit down on her tongue to keep her feelings in check. She got a few smiles in response but mostly everyone was distracted.

Fury, who was the only person who knew exactly where they were and therefore the guy who had led them to this little house, nodded. "That's the spirit. Okay so I've planned out who sleeps on what floors. I've arranged it so that there's as little damage as possible to the house." He told them. "Doctor Banner, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Thor, and Miss Foster get the second floor. Bruce gets his own room, no arguments. Agents you will be sharing a room. You can fight with the happy couple over who gets what room." Fury told them. They nodded and began unpacking their vehicles. "Stark, Miss Potts, you get the master bedroom on the third floor. Steve and Gypsy you get to fight over the remaining two rooms." Fury told them.

"You get the bigger room." Steve immediately told Gypsy.

Gypsy grinned at him. "Aw Steve, you're such a gentleman." She said flirtatiously. She winked at him and his face went bright red. Gypsy laughed and headed for her horse trailer. "Hey dad will you help me carry stuff up?" Gypsy called to Tony over her shoulder.

"Only if you help me carry my own stuff afterwards." Tony said with a chuckle, walking over to her.

"Of course." Gypsy said before they both disappeared inside the horse trailer. When they emerged with most of her stuff everyone was staring at them in shock. None of them had been told about their bonding last night and Pepper only had a faint idea of what they had done. She had no clue about the alcohol, thank God. They would be in so much trouble right now if she knew. "I know we're sexy but you really shouldnt stare like that." Gypsy told their friends, smiling smugly. Tony's lips suddenly broke out into a proud grin. The two Starks exchanged amused looks before carrying Gypsy's things inside.

Tony glanced over at his daughter as they carried up her things. He was so glad she didn't hate him anymore. He regretted letting her drink, he'd never let her do that now, but he definitely didn't regret the results of it. First time for everything haha. He knew she would never forgive him for what he did to her mother but he knew she'd forgiven him for everything he'd done to her. Tony smiled a little. This was one of the few times a girl had forgiven him for something. Haha life was starting to get pretty funny. Well, funnier than usual anyways.

Once they had everything in Gypsy's room the girl tried to go back downstairs, determined to help her dad carry his things. Tony laughed and ruffled her hair playfully. "I was joking Gypsy. You don't have to help me with any of my things. You unpack." He told her. She tried to protest but he just shook his head, grinning. He left her room without another word and Gypsy couldn't help but grin. He was awesome.

Gypsy got halfway through packing before someone bothered her. That someone being Clint and Steve. Clint came out of nowhere and pounced on her, wrapping his arms and legs around her. "Stop unpacking!" Clint shouted almost into her ear. Gypsy laughed and tried to throw him off. "No! You arent allowed to work anymore! We're going out!" He told her.

"Where? We're not allowed in town remember? Fury doesn't want us learning our location." Gypsy said, giving up in her attempt to get loose.

Steve grinned at her from the door frame. "Clint found out there's a park nearby that's medieval themed. He wants to go play." He told her.

Gypsy grinned wildly. "Oh my gosh I love you guys." She told them lovingly.

"Love you too now let's get the heck out of here Guns!" Clint said excitedly, releasing Gypsy. He pulled her to her feet then ran out of the room like a child.

Gypsy walked over to Steve who was smiling slightly. "Why does he want to go to this park so bad?" She asked him.

"Apparently there's a really high perch there. He wants to climb it." Steve said, lying. He knew why Clint wanted to go to the park. Gypsy had mentioned offhandedly on their ride here on how she hadn't been to a park since she was seven. Clint had whispered to Steve that they were taking her to a park the second they got the chance. Also buy her icecream. Steve had willingly agreed to participate in the plan.

Gypsy laughed and Steve grinned, it was nice making her laugh. "That's Bird Man for you. Let's go." She said cheerfully. She grabbed his hand, making him blush, and started dragging him down the stairs.

They passed Tony as they headed downstairs and he watched them for a second before clearing his throat in an attention grabbing way. "What are you two up to?" He asked, eyeing their interlocked hands. Noticing Tony's gaze Steve tried to pull his hand away but Gypsy had a tight grip. She shot him an annoyed look then smiled at her dad.

"We're going to the park dad. Clint wants to climb things." Gypsy explained to him.

"Please dont let him jump off of things." Tony begged, making Gypsy laugh. "Seriously, Natasha will be so mad. I dont want to deal with an enraged Russian." He told her. Gypsy laughed again and started pulling Steve downstairs but Tony stopped them. "Just a second hon. I need to talk to Steve for a second, I'll send him down when we're done." Tony told her, glancing over at the super soldier in a way that just dared him to protest. Steve didnt protest of course and Gypsy just shrugged, thinking that it was probably just guy stuff. She practically ran downstairs and Steve was left to face Tony alone. The protective father turned his glaring eyes on Steve. "I know what you guys are up to and I want to say thanks but if she gets hurt I swear I will kick your red, white, and blue butt. Physically or emotionally." Tony told him seriously.

Steve grinned at Tony nervously. "Dont worry Tony, she'll be fine. There's no way I'm letting her get hurt." He told the scary father before quickly running away.

Clint and Gypsy had managed to unhook the horse trailer from the back of Gypsy's cruddy truck by the time Steve got outside. It was actually the most inconspicuous vehicle for them to drive in this town. Steve thought that was kind of funny as he neared the two leaning happily against the truck. "I called passenger seat while you were inside." Clint told Steve the second he got close. As Gypsy climbed into the driver's seat Clint wiggled his eyebrows mischievously at Steve. He'd planned this. Clint was absolutely determined to hook up his two friends.

Steve awkwardly got into the truck and Clint purposely took up as much space as he could so that Steve was forced closer to Gypsy. Steve's cheeks turned a bright red and Clint laughed at him. Gypsy stared at them in confusion but started up the truck anyways. "You boys confuse me." She told them cheerfully.

Clint shrugged. "It's our job." He told her. Gypsy laughed and pulled the truck out of the driveway.

Within five minutes they were at the park. Gypsy, seeing how awesome the park looked, stared at in awe for a minute before practically leaping out of the truck. She took off towards the park and they had to run after her. They caught up to her when she stopped in the center of the park grinning like a madwoman. "Thanks guys." She whispered to them, shooting them loving looks. She still had no clue that they had done this for her but she was glad they had made her come along. Gypsy's eyes followed a child racing through one of the wooden hallways. She almost had a heart attack when the kid pushed open a _secret door_ and went into a freakin' _secret passageway_! "Oh my chocolate bunnies. Oh my chocolate bunnies. Secret passages, secret passages, secret passages! They have _seeeeecrets_! I LOVE THIS PARK!" Gypsy said excitedly. She ran over to the door excitedly but stopped before she passed through it. "Extreme castle tag! Clint's it!" Gypsy called before running into the secret passage.

Steve shot a grin at Clint before quickly ducking into a tunnel just big enough for him to crawl though. Clint laughed and ran after Gypsy.

Gypsy could hear Clint behind her so she poured on the speed, ducking out of the secret passage and down a new one the second she got the chance. This park was amazing! There were so many little hidey holes all over the place and then like a thousand tunnels and passages! It was amazing! Gypsy wanted a house just like this! She grinned as she found a sweet little spot near the fake dungeons where she wouldn't be found. Clint ran right by her! Gypsy grinned wildly.

_"Having fun?" _Gypsy froze as the purr like voice entered her ears. She looked around for him then realized how stupid that was. The God of Mischief wasnt going to show up at a castle playground with two of the Avengers around.

_"Yes thank you. I'm having a lot of fun and I'd appreciate you not ruining it."_ Gypsy thought angrily. She didn't want to deal with a crazed god, not now. Not when she was happy and having fun.

There was a soft chuckle. _"I can be fun too Gypsy. Tell me where you are and I will show you fun." _He told her, no doubt smiling darkly.

Gypsy tried to hold back a smile but it didnt work. _"You are known as the God of M__ischief. I would expect you to be at least a little fun." She said playfully. "Still, I'm not telling you where we are. I dont even know where I am."_ She told him truthfully.

_"You better figure it out girl." _Loki told her, his voice suddenly filled with aggression. Gypsy cringed slightly and silently thanked God the dark haired man wasnt here in person. _"My revenge upon those blasted Avengers can't happen if I can't even find them."_ He said.

_"None of us know where we're at. Fury dropped us off here like people drop off dogs in the country." _Gypsy told him angrily. She didnt like this her new friends being threatened. It was a protective thing. _"If you want to find us I suggest you search the whole world, going from pinprick to pinprick. That or talk to Nick Fury."_

There was a pause. _"I would rather not face the one eyed man right now, not with my plans still in early development. The man is smarter than he looks, he could bring down my whole plan. After all he managed to bring that broken team together." _Loki said thoughtfully.

_"No! Coulson did that! Dad told me all about him! You ass! Coulson sounded awesome and you killed him before I got to meet him!"_ Gypsy said furiously.

Loki chuckled again._ "My apologies. I did not mean to deprive you of entertainment."_ Loki told her. Gypsy clenched her fist in annoyance, he thought it was funny. She wasnt mad just because she hadnt gotten to meet Coulson. She was mad because her dad actually looked incredibly upset about the man's death. _"And you've started calling Stark 'dad' have you? Has that relationship improved then? Will it hurt him more now when I take you away from him?" _Loki asked.

Gypsy rolled her eyes. _"You are _not_ taking me from my dad. It wont happen." _She told the god defiantly.

_"Dont bet on it Miss Stark. I am a very clever man who knows some very clever tricks. I could very easily capture you, if only I knew your location." _Loki said smugly. Gypsy could imagine him grinning darkly as he spoke.

_"Good luck finding it out cause I'm not telling you." _ Gypsy said sassingly. She knew the God of Mischief was going to yell at her but just as her brain picked up in the first bit of a shout Steve came running up. "Ah! Steve! You scared me!" Gypsy said dramatically, grinning at him playfully.

Steve grinned back, his face red. He was out of breath but he seemed pretty happy about it. "Clint found me. Being chased. Run with me?" He panted out cheerfully.

"Of course." Gypsy said, laughing a little. Steve helped her to her feet and gripped her hand tightly. They ran through the castle, laughing as Clint chased after them.

_"Enjoy your time with them while you can girl. You wont be with them much longer." _Loki hissed darkly at her. Gypsy rolled her eyes and threw up every wall she had in her head, pushing him out. She focused all her attention on running and on her friends, keeping her thoughts away from the dark god and his plans.

**There's a park near my town that is amazing and looks like a medieval castle. It's a park dedicated to a boy who died a long time ago :( I thought it deserved to be acknowledge for its awesomeness and for the memories it holds for a family. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone! I love the reviews I've been getting, they make me grin wildly whenever I read them. So thank you again and if you feel like reviewing then that's awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Lol thank you all for the reviews and for reading so much! Lightning Lily, I will be having scenes where she shows off her smarts in the future but right now she doesn't really need to use them. Trust me though, I'll be throwing her into a situation where they'll be _very_ useful. Cutie5lexis, the park is amazing. Like beyond amazing. Oh and Avengerlicious, lol of course that's the scene you're waiting for lol. Loki, most beautiful villan ever.**

No Real P.O.V

Gypsy started having nightmares that night. Nothing big at first, not for the first couple of days, just her usual fears of zombies and crippling silence. But then the nightmares started getting worse. She'd see one of her friends die and it would be so _vivid_. Gypsy couldn't tell reality from the nightmares after a while. They were just too realistic. Gypsy was afraid to go to sleep, afraid of seeing her whole family slaughtered again. She cursed Loki every time she woke up from one of these nightmares, she knew he had sent them.

Tony knew Gypsy was having the nightmares too. It was clear by the bags under her eyes and the tortured looks she was giving everyone. She had also came running into his room one night sobbing about how he'd died in a terrible explosion involving his Iron Man suit. Tony had wrapped her up in a hug and assured her that there was no way he was going to die, especially not in his Iron Man suit. He had had to take her downstairs and explain how the Iron Man suits would never explode with him in them and how it could withstand a huge explosion. Gypsy hadn't seemed overly convinced but she had smiled a little in relief.

Gypsy's nightmares was actually why Tony didn't want to go on his date with Pepper tonight. Pepper had begged him to take her out, claiming there was something very important she had to tell him, and he'd agreed without a second thought. Tony regretted it now as he looked down at Gypsy. What if she had another nightmare? What if she needed him and he wasn't there to tell her the nightmares weren't real?

"Are you sure?" Tony asked her for the umpteenth time that day.

Gypsy smiled up at him and chuckled. "Yes dad, go and have fun. I'll be fine." She told him. She'd been having a great day, a seriously amazing day, and for once she wasnt worrying about going to sleep. She was even already dressed in the silken pajamas Natasha had bought her even though it was only about nine o'clock or so.

"Are you-"

"Dad if you ask me that one more time I'm gonna hit you. Now go." Gypsy told him. She shot him a huge grin before running upstairs to her room. "Jarvis! Can you play Shoot to Thrill throughout the house? And make it loud enough for dad and Pepper to hear." She told the AI as she walked into her room. When nothing happened she grinned. "Pleeeease Jarvis?" Gypsy asked sweetly.

"Of course Gypsy. We can't let them leave without a bang now can we?" Jarvis said and Gypsy swore he would have grinned if he were real. Shoot to Thrill started blaring throughout the house almost immediately. Her dad's laughter somehow managed to be louder than the music. Gypsy grinned as she leapt onto her bed. Jarvis, being the best AI ever, didn't turn off the music till after the song had finished even when her dad left. "He seemed extremely pleased." Jarvis told her.

Gypsy grinned wildly, getting comfortable in her bed. "I know, I heard him laughing. Thanks Jarvis." She said. She then let out the loudest most exhausted yawn the world had ever known.

"Miss Stark I insist you go to sleep this second." Jarvis said immediately. Gypsy smiled at his bossyness. He was like a unjudging, more loyal than a puppy, extremely protective invisible friend. Gypsy loved him.

"Yes Mister Boss." Gypsy mumbled into her pillow before passing out.

**Alright so next scene is going to be a dream sequence so it'll be written in Italic. The aftermath of it will also be in that chapter and the writing will be normal for that part. Thanks for reading everybody I really appreciate it! Review if you like, lollies and cookies to you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

Gypsy's P.O.V

_Everyone was in the living room getting ready to watch a movie when I wandered in. Dad and Pepper scooted apart on the couch to give me some room to sit. I happily took my place between them and grinned when my dad ruffled my hair playfully. I looked up at the TV only to see Finding Nemo playing on the screen. I laughed and asked who picked it. Clint stuck his tongue out at me and claimed that Finding Nemo was amazing. I rolled my eyes and exchanged an amused smile with Bruce._

_"Hey who's got the popcorn?" I asked, looking around for the gigantic green bowl that usually held the delicious treat._

_The green bowl was suddenly dropped into my lap from behind me. I greedily popped about five pieces of popcorn in my mouth and mumbled a barely recognizable thank you as I did. Cold lips brushed against my ear. "You're welcome luv." The eerily beautiful voice whispered to me. I opened my mouth to scream but Loki clamped his hand over my mouth. "No, no screaming luv." He told me. I looked over at my dad, hoping for his help, but he wasnt there anymore. My eyes widened as they swept the room, everyone was gone. "You didn't think you were going to have a good dream for once, did you?" Loki asked mockingly, chuckling darkly._

_I bit down on the god's hand and he yelped in surprise. I leapt up off the couch which instantly disappeared. The whole room disappeared in fact, leaving me in a gigantic black void with Loki. "You complete ass! Do you know what type of torture you've put me through?!" I shouted at him._

_Loki growled at me, clutching his hand that was surprisingly bleeding. "I know, of course I know you pathetic girl." He told me._

_"Why?! Why did you send me all those freakin' nightmares?!" I shouted, my blood boiling. He had made me think my friends and family were dead. He had made me wake up with tears running down my cheeks. I had enough anger to try and beat the stupid god to a bloody pulp._

_"I was weakening you. Making you so pathetic you would _want_ to tell me your location." Loki explained, surprisingly._

_"For the last time I don't know!" I shouted at him._

_"Then find out!" Loki shouted back, storming over to me. He grabbed my chin roughly and forced me to stare up into his eyes. "I must have my revenge! They humiliated me! I will pay them back severely but I need your damned location!" He shouted. _

_I didn't appreciate being yelled at so I glared as fiercely as I could. "You're an idiot." I hissed up at him. Loki snarled and grabbed my throat. He lifted me into the air and I gasped for air. "You should never have asked me. I'm the least useful person. I'd have asked Bruce." I choked out, wanting to get under the god's skin as much as possible before I died._

_Loki suddenly dropped me and my knees crashed into the ground. I groaned in pain and annoyance as I tried to get up. Loki stopped me though, shoving me back down. I glared at him as he stooped over, making us almost eye level. He grabbed my chin, gently this time with soft as silk fingers. "Sweetling, you are not the least important person and I do not regret using you." He told me in that beautiful voice. Against my will I felt myself calm and relax. "I don't want to just kill the Avengers, I want to hurt them. I want to make them rue the day they made me their enemy. Stark would be devastated if he knew I had you. He'd go insane trying to get you back." Loki whispered to me. He smiled a little at me. "Besides, the monster is too brutish for my taste. I like gentler creatures." He caressed my cheek and grinned wildly at me._

_I snorted. "If you think I'm gentle then you're horribly wrong." I told him, smirking a little. He just laughed at me which made me glare. I scrambled backwards, away from him, the propelled to my feet. He didn't seem to like the fact that I was no longer kneeling before him, the jerk._

_"You better either find out your location or send your precious Avengers after me very soon girl." Loki told me as he straightened up, going back to his old hateful ways. I rolled my eyes and he glared at me. "Do it or I swear I will punish you in ways that you can't even imagine. I will torture you. I will put you in a never ending nightmare. You will wish you had never been born." Loki growled at me. I stared at him, trying hard to hide my horror. He glared at me for one minute more before turning and disappearing into the darkness. Leaving me alone._

_I fell to the ground, this time much more gently. I sat crisscrossed and buried my face in my hands. I started sobbing and the noise bounced off the invisible walls around me, filling my ears with their tortured sound._

No Real P.O.V

Gypsy woke up sobbing and covered in a cold sweat. Her pillow was soaked in tears while her blankets were soaked with her sweat. She felt like her body weighed a thousand tons and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. But she couldn't sleep. Loki was in her sleep. She didn't want to hear anymore from him about his plans, about how he'd use her. She didnt want his mere presence in her head to cripple her further. Why did he have to have such an intimidating presence?!

Gypsy clung to her pillow, gripping it like a lifeline. She needed comfort right now but she didn't know who to go to. It was only ten so her dad and Pepper wouldn't be back yet. The toehrs were more than likely throwing a party downstairs. Gypsy ceased her sobbing long enough to listen to the house. There was the softest sound of music from the room next to hers. Steve was in there then, trying to put himself to sleep with music. Gypsy was stumbling to his room in a second, taking the pathway through the bathroom that connected their bedrooms.

When Gypsy came in Steve was sitting up in bed reading. He looked up from his book and saw Gypsy standing in his bathroom doorway with tears rolling down her cheeks. Before he could react she had ran over and leapt onto his bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began sobbing uncontrollably into his bare chest. Steve was shocked but he quickly got over it, realizing he needed to comfort the poor girl. He put his book on his bedside table before wrapping his arms around Gypsy. He moved her so that she was sitting on his lap and sobbing into his neck.

"It's okay Gypsy. I'm here for you sweetie, I'm here. You're okay." Steve whispered to her. He wasn't very good at comforting people but he felt that's what Gypsy needed to hear. She needed to know someone was here with her. That she was going to be just fine. "Nothing's going to get you with me here okay? I promise. You can stop crying sweetie." Steve told her gently. Gypsy nodded a little but didnt stop crying. Her sobs subsided but the tears wouldn't stop. Steve pulled her away from him a bit and held her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He looked into her eyes and was stunned to see that most of her walls and almost all of her mask had fallen apart. She was broken right now. Steve gave her a comforting smile that she tried to return but couldn't. He realized he had to get her talking about why she was upset. "Gypsy girl, sweetheart, you have to tell me what's wrong." Gypsy immediatly shook her head, violently. Steve looked at her with pleading eyes, all he wanted to do was help her. "Gypsy please. Tell me." Steve begged her.

Gypsy looked at him and felt her resolve crumble to dust. "Y-yo-you can't tell an-any-anyone!" She managed to choke out. Steve nodded his promise and she swallowed, choking on the great big lump in her throat. "Loki's been s-send-sending me d-dr-dreams."

Steve felt himself go into defense mode at the mere mention of the Norse god's name. He released GYpsy's face only to wound his arms tightly around Gypsy and pulled her protectivly against him. Gypsy knew he was beyond mad because the super soldier was shaking. Even when her dad had driven the soldier to the brink of killing someone Gypsy hadn't seen Steve shake. She released his neck and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Steve. Steve p-please don't. I ne-need you right n-now." Gypsy begged him. The anger on his face was terrifying her and she wanted to run away from him.

The super soldier looked into her eyes and felt most of his anger melt away. She needed him to be strong for her, needed him to be there for her, and he was failing. He was even scaring her! Steve sighed and looked apologetically up at Gypsy. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm so sorry." He told her truthfully. Gypsy nodded before falling back against his chest. She wrapped her arms once more around his neck and rested her head against his chest like it was a pillow. Steve had to admit he liked having her this close to him and he kissed the top of her head. "We have to tell the others." He breathed out, his lips brushing her hair.

"NO!" Gypsy practically screamed, looking up at him in horror. "You promised! Please Steve! They'll go after Loki and that's exactly what he wants! You can't tell them!" She shouted, her speaking only fixed by how scared she was.

Steve shushed her and pulled her back against his chest. "Dont worry, I won't tell them. You're right, I promised." He whispered soothingly to her. He kissed her forehead in yet another promise and Gypsy visibly relaxed. Steve smiled down at her as she yawned. "Do you want to stay in here tonight?" He asked her. Gypsy nodded sleepily. Smiling, Steve positioned themselves so that they were lying down, her basically lying on top of him. Steve threw his blankets over them and she fell asleep instantly. When the super soldier looked at her sleeping face he expected to see peace but all he saw were tears. He kissed her forehead before moving so that her head fit perfectly under his chin. "Dont worry Gypsy. I'll protect you. I swear I will. From anything and everything." Steve whispered to her. He felt her suddenly stop crying and he smiled. He fell asleep with that smile still painted on his face. Gypsy woke up for just a second, long enough to realize he'd called her sweetheart and just plain Gypsy, before falling to a heavy sleep with a smile on her own face.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony's P.O.V

Tony hadnt gone home last night. He'd driven Pepper home at about ten thirty or so and then driven off. He'd parked in front of a store and buried his face in his hands. She had told him...dear God he was screwed. Tony had no clue how to handle this. It had been such a shock, such a huge surprise. His head was swimming, it wasn't working. He couldn't get his mind straight. He'd drifted in and out of sleep in his car trying to handle the situation.

Finally at about six o'clock in the morning he realized he needed to go back to the house. Pepper was probably mad at him for just dropping her off but he had needed to get away, had needed to think. He hadn't done much of that though and now Tony realized he needed to talk to someone. Pepper of course was out. Bruce had been up for three days straight and had crashed an hour before he left so it wouldnt be a good idea to try and wake him up. Natasha would yell at him, Clint wouldnt react the way he should, and Thor would yell his congratulations for the whole world to hear. Tony barely knew Jane and Gypsy...oh dear God. Gypsy was going to kill him. That left Steve, the super soldier of all people. He'd probably yell at Tony too but if the Iron Man pilot showed him just how broken he looked the super soldier would comfort him. Advise him.

Coming to that decision, Tony drove back to the house. He snuck inside as quietly as possible and then up the stairs without making a sound, afraid of waking anyone. When he reached Steve's door he stopped and glanced over at his own bedroom door. He wondered if Pepper had managed to get any sleep or if she'd stayed up waiting for him. Feeling awful, Tony knocked on Steve's door. "Hey Cap?" Tony called softly through the door. He waited for a moment but got no reply. Tony looked at the door in confusion. Steve was always up at this time, the weirdo liked to workout this early in the morning. Why wasn't he answering his door? "Spangles?" Tony said a little louder. Still no answer. "Listen Capsicle, I'm coming in." Tony said. He waited a minute, took a deep breath, and walked in.

Tony stopped in the doorway. The fact that Steve was still asleep in his bed didn't make him stop but the fact that _his daughter_ was lying in _Steve's bed_ certainly did. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was using him as a pillow while he had his arms wrapped possessivly around her. Gypsy was lying on top of the super soldier and the covers were pulled up over them. Tony felt any clear mindedness leave his body as it was replaced with the enraged and protective father mindset. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a little, but when he let it out it came out as a shout that would have scared even Loki.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"


	18. Chapter 18

No Real P.O.V

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Gypsy woke up immediately and let out a small scream of surprise. Steve jumped awake which of course made Gypsy jump too. She looked up at him at the same time he looked down at her. Gypsy grinned up at him goofily as he blushed wildly. "Hello beautiful." She told him cheerfully. Steve blushed more but smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tony shouted again. Both of them turned to see a very angry looking Tony standing in the doorway. Gypsy's grip on Steve tightened as she saw the anger on her dad's face. He looked absolutely terrifying and it just seemed to grow. Gypsy suddenly realized why he was so mad and leaped up out of Steve's bed. Steve got up quickly too, his face redder than a tomatoes.

Tony was across the room in a second. Since Steve wasnt wearing a shirt Tony couldn't grab hold of it but he did latch on to the poor soldier's shoulder. He held it in a death grip as he pulled back his fist. Just as he was about to destroy the super soldier's face Gypsy caught his arm.

"Wait dad stop! It's not what you think!" Gypsy shouted quickly. Tony heard the sincerity in her voice and looked back at her, though he still wanted to bust the Captain's nose. Gypsy sighed in relief before looking at her dad seriously. "Dad, we didn't do anything. I promise. I had another nightmare, a really bad one, so I went to Steve for comfort. I didn't want to be alone after he got me calmed down so he let me sleep in here. I had him in a death grip so it wasn't like he could be a gentleman and sleep on the floor. I wouldn't let him go." Gypsy told him quickly.

"Why not?" Her dad growled out.

Gypsy stared at the floor in shame. "I just couldn't bear it. I needed someone there." She told him. She looked up at Steve and smiled thankfully, adoringly. "Steve was just being a sweetheart, as always." Gypsy said appreciatively. Her dad still looked furious though and it made Gypsy sigh. "Dad it was a really bad dream." She whispered, her voice cracking.

Tony took one look at his daughter and most of his anger drained away. He shoved Steve away, making the soldier fall back onto his bed, before pulling Gypsy into a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here honey, I am." He whispered to her. Gypsy nodded absently as she tried to stop herself from thinking about her dream. Tony sighed heavily. "I was just so broken up last night. Pepper goes and tells me she's pregnant and I just couldn't-"

"WHAT?!" Gypsy shouted so suddenly that Tony jumped. She pulled away and looked up at him in stunned shock. "Pepper's pregnant?!" Gypsy shouted. Tony didn't know whether she was angry or not so he very hesitantly nodded. Tony's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Gypsy grinned wildly. "I'm gonna be a sister!" She said excitedly. She did a dance around the room and Steve chuckled at her, thinking it was cute which made him blush. Gypsy suddenly stopped and turned to Tony. "Oh no! You're not...I mean you said you couldn't..." Gypsy bit down on her lip, hard, looking absolutely heartbroken. "You're not gonna leave her are you?" Gypsy asked.

"What?! No!" Tony shouted, shocked. Well actually he wasn't all that shocked. Of course Gypsy would ask him that, she'd left her hadn't he? She was concerned for the unborn child, she didn't want it to grow up without a dad like she had. Tony sighed, not even the least bit mad. "It's just...I don't know how good of a father I will be. I don't know how good of a father I _am_." He explained, gesturing to her.

Gypsy's sad expression suddenly became happy. Well, happyish. Kind of a mix between joyful and pitying. "You're an awesome dad. I'm lucky to have you and my little sibling will be lucky too. You'll do amazingly." She told him lovingly.

Tony smiled a little, glad someone believed in him and feeling a whole lot better. Then he suddenly seemed to remember what they had happened before he let slip about Pepper's pregnancy. "Gypsy, go to your room for a minute okay? We can talk about your nightmare once I'm done chatting with Capsicile." He told her. Gypsy looked worriedly at Steve and Tony let out an annoyed sigh. "Honey I'm not going to kill him. Just do as I tell you alright?" He told her. Gypsy reluctantly nodded, shot Steve a thanking smile, and ran from the room. Tony spun around and glared viciously at the super soldier, making him flinch. "She is my daughter Rogers. I may not have been around to teach her about guys but I'm around now to protect her from them. I won't tell you not to go near her because she trusts you and because she trusts you I'm going to tell you this." Tony got in the super soldier's face, his eyes blazing. Steve gulped, he had never seen Tony look this protective and mad. "If you hurt her I will kill you. I don't care that you're a super soldier. I don't care that you're an Avenger. If my daughter gets hurt by you I swear on my life I will kill you." Tony growled threateningly at him.

The Iron Man pilot left the room, leaving the terrified soldier behind.


	19. Chapter 19

No Real P.O.V

Gypsy wouldn't tell Tony exactly what her dream was about. All she would say was "It was bad." No matter how many times Tony asked, begged, Gypsy would not explain any further. It annoyed Tony but he knew he would never get anything else out of her about it unless she wanted to tell him. She had his stubbornness, unfortunately.

Tony, with some major insistence from Gypsy, went and talked to Pepper. His beloved girlfriend asked him the same thing Gypsy did. Tony felt shame and pain invade his body. Even Pepper, the one person besides Jarvis who knew him best, had thought he was going to leave her. When he had told her he'd be by her side forever, that he'd marry her and raise their child right, she'd dissolved into tears and started kissing him repeatedly. He asked her how far along she was and she'd held up two sheepish fingers. His eyes had nearly popped out of his head in surprise. Two months! Two whole months he'd been a father, again, and he hadn't even known it! Tony had asked Pepper why she hadn't told him and she had awkwardly glanced over at Gypsy who was waiting nearby just in case something bad happened. Gypsy had laughed, said she understood completely, and even complimented Pepper on being smart enough not to say anything. Tony and Pepper laughed at that.

"I'm telling the others." Gypsy said, getting up.

"What? No!" Tony said, looking at her in scared panic.

Gypsy looked at him in confusion, kind of hurt. "Well why not? They deserve to know don't you think? And I'm not entirely sure Thor understand the idea of 'gentle' or 'quiet' so we really need to tell him. I don't want my little sibling coming out with brain damage because Thor's shouting damaged their little eardrums." She told him.

Pepper looked over at Tony and smiled. "Go on, let her tell them. You know she'll do it in a perfectly funny way." The ginger told him.

Tony sighed but smiled. "Fine, but I'm locking the door to the room so they can't just barge in when she tells them. They'll have to knock or break the door down for confirmation." He said, chuckling a little.

Gypsy ran out of the room immediatly, shutting the door excitedly behind her. Steve was just exiting his room and Gypsy threw herself into his arms with a happy squeal. "I'm gonna be a sister!" She stage whispered.

Steve laughed and nodded his head. "Yes I know, I was there when oyu found out." He told her.

Gypsy laughed but bit her lip as memories from the night before came to mind. He'd changed so dramatically when she needed him! He hadn't blushed though he was only in his boxers and she was holding onto him like a crazy person. He'd called her Gypsy without almost calling her Miss Stark. He'd even called her sweetheart. Steve had been there for her like no guy had ever been. All the guys Gypsy had ever flirted with would never have done that for her. They would never have held her and comforted her and expected nothing in return. Gypsy felt her cheeks turn red as she thought about it. He was so sweet, so incredibly sweet.

"Thank you for being there for me." Gypsy whispered before placing a kiss on Steve's cheeks. She didnt glance at his face as she released him and ran down the stairs before he could even react. When Gypsy reached the living room, which just so happened to be full of all the Avengers minus Bruce and plus Jane, her face was still incredibly red. "Hi all!" She said cheerfully before ducking into the kitchen. She came out about three minutes later with two boxes of hot fudge poptarts. She threw one at Thor who caught it joyously and began to dug in before opening up her own. She grabbed one of the silver pouches out from inside of the box and opened it. "Pepper's pregnant." Gypsy announced loudly, removing one of the poptarts.

The living room practically exploded. Everyone started shouting and Gypsy just laughed at their shocked faces. Realizing they weren't going to get an answer out of her the whole room simply ran upstairs, determind to get answers from the other Stark. That left Gypsy blissfully alone. Her mind instantly turned to Loki's threats and she shuddered. What was she going to do? Loki was going to get her no matter what, that Gypsy was sure of. She didn't know what she was going to do about it though. If he was going to get her she wanted it to be when none of the others could step in and try to help her, they'd just get hurt. Gypsy put the poptarts aside and buried her face in her hands. What was she going to do?!

**Alright so I'm going to ask for suggestions here. Does she find out the location and give it up to Loki? Does she do something else? Give me your suggestions and I shall take them into consideration. Thanks! Oh and thank you all for reading. This was my gigantic present to all of you for being such devoted readers, chapter after chapter sent lickedy split! I really do hope you liked them and I really do love your reviews! So send me your suggestions whether through review or private message. THANKS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh I adore you people. Thank you! Thank you for the wonderful ideas! I'll be putting them to use, though you may not be able to tell if yours got used or not be sure that I did use it in one way or another. Writer's block is terrible but inspiration is wonderful! Thank you all, really thank you. If you want to know how I used your idea you can private message me. Oh and to those who reviewed just to review, thank you so much! I love reading your comments, it makes me grin like a crazy person (which I might be insane so it fits!) Lol anyways the kidnapping, which oh yes it will happen, will not be immediate. First we...Do something else! (did anyone notice the Pirates of the Caribbean reference there? No? Oh, that's disappointing) Read on!**

No Real P.O.V

Steve came walking downstairs about a minute after the other Avengers had shoved past him to reach Tony's bedroom. He'd been standing there looking confused but joyful with bright red cheeks. No one had noticed of course in their haste to break down Tony's door and Steve was glad. He didn't really want to tell them that Gypsy had kissed his cheek. It felt kind of like one of those things that were best kept secrets till the right moment.

The second he reached the living room Steve noticed Gypsy. She was on the couch, face buried in her hands. He went over to her immediatly and sat at her feet. "Gypsy? Gypsy are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gypsy said, looking up at him. She tried smiling, tried hiding the torture she was going through, but it didnt quite work. Steve saw through her lie.

"Liar, you can't hide the truth from me. I already know about the nightmares." Steve told her sternly. Gypsy chuckled at the liar comment but it was humorless. Steve grabbed one of her hands and squeezed, making her blush. Steve had to stop himself from smiling, he liked her blush. "We didn't talk about it last night but I think we should. Gypsy, why is he sending you these dreams?" He asked her.

Gypsy looked at him sadly. "Steve I can't tell you." She said, her eyes drifting to their interlocked hands. She watched as he ran his thumb across her knuckles and smiled a little.

Steve watched her carefully. "Why not? Are you afraid of him? Cause you know he can't get you here. He has no clue where you are." He told her, thinking he was assuring her.

"Don't you get it?" Gypsy snapped suddenly, looking up at him with sad anger in her eyes. "He can get into my dreams. He can see into my head! If I tell you he can hurt me even if he can't find me!" She told him furiously. She knew she shouldn't be getting mad at Steve and she wasn't, not really. Gypsy just needed to lash out and poor Steve was going to recieve the blow. "I can't tell you because he'll know I did it! He'll put me in a coma! He'll use my worst fears against me till I'm nothing more than a husk. I can't tell you because if I do he'll hurt me and he'll hurt you! I'm not going to give him more reasons to hurt you!" Gypsy very nearly shouted at him. No one upstairs heard her of course, they were all too busy talking excitedly to Tony about the baby, so Steve was on his own. He stared at Gypsy, obviously hurt. She was yelling at him and all he had tried to do was help. Still, Steve was smart. He knew it was just Gypsy being afraid, being angry. He didn't blame her for being mad.

Steve leaned forward and kissed Gypsy's forehead. "Fine, you don't have to tell me." He whispered, his lips brushing her forehead. He pulled away to see that her face had gone bright red and she was staring at him in suprise. "Remember though, you can always talk to me. I'm always here. I'll always protect you." Steve told her. He kissed her hand and grinned goofily at her. Gypsy smiled at him, still shocked. He really was sweeter than any guy she'd ever flirted with. Steve smiled at her one last time before going to the kitchen and making himself some breakfast. Gypsy stared after him, wondering if a real kiss from the super soldier would leave her just as flustered as a kiss to the forehead.

**There, little Gypsy and Steve moment. I wanted to give you all a little bit of a romance, kind of like a thank you gift for giving me such wonderful ideas. Anyways, thank you again! I'm gonna go write the next chapters! Love all! Drinks all around! (I'm watching all my Johnny Depp movies again. Currently refinding my love for Captain Jack Sparrow.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! Having fun playing the waiting game? No? Oh well. Okay so the chappie that gets her kidnapped...this is not it. Hahahaha but it does have Loki in it so don't kill me. Enjoy!**

Gypsy's P.O.V

_"You're not trying!" Loki shouted, enraged. I'd been up for two days straight. I had kept myself wide awake so I didn't have to talk to Loki but apparently two days was my limit. I had blinked and then suddenly I was in the same black empty place I had been in my last dream. Loki had appeared barely two seconds later, looking as fierce as ever._

_I glared up at him. He'd shoved me to the ground so that he could stand over me and appear intimidating. "Of course I'm not trying! No matter what decision I make my family gets hurt! You can't expect me to really want to try!" I shouted up at him. Loki growled at me, probably expecting me to flinch, but I kept glaring. "You aren't going to just kill me. No, you don't think that would be enough punishment for my dad. You want to stretch it out, want to make him hurt, so it's not like you're going to kill me for not trying. You need me." I said quickly. I had no clue where that last bit came from, it was basically just spur of the moment words. I was right though and Loki knew it. He roared in fury, sulking away. "Hey! Get back here!" I shouted after him, getting to my feet._

_Loki spun around and suddenly I was on the ground. He was on top of me and he had my arms pinned to the floor. I growled at him and tried to throw him off but he was strong. He grinned in a sickeningly wicked way that made me want to throw up. "I would shut up if I were you. When I get you, which you know will happen, I will not be kind. You'll be punished for your disobedience so if I were you I'd try not to anger me further. I might just make the punishment worse." Loki told me, grinning away. I glared up at him until he brought his face so close to mine that I was afraid to breath. "You should _want_ to be captured by me girl. I'm a _god_. I am one of the most powerful creatures in existence. Every mortal should dream of being my captive." He whispered to me. His eyes bore into mine and I had to force myself to look. Had to force myself to stare into their mesmerizing depth instead of looking away in fear._

_Of course, being the stubborn completely annoying girl that I am, I just_ had_ to make him angry. "That was a little self obsorbed, don't you think? I mean yeah if you're going to compliment yourself go big or go home but still. You need to work on the whole humble thing." I told him cheekily._

_Loki growled again, grabbing my throat. He squeezed, hard, and I started choking. I grabbed his hand with the hand he had released to choke me but it didn't work. No matter how much I pried at his fingers he wouldn't let go. Finally, when my face surely started turning blue, did the god let out a vicious growl before releasing my throat. I immediatly started coughing and sucking in greedy gulps of air, trying to restore color to my poor face. Loki was still leaning over me so I turned my head away, mostly because I didn't want him to see the really weird face I made when I coughed. That was just another thing on the list of things I didn't need. A mean god laughing at my cough face. I shot him a vicious glare when I was finally breathing somewhat normally. He chuckled with pleasure which just made my stomach twist into a thousand knots._

_"So weak and yet so brave." Loki chuckled, staring at me with that creepy light in his eyes. I let out a short humorless laugh, placing a hand to my throat. I gently touched the raw skin, it hurt so much. Loki started getting up and as he did he grabbed my hand. He yanked me to my feet as he stood up which made me furious. I was seriously going to have to have a chat with this god about man handling me. Loki saw the anger in my eyes and laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist. He pulled me towards him and I barely had enough time to throw my arms up between us before I was pinned against him. "You will be in my care soon Gypsy. I suggest you find out what it's like. I'd ask Agent Barton if I were you." Loki told me in that annoyingly perfect voice. _

_I glared at him until he vanished like he always did before I woke up. I clung to unconciousness for a little bit, giving myself time to think. Talking to Clint was actually a really good idea, though I would never admit that to the egotistical god. Of course talking to the others would be just as useful. I knew the basics of what had happened in their battle against Loki, I knew every last detail of that, but I had no idea what any of them thought of Loki himself. I smiled a little, glad I had some sort of plan to go by now. I forced myself not to think about my current problum, deciding when and how to find out where we were. It was driving me insane. This, talking to the others, was going to be my last chance to gather my wits. I was going to take it._

_With these cheerful thoughts in my head I willed myself awake._

**Did ya like it? Lol Loki got all mad and mean again. He gets so frustrated. Bruce should give him lessons on anger managment. Actually he should probably give them to Gypsy too. Lol anyways thank you all for reading, for reviewing, for favoriting, and for following. I appreciate all the great feedback I've been getting. Review if you like! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heeeeeey. Okay to my lovely readers, the usual thanks is in order and you should all get cake for being so awesome. Avengerlicious, how do you manage to basically predict the things I've already wrote? Lol. Oh and Kns1212, thank you so much! You do not know how much that means to me! I'm so glad you loved my writing that much! To the rest of you lovely reviewers, thank you sooooooooooo much! I hope you all enjoy this chappie, I worked hard on it!**

No Real P.O.V

Gypsy woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. Her throat, it still hurt. She leapt out of bed and ran to her shared bathroom, running straight towards the mirror. Gypsy examined her neck in the mirror's reflection, looking for a hand print snaking around her throat. It wasn't there though. There should have been, Loki had choked her till she was blue, but there wasn't. Loki _had_ choked her in a dream but if Gypsy used that logic then she couldn't possibly explain why her throat still hurt. Gypsy quickly decided it was just another weird completely insane thing that happened due to a god and ran back to her room.

"Holy crap!" Gypsy exclaimed when she saw the time. She grabbed her alarm clock and shook it, as if she thought it would change if she shook it. "Noon! I passed out at noon! How did this happen?! I slept for a _whole day_!" Gypsy said in shock. She'd never slept that long, ever. Of course she had also never stayed up for two days straight. A soft chuckle sounded off behind Gypsy and she spun around in surprise. She let out a sigh when she saw it was only Clint then held her alarm clock up for him to see. "Do you see this?! I've been asleep for a whole day!" She told him.

"Yeah I know. Spangles found you passed out in the basement and carried you up here." Clint told her, walking in.

Gypsy blushed, embarrassed that Steve had had to carry her and also furious for not being at least a little awake to enjoy him caring her. "I thought only my dad called Steve 'Spangles.'" She said, directing the conversation away from her lack of sleep.

Clint shrugged and fell down on her bed. He grinned up at her as he placed his hands behind his head. "It's funny so I used it." He explained. Gypsy shook her head but smiled. Clint watched her carefully as she placed her alarm clock back on her bedside table. He was a master assassin and a pretty amazing negotiator, though Natasha was far better at it. He knew how to manipulate people, knew how to get them to tell him what he wanted. He knew if he acted the right way Gypsy would tell him what was wrong. "So why did you decide to take a nap in the basement? It's gross down there and it has absolutely nowhere to perch." Clint said, smiling a little.

Gypsy laughed a little. "Crazy bird." She said playfully.

"Ooo name calling, very professional." Clint said, getting her to laugh again. Gypsy responded to kindness, she had told Clint and the others just how little of it she had gotten as a kid. Clint hated using her need for love and care and happiness against her but he needed to know what was wrong with her. Not just because Natasha had ordered him to find out but because he cared about the girl. She was proving to be a lot like Natasha which meant she was a great friend and someone he really cared about. Also, Tony needed to know what was wrong with his daughter. He'd mentioned he was worried about her. "Really though, why would you sleep down there?" Clint asked.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. It just kind of happened." Gypsy told him, smiling a little.

Clint raised an eyebrow at her. "How can you just pass out like that? I mean, you were so out of it, Thor blew up the kitchen and you didn't even stir a little!" He said, sounding sceptical. He was sceptical of course, he didn't believe her excuse at all.

"Thor blew up the kitchen?!" Gypsy exclaimed, staring at him with huge plate sized eyes.

"He played with the stove. No big deal really, we put the fire out. Natasha's a little burnt but she's good, took out her anger by beating up Thor." Clint explained nonchalantly, as if it wasn't important. "Seriously I don't know how you slept through it." He said, bringing the topic back to her sleeping problem.

Gypsy's surprise instantly disappeared. It was replaced by awkward nervousness. "Truth is, I hadn't slept the past two days." She said awkwardly. Clint pretended to be shocked but he had actually guessed that. He'd been deprived of sleep as a form of torture once and he could easily recognize the signs of sleeplessness. He widened his eyes and sat up, staring at Gypsy as if he couldn't believe it. Gypsy let out a pitiful moan and fell dramatically onto her bed. "Don't give me that look. I _hate_ that look." Gypsy told him.

Clint pretended to be mad. "Gypsy you can't just not sleep! What were you thinking?!" He asked her.

Gypsy saw her chance to get him talking about Loki and she took it. "I wasn't doing it on purpose. My head wouldn't let me sleep. It kept going through my encounter with that stupid god a million times over." She said, looking up at Clint pitifully.

The assassin noticeably tensed. Talking about Loki was difficult for him. He either got way too mad or he fell into self loathing. Loki had taken control of his mind and heart. The twisted god had made him kill people, kill fellow agents! Clint hated the god most out of all the villains he'd ever fought, which was a very long list of people. Still, Clint knew he couldn't get mad or upset now. Gypsy needed him right now.

"So it finally sunk in huh? How traumatizing even talking to that god can be." Clint asked, offering her a sad pitying smile. Gypsy nodded sadly, playing along with the excuse he had given her. Clint didn't know she was using him of course, he thought he was still trying to help her. "Everyone was the same way. He got into Natasha's head a bit, he made Steve doubt basically everything he believed about the government, just by invading he traumatized your dad so bad he had panic attacks for what seemed like forever. He made Bruce go over the deep end. Oh man and just imagine what Thor's going through right now. I mean, you have noticed how sick nad hurt he looks right? And he's apologized for endangering Jane so many times, it's insane." Clint said, kind of rambling. He was trying to show her that she wasn't the only one who the crazed god had messed up. He didn't want her to think she was weak.

Gypsy looked up at him. "What about you? How did he effect you?" She asked.

Clint tensed a little bit more. "You've already heard about that. They told you when they talked about the invasion, Loki took over my head. He controlled me." He said, giving out as little as he could.

"They barely told me anything. Besides,_ they_ can't tell me how it effected _you_." She told him. Clint silently cursed her brains, it gave her extremely good arguments. Dammit. Clint looked down at Gypsy and saw the genuine need to know and concern in her eyes. Gypsy had actually been concerned about the archer for a while, ever since they told her how quickly Clint shot an arrow at Loki.

Clint sighed dramatically. "I've only ever told this to Natasha so don't go telling anyone else." He told her, trying to sound stern even though he knew he looked like crap already. Gypsy was surprised at how quickly the tortured look appeared on his face but she quickly nodded. Clint sighed and fell back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling but not really seeing it. "Loki shot at us so I knocked Fury down. When I got up Loki was coming at me so I tried to punch him, knock him out. He caught my fist which actually surprised me. Then he poked my chest, above my heart, with his magic scepter."

Surprisingly Clint's eyes lost all focus. He seemed to dive inside himself, dive inside and drift through the sea of emotions running through him. "He poisoned me with the Tesseract's power. I felt it enter through my heart, coming from the point of the scepter. It traveled through me and invaded me. That's when I wasn't 'me' anymore." Clint took a deep breath and Gypsy wondered if he was trying to calm himself down. "It was like he took my brain, tortured it, and then pulled it out. He stuffed something else in, something not me but with all my memories and knowledge and even a bit of my personality. I got to sit back and watch myself completely betray everything I had ever stood for." The archer was practically whispering at the end, he was so overwhelmed with memories.

"But it wasn't you." Gypsy whispered assuringly.

"It felt like me." Clint whispered back. "I could see myself doing it all, I felt myself giving him all the answers he wanted. It was me and then it wasn't and then it might have been. I don't know if it was really me or if it was something _else_ that killed those S.H.I.E.L.D agents." He whispered.

Gypsy bit her lip, trying not to shout out for him to stop. She didn't like making him suffer like this but she needed to know what type of man Loki was. Clint was telling her useful information. Useful by telling her that Loki was a cruel god. "When you attacked the Helicarrier. Dad told me about the attack, how it was you and other minions of Loki." Gypsy said, though it wasn't really necessary.

Clint nodded quickly. "Yeah, that was me. Loki made me kill my own people. He made me nearly kill Natasha." He said, his voice breaking a little. His face suddenly hardened and he closed his eyes. "I attacked them. I killed them. If I had just been a little strong, Loki wouldn't have been able to use me like that."

"No! Clint you couldn't have done anything! Loki, he's evil but he's powerful. No one can mentally fight off a god." Gypsy told him frantically, thinking of her own little mental fights with the God of Mischief. She wasn't winning any of those, she always got hurt and he always left without a scratch on him.

"Selvig fought back!" Clint said, obviously furious with himself. "Selvig managed to fight and actually do something to help us out! What did I do?! I didn't fight hard enough and because of that I attacked the Helicarrier, killed people I've worked with for years, and tried to kill my best friend!" He said. Clint suddenly focused his eyes on Gypsy and she had to stop herself from flinching. He looked ready to go either on a rampage or break down into hysterical tears. "Gypsy, Loki's one of the cruelest people in the world. He's a psycho who thinks he knows everything. He won't stop till he gets what he wants and he'll do absolutely anything to get it, regardless of the people he hurts. That's why I attacked him so quickly. That's why I hate him. That's why we had to move all of us out here. I can't even imagine the kind of torture he'd have put you through if he'd managed to get you." Clint said, looking at Gypsy in what seemed like fearful panic.

Gypsy didn't want to hear anymore. She scooted over till she was directly by the archer before wrapping him up in what she hoped was a comforting hug. "That's enough. Clint, you don't have to tell me anymore. I'm sorry I even asked." She whispered apologetically to him.

Clint shook his head. "No, no it's okay. I'm not supposed to keep this all built up, or so Natasha says. It's just kind of hard to talk about it." He told her.

"Still, I shouldn't have asked." Gypsy whispered.

"You had a right to know." Clint said. He really wanted this to be over with so he grabbed a piece of her hair and pretended to look at it. "You have weird hair, you know that?" He said jokingly.

Gypsy knew what he was doing and instantly played along. "I do not! You're the one with weird hair. It's all short and ruffled." She said, reaching up to mess with his hair.

Clint moved his head away, laughing a little. "I have awesome hair. Mine isn't all wavy and long." He said. He lifted the lock of hair he had been holding up to his face, making it into a fake mustache. "What do you think? Should I grow a mustache?" He asked jokingly.

"Only if you promise not to dye it a different color than your hair." Gypsy told him, giggling a little.

"Oh come on, you know it looks good." Clint said, laughing. Gypsy shook her head and grinned. Clint's stomach growled and he took his chance to leave. "Hey you want to go get some food? You missed two meals already." He told her, getting up.

Gypsy smiled and nodded. They were never going to speak of this, both of them knew that. Already they were acting like nothing had happened. Clint shot her a smile before dashing out of the room. She followed behind him, her stomach twisted into a thousand knots. She knew why Loki told her to talk to Clint now. He had wanted her to scare her.

Unfortunately, it worked.

**Did ya like it? I hope you did. Anyways, the next chappie should be up soon so don't die of waiting! Love to all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here you are my lovelies! A chappie full of feels! Kind of. Hope you like it!**

No Real P.O.V

Gypsy still wanted to know more about Loki. She wanted to know his head, wanted to know his weaknesses. The more information she had on him the better chance she had of surviving the godly torture Loki was undoubtedly going to put her through. She spent barely a minute trying to figure out who could give her the most insight on the mischievous god. Thor, the brother himself. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get him alone where no one could ask her why she was asking so many Loki questions.

Then, random stroke of luck. The type of luck Gypsy never thought she'd ever get. Her dad made a comment about them running low on food and needing a team to go and retrieve food from the grocery store. Gypsy had gladly volunteered and suggested Thor and Jane came along. She defended her choice by saying she rarely got a chance to talk to Jane and by making a side comment about Thor not knowing anything about human food. No one protested and that's how Gypsy ended up at the super market with a thunder god and a scientist. Hmmm...that sounds like the start up to a bad joke.

"No Thor, we can't get just poptarts. I agree that they are beyond delicious but everyone, including you, requires more nourishment than just that." Gypsy informed him, smiling as she did.

Thor looked at her in confusion. "Why not? They are delicious." He stated.

"So are steaks and fried chicken and barbecue chips. We are_ not_ getting just poptarts." Gypsy said firmly, hardening her heart against the puppy dog eyes Thor was sending her. Whoever had taught him those, whether it was Clint or some god up in Asgard, was going to pay severely.

"But you can have them for lunch." Jane piped in, unable to resist the puppy dog eyes. Tony had given them thirty bucks to get themselves lunch as a reward for getting food and for running a few more errands he had added on as he handed them the money. That had been another bit of luck for Gypsy. She was now going to get a whole lunch alone with the couple, a whole lunch where she could ask questions about Loki without drawing the attention of the other Avengers.

Gypsy shot her a look that was meant to be annoyed but was actually pretty amused. "I'm going to have to teach you to ignore the puppy looks." She told her seriously.

Jane smiled at her. Jane had a nice smile, it was kind, alot like Pepper's. "Darcy, my assistant and kind of best friend, would disagree. She'd tell me to kneel before him and start worshipping." She said, chuckling a little.

Thor's face darkened a little. "No Midgardian will ever kneel before a god if they do not wish." He said seriously.

Gypsy hit his arm lightly as she pushed the cart past him, heading towards the aisles of food. "Calm down Point Break, it was just a joke." She told him, using the nickname she'd heard her dad call him a million times. The confusion on Thor's face was priceless and the way Jane was trying not to laugh made it even better. Gypsy smiled at them before burying herself in food shopping.

By the time lunch rolled around they had just finished shopping. They'd filled up three whole carts, taking into account how much Thor ate and how none of them really wanted to come back anytime soon. They were almost recognized at the shop but not because of Thor or Jane. There'd been very few people who had managed to get even a fuzzy shot of the thunder god during the attack on New York and Jane wasn't exactly well known. No it had been Gypsy's fault. She was the daughter of Tony Stark, her face had been on the news for a whole week while people talked about when and if she was ever going to come out in public. A group of girls roughly her age had spotted her then followed her around the store till they reached the check out line. Then they'd stopped her and demanded to know if she was Gypsy Stark. Gypsy had forced her anger down and made some joke about how if she was she'd be living La Vida Loca in Malibu. Luckily they had believed her.

"I hate girls my age. I hate, hate, _hate _girls my age." Gypsy said furiously as they put the last of their groceries in the back of the hippy van. "Why would you go and bug someone while they were grocery shopping? Even if they are famous you shouldn't do that. They came to the grocery store to get food not get asked a bunch of stupid questions." She said angrily. Gypsy had never been the type to obsess over celebrities or the type to want to meet them. Her dad, of course, being the exception. Oh and Steve when she used to just think of him as Captain America but none of the other girls had ever cared much about him.

Jane smiled at her, putting the last bag in the van. "Not all girls have celebrity dads or your aloof crazy personality." She said.

Gypsy shrugged, shoving her cart across the parking lot towards where the baskets went. "Still, they should know better and have some manners. Celebrities are just regular people with interesting lives." She said, walking around to her side of the van. Jane laughed again, heading towards the driver's side.

Once they were all in the van Thor turned around in the passenger seat so that he was facing Gypsy. "I do not understand this term 'celebrities' you keep using." He said with beyond obvious confusion.

"A celebrity is someone who is famous for doing something. People like to practically stalk celebrities and invade their personal lives." Gypsy explained.

Thor looked surprised. "Is this not against the law? Did you not mention once that stalking was frowned upon?" He asked.

"This type of stalking is different. It's just as wrong but it's legal." Gypsy told him.

"Anyways, what do you guys want for lunch?" Jane said before Thor could ask any more questions. It would take forever for them to explain this fully to the thunder god.

"Well we know big man is going to eat the poptarts we bought specifically for lunch. So why don't we go grab some wonderous fast food and have lunch at the park?" Gypsy suggested, her mind racing. How was she going to convince Thor to start talking about Loki. Hmmm...

Jane didn't interrupt Gypsy's thoughts to ask what she wanted to eat. She just got her a couple of burgers and some fries, the things she usually requested for them to make for dinner. Gypsy barely noticed when they reached the park, she was still thinking about how on earth she was going to steer the conversation in the right direction. Thor and Jane exchanged worried looks when they were sitting at a vacant picnic table, Gypsy barely paying attention to the food she was eating. Jane jerked her head towards Gypsy, giving Thor a pointed look. He nodded and turned to face Gypsy.

"You seem distracted daughter of Stark." Thor said, startling Gypsy out of her thoughts.

Gypsy wrinkled up her nose in annoyance. "Thor, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Gypsy?" She asked him. Thor just stared at her and Gypsy sighed. "Sorry guys, I was just thinking." She told them.

"Your thoughts seemed to be troubling you." Thor said, giving her a pointed look that demanded she tell them what was wrong.

Luck. So much luck. Gypsy nearly grinned at how easy this was but felt bad immediately. She had already tricked Clint and now she was tricking Thro and Jane. Heck, she was tricking everyone by not telling them about Loki and the nightmares. Gypsy swallowed down her guilt though, she was doing this to protect them after all. If they knew they would do something very, very, _very_ stupid.

"Clint probably didn't tell you..." Gypsy said, letting her voice fade away as she looked at the picnic table in what seemed like shame.

"No, he told us nothing." Thor said.

Gypsy looked up at him and bit her lip. "Don't get mad, okay?" She said pleadingly. Thor nodded, giving her the go ahead to tell him. Gypsy took a deep breath. "I've been having nightmares. About Loki. He scared the crap out of me, _scares_ the crap out of me." She said quickly, as if she thought saying it as fast as possible would keep Thor from getting mad at her. Gypsy looked up at the God of Thunder in worry. He didn't look mad, just upset and a little worried. Jane was keeping a worried eye on him while glancing anxiously at Gypsy. "Thor, I'm sorry. Your brother he's just...well he's terrifying!" Gypsy said, trying to sound apologetic and frightened at the same time. She thought she did pretty well.

Thor looked at her sadly. "He was not always this way. I am sorry he frightens you." He told me, looking ashamed and apologetic.

Gypsy looked at him in confusion. She hadn't expected him to say that. "What do you mean he wasn't always like this? When did he change?" She asked, looking at Thor with confused curiosity.

Jane probably would have told Gypsy not to ask but before she could Thor started talking. "I do not know when he changed but the first time I ever saw his dark side was during my banishment to earth." Thor told her. Of course he and to go and explain completely what had happened to earn him a banishment to earth because Gypsy had absolutely no knowledge of it. By the end of it Gypsy was staring at Thor in utter silence, dumbstruck. Thor hadn't skipped out on a single detail about his fight with his brother and it shocked Gypsy to no end. Loki had done all these things, all of it, because he'd felt unimportant and not as loved. Out of place. Different. "I wish I had known how he felt back when we were children. I would have changed, I wouldn't have been so eager to become king and push him to the side." Thor said, his voice and expression filled with regret.

"Was he a good kid?" Gypsy asked in wonder.

Thor smiled. "Well he liked to play pranks so it was debatable. Still, most of his pranks were done for my amusement." He said, his eyes twinkling with the memories of his childhood. "Oh and you should have seen the tricks he could do! Once, when we were running from father, he created a secret passage with his magic. When our father tried following he found himself locked in a closet! Loki let him out of course, acting sweet and innocent when he asked father how on earth he ended up in a closet. We were trying so hard not to laugh but when we looked at each other we could not help it. We were laughing so hard tears were in our eyes. Father was furious!" Thor chuckled which made Gypsy and Jane smile. "He really was a great little brother. He would help me with my lessons, which I was absolutely awful at. He would play games with me and we were so competitive that our games usually lasted for hours, one of us always getting mad and demanding a rematch when we lost. We were not competitive when we fought though. During training we'd be laughing so hard we could barely stand upright. We were not good at training with each other, we'd always fall into play fighting that would leave our trainer furious."

The rest of lunch was spent listening to Thor's stories. He praised his brother to no end, talking about Loki's brilliance and loyalty to him. Gypsy listened, laughing and smiling at the stories Thor told her. She felt awful though as he told her the stories. She felt a little bit bad for Loki, he had never been understood, but she couldn't sympathize too much. He had murdered so many people, threatened her friends, was threatening her. Gypsy mostly felt bad for making Thor believe she was somewhat forgiving Loki based on how good of a kid he had been. It was painfully obvious Thor thought Loki could still be changed, could still go back to being the devoted little brother he remembered. Gypsy didn't think he could be changed though. Gypsy thought he was dark, sinister, manipulative, and cruel. Gypsy couldn't meet Thor's eyes for the rest of the day. She was afraid he would see the truth in her eyes and hate her. She did_ not_ need two gods hating her.


	24. Chapter 24

**I was going to wait longer to give you this chapter buuuuuuuut I got bored waiting. So here you are, the chappie. Read on!**

No Real P.O.V

Gypsy felt sick. Physically sick. She'd gone to sleep for two minutes, literally only two minutes, before she woke up in pain. Her stomach was churning and her head was pounding. Her skin was clammy and she was beyond feverish. Gypsy rolled in her bed, moaning in pain.

There was a soft knock and then Steve appeared in her bathroom doorway. "Gypsy? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, walking over cautiously. He knew Tony would probably kill him for going into his daughter's room but he couldn't just ignore the pain filled noises Gypsy was making.

"Nooooooo." Gypsy moaned out, clutching at her stomach.

Steve walked over and sat down beside Gypsy. He placed a hand on her forehead but pulled it back quickly. "Gypsy you're burning up!" He said. Without a second thought he scooped her up out of bed and held her bridal style, keeping her thin blanket wrapped around her. He knew that the best thing for a fever was to sweat it out, after all he'd been horribly sick until he had been injected with the super soldier serum. Medicine was great too and he knew just where to find it. "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get you all fixed up. There's medicine in the cabinet downstairs and it'll make you feel a whole lot better." He assured her, carrying her towards the kitchen.

Gypsy managed to smile at him despite her pain. He had called her sweetheart again, awesome. Gypsy started wondering if he was going to do this every time she was weak. If he was maybe she should be weak more often.

Once they were in the kitchen Steve very gently placed her in a chair. He smiled comfortingly at her which made Gypsy smile weakly. "I hope you like cherry medicine." He told her, moving towards the medicine cabinet. He looked back at her as he pulled a bottle from the medicine cabinet and saw her making a disgusted face. Steve laughed and nodded. "I know, artificial cherry is awful. But you have to take it or you'll stay sick." He said, smiling at her. Gypsy shook her head like a stubborn child as he began measuring out how much medicine she needed. "No arguing sweetheart. I won't hear any of it." Steve told her, still smiling.

"Sweetheart. I like being called that." Gypsy said weakly, grinning up at Steve. The super soldier blushed and turned away so she couldn't see his smile. "Oh come on Steve, don't get embarrassed. I_ like_ being your sweetheart." She said.

Steve didn't turn back around until he had her medicine measured out in one of those little plastic cups. "I don't think your dad would approve." He said, handing her the plastic cup. "Sweetheart." He added, actually winking. Gypsy stared at him in shock for a second before laughing. Steve laughed too, mostly because he had noticed her blush.

"Well isn't this _cute_."

Gypsy froze, sweat breaking out on her forehead. Slowly she turned her head to face the kitchen doorway and what she saw there made her choke on her breath. Loki. Loki was standing in the doorway, watching them with a horrible mixture of amusement and displeasure. Gypsy stared at him as Steve placed himself protectively in front of her. She couldn't believe this was happening. It couldn't, it really just _couldn't_, be happening. She and to be asleep. Yes! That was it! Loki was ruining a perfectly good dream she was having! Gypsy had subconsciously wanted to have Steve take care of her while she was sick so she had dreamed about it! Loki was coming along to ruin the fun! Asshole Loki!

But, wait, if this was a dream why was Steve actually reacting to Loki. And why could Gypsy actually feel sick instead of just dream sick? You weren't supposed to be able to feel pain in your sleep.

"How did you find us?" Steve growled at the God of Mischief, his eyes blazing with fury. Gypsy flinched, she hated seeing Steve mad. She placed a weak hand on his back, kind of her way of telling him to please calm down. He glanced back at her for barely a millisecond before fixing a fierce glare on Loki.

"I will not answer to a worthless mortal like you." Loki said furiously. His eyes focused on Gypsy and a horribly wicked smirk appeared on his face. "Besides, my business is with the girl." He said evilly.

Gypsy couldn't stop herself from smirking. "Really? That's the best line you could come up with?" She asked weakly, coughing a little towards the end. She was feeling even worse now, like crippling worse. Gypsy hunched over as nausea nearly made her throw up. She let out an infuriated but painful growl. "Dammit." She growled.

"Not feeling too well are you Gypsy?" Loki said, taking a few steps into the kitchen.

"Don't come anywhere near her!" Steve shouted furiously, his face red with anger. He really did have a huge thing against Loki. The god thought he could be king of everyone, he thought he could control everyone, take over the world. Hitler all over again but with special powers.

Gypsy and Loki decided to ignore Steve's outburst. The girl glared at the god with enough fury to kill him, unfortunatly looks can not kill. "You made me sick." She said, knowing that could be the only explanation.

"Yes." Loki answered cheerfully even though Gypsy had said it more as a statement instead of a question.

_"Why?" _Gypsy growled out, her eyes boring holes in Loki. Or at least she wished they would bore holes in him. He was such an ass!

Loki smirked at her. "It's easier to take a cripple person rather than a healthy one." He told her.

"You are not taking her!" Steve shouted, finally losing all of his sense. He charged at the god and leapt at him, aiming to grab him. Suprisingly though Steve sailed right through the God of Mischeif causing him to crash into the couch in the living room. Gypsy gasped in surprise and stood up, thinking she was going to run and help the super soldier. A tight grip on her arm stopped her.

Gypsy spun around, only to come face to face with Loki. He pulled her towards him and wrapped an unyeilding arm around her waist. "I told you I'd get you eventually." He purred, smirking. Gypsy let out a growl and tried to pull away but it didn't work. She looked back at Steve to see him only just getting up off the ground, his head obviously rattled from running at top speed into the couch. "Hold on love." Loki purred, tightening his grip on Gypsy.

Gypsy of course had no clue what he meant until it was too late. She felt the ground leave her feet, felt her molecules break apart and scatter in the air, felt herself being whisked away from the house. The last thing she saw was Steve's shocked face before she was moving too fast for sight.

**HAHAHAHA! I love this! I love writing chappies and making you wait! Lol did you like the chappie? Thanks to all of my devoted readers and reviewers, I really appreciate your love for my story. Review if you like, you know I'll thank you. CHOCOLATE FOR ALL!**


	25. Chapter 25

**,'3 Hi. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I _loved_ the responses I got! Simply freakin' loved them! So here are my responses!**

**cutie5alexis, hahahahaha. I was considering letting Loki come in as they were kissing but I thought it would be so much more fun to see how people would react to me not making it happen. Dude, your review. I laughed forever! Oh and chocolate, that will totally fill the void. It has anti depressants in it. But if it really isn't enough I give you this, the promise that there will be another romantic moment between the super soldier and the girl named after a Black Sabbath song. Trust the evil cliffhanger creator.**

**Kns1212, thank you for the compliment :D Oh and her wits shall be used I can assure you that! Though maybe not in the way you think ,'3. Anyways, I'm glad you're exited.**

**SmileandMoveOn, YOU CARE THAT I GAVE YOU CHOCOLATE! I SAW YOU EAT IT! (which by the way made me laugh forever as well) AND I CAN LEAVE CLIFFHANGERS LIKE THAT! I AM THE CLIFFHANGER QUEEN! (not really lol, hope you like this chappie)**

**Avengerlicious, welcome! XD you're still the number one reviewer, did you know that? The others are starting to catch up on you though lol**

**MorrowBear, hi! You haven't reviewed before and I really love seeing new reviewers alongside my usual ones. As to your questions, 1. Wait and see, it'll be good (good in a sort of bad way) 2. He would go to the end's of the earth for her though he won't have to (maybe hahahahaha) 3. You'll be finding out very soon what happens, I promise 4. Clint, poor baby Clint, shall be heartbroken as will the others (not laughing at his pain, just laughing because someone actually managed to predict how upset he'll be) 5. The last bit wasn't a question but it shall be addressed! You must be patient young Skywalker. In time everything revealed will be. Haha yoda talk.**

**StormSilvers, thank you so much! I hope you keep wanting to read more. If my writing quality ever becomes horrible please tell me :)**

**Stinker126, the 'oh my god' review on chapter 17 made me laugh, I hope you meant that in a good way lol. And I know, cliffhangers are horrible for the readers but they're just soooooo much fun for the writers XD**

**Alright so I couldn't wait more than two days, not with the response I was getting from all of you. I just couldn't wait to see how you reacted to this chappie! I hope you enjoy it!**

Gypsy's P.O.V

The world which had been moving at the speed of light stopped abruptly. Loki released me and I dropped to the ground, my legs wobbly and weak beneath me. I felt like I'd been scrambled, like eggs. I took deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down but it didn't really work. I stared at the ground beneath me, dirty concrete, ew, and started doing a silent assessment of my body to make sure I hadn't been damaged. Surprisingly my illness had gone away and I was feeling like my old snarky self again.

"Loki if I have any permanent damage I'm taking it out on you." I told him furiously, still watching the ground.

I looked up just in time to see the god roll his eyes. "Pathetic mortal, I caused you no harm. Trust me, if I had wanted to, you would be in too much pain to speak." He said, glaring at me.

"How the hell did you find me?" I asked, ignoring his comments.

"Fury. He does not keep his mind as guarded as he thinks." Loki said, smiling smugly. Obviously the god did not like the S.H.I.E.L.D Director and enjoyed making him mad.

Something clicked in my head and I leapt to my feet, placing myself as close to Loki as possible in what I hoped was an intimidating stance. He was taller than me though so it didn't have quite the same effect I wanted. I hated how he was taller than me, truly hated it. Boys should never be more than a couple of inches taller than me and yet this guy was a whole foot taller! I hated it!

"You could have gotten into Fury's head the whole time couldn't you?!" I shouted up at him, enraged. "You said _I _had to tell you! You _tortured_ me you ass!" I aimed to punch his nose as hard as I could but he caught my fist, rolling his eyes lazily. I let out an annoyed grunt before throwing another punch with my free hand. He caught that too but couldn't stop my knee from coming up and nailing him right in the thigh. I wasn't cruel, I wasn't going to aim for his area, but I wasn't going to go easy on him either. Loki grunted in annoyance and shoved me away, making me stumble back a bit. I dug my feet into the ground and growled ferociously. "That all you got, God of Mischief?!" I shouted at him. Without waiting for an answer I ran forward and tackled Loki to the ground.

I had the god pinned in a second and that seemed to make him absolutely beyond enraged. He threw me off and I collided with the ground painfully. I tried to get up but Loki slammed me back down, hitting my head off the concrete. I let out a groan of pain but quickly stopped it, not wanting Loki to think I was weak. He grabbed me by my throat and opened his mouth to no doubt threaten me but I managed to buck him off. I managed to get a good elbow jab in before leaping to my feet and running. The room I was in, which was a dull prison cell like room, had one door with a barred window on it. Lucky for me it wasn't locked and I flung it open quickly. I ran out of the room but what I saw made me stop.

We were in some type of large, extremely large, building and it was absolutely full. There seemed to be hundreds of humans moving around the building, some scurrying off to destinations I couldn't see while others worked on weapons of mass destruction. A random Chitauri passed by and my jaw dropped. Aliens. Aliens were here too. A boy a few years younger than me let out a hiss and suddenly he was breathing fire onto two pieces of metal, welding them together. Mutants. Or more aliens. Oh my chocolate bunnies, this was impressive.

I felt Loki's viper grip on my arm but I didn't react. He went to say something but I cut him off. "Give me a second! I'm...I'm marveling." I told him, staring at everything with wide eyes.

Loki's grip slackened a little. "Marveling?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm awed." I said, watching fire breathing boy as he walked away from the freshly welded metal. I slowly looked over at Loki and stared at him in surprise. "How did you manage this?" I asked.

Loki grinned smugly. "I have my ways." He told me which of course made me roll my eyes. Loki chuckled and looked at the people working. "I dislike the mortals, they are pathetic things, but they can be useful. The second they stop being useful though I will _dispose_ of them." Loki said, his expression turning into a slight glare.

I chuckled but there was no humor in it. "I guess that's what's going to happen to me now, right? You've taken me from my dad so I'm useless now. You can kill me." I said, my stomach twisting into knots. I didn't want to die, I really didn't, but I knew it was going to happen. Loki was twisted and cruel, he would kill me now that I was useless.

Loki laughed and his grip on my arm once again tightened. He pulled me back into the cell like room, slamming the door shut as he did. Loki threw me towards the back wall, placing himself between me and the door. I cursed myself, I should have bolted when I had the chance. Now my one exit, my one chance of escape, was gone. Loki grinned coldly at me, stalking towards me. He reminded me of a panther closing in for the kill and that freaked me out. A lot. I wanted to back up, wanted to press my back against the wall in a desperate attempt to get away from him, but I forced myself to stay still. I forced myself not to look scared. Loki got so close to me that there was literally no breathing room and I froze like a statue. Loki's eyes shined with malice as he snaked a hand around my throat. I closed my eyes, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing the light leave my eyes.

**And...CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I love doing stuff like that. He's got her! He's got her! Will he kill her? Hmmmmm...maybe. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks all for reading! Here's some chocolate, some cake, some brownies, and some cookies because I know you all want to kill me now for giving you this cliffhanger. So uh bye! *runs away flailing arms like a crazy person so I don't get killed***


	26. Chapter 26

**Responding to my reviews again lol I laughed sooooo hard!**

**Kns1212, nice to hear from you again. I just want to point out that she is the only one in a prison cell, everyone else isn't. Sorry if that confused you. Though your idea is great lol**

**Shelby, thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me :'D**

**cutie5alexis, hahahaha the whole damn table? Whoa dude, share the candy with the other people I'm torturing lol**

**SmileAndMoveOn, IT MEANS EVERYTHING! Hahahahaha I love your reviews, they always make me laugh lol**

**abby0602, hahaha I know cliffhangers kill everyone that's why I make them XD Thank you so much for loving my story**

**Whappy101, I shall continue! Do not worry! Thank you for loving my story!**

**RainbowLennoxPanda, thank you for the review and thank you for saying my story is amazing :D Also, most polite request for an update I've gotten lol**

**Avengerlicious, lol you are officially back on top as the most frequent reviewer lol. I love my cliffhangers XD oh and you can never, _never_, have too many cookies lol (also, I have plagued you with the chocolate bunny saying! Muwhahahahahahaha!)**

**MorrowBear, thank you very much :) and I hope you like this chapter**

**Pigeon (once again, not saying the beginning of your name, sorry), you haven't reviewed in a while. Hi! Thank you very much and I always thought Clint would be a funny guy.**

**Stinker126, oh good lol I'm impatient too, that's why I usually update as quickly as possible. Hope the wait was worth it.**

**Anyways, it's been three days. You guys deserve this, even if it is short.**

Loki's P.O.V

Loki examined the girl's face carefully. He had his hand wrapped around her throat and was so close to her she could barely breathe. He enjoyed making her uncomfortable but he wished that he could intimidate her, scare her. Even now with her eyes shut she wasn't afraid of him. She had a defiant look on her face, a look that told Loki there was no way she was going to cave and beg for her pathetic life. Her bravery was admirable but infuriating. Loki both hated and appreciated it when he met someone not afraid of him. They always managed to surprise him and he liked that but they also disobeyed him more.

Growling slightly, Loki brought his face as close to the girl's as possible. He let his breath hit her face to see what type of reaction he'd get out of her. Nothing except a slight nose scrunch in either surprise or disgust. After a minute the girl chuckled, her eyes still shut. "You're breath smells like cool mint." She said, smiling a little. A tiny giggle escaped her and Loki was actually glad to hear the slight insanity in it. He didn't know what was going through her head, not now when he wasn't traveling through her head, but he wished he did. It would probably make this more interesting but it would also ruin some of the fun. Loki tightened his grip on Gypsy's neck, wanting to get rid of the smile on her face. It disappeared immediately, replaced with the usual pain filled face choking people made. "Stop it. If you're going to kill me just do it." The girl choked out.

Loki grinned and leaned down so that his lips brushed the girl's ear. "Not yet." He whispered before pushing her away.

The girl slammed into the wall behind her, hitting her head once again. Loki was surprised, he hadn't meant to shove her that hard, but he hid it easily. The girl opened her eyes and stared at him in shock. "What do you mean? What else do you need me for?" She asked, anger creeping onto her features.

"You'll see, daughter of Stark." Loki purred. He turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Gypsy."

Loki stopped at the door and turned around to face the girl. He raised an eyebrow at her when she saw the expression on her face. It was soft, playful, and alluring but it was also predator like. Loki had seen many females stare at him flirtatiously but he had never seen one like this. It was captivating and mesmerizingly interesting. She looked like a hunter, a predator who had perfected the art of hunting. Of trapping and killing. Loki thought it was a little intriguing. He was usually the ultimate predator when it came to flirting. It was interesting, going up against the same type of flirt.

"I've told you my name haven't I?" Gypsy said, cocking her head a little to the right. It looked innocently curious/confused and Loki had to admit it would work against a lesser male. Then he realized she wasn't even aware that she had cocked her head and he realized how perfect the move was. It was instinct for her to do this. Loki nearly smiled, she was becoming increasingly interesting. "I just find last names so," Gypsy bit her lip and grinned, "formal." She told him. Loki chuckled a little, already thinking of how he could beat the girl at this game. "Personally I think we're a bit past formalities. Don't you?" She said, watching him carefully. Loki had origonally thought her eyes to be like a pup's but now they were as sharp and as mesmerizing as a wolf's.

Loki smiled softly at her, eyeing her in the same way she eyed him. "I agree. _Gypsy_." He said her name softly, mesmerizingly. He made sure to make it seem like he was savoring her name, like it was a pearl on his tongue.

Gypsy's flirty smile became genuine for a second and her laugh was actually amused for a few seconds. "Oh no fair." She said once she was done laughing. "Your voice beats mine hands down. It's so _powerful_." She said, smiling at him.

Loki laughed and he saw the girl's eyes twitch ever so slightly in annoyance. A regular mortal would not notice it but he did. "Till next time Gypsy." Loki purred before exiting the room. He locked the door just as she reached it and yanked on the doorknob. He left her cursing herself loudly for everyone to hear.


	27. Chapter 27

**I was going to wait a little longer to give you this but I just couldn't do that to you! But first, my responses.**

**Avengerlicious, thank you and I'd probably do the same thing. I would definitly _not_ be that brave in front of Loki of all people. Chocolate chip cookies would be good though :D**

**cutie5alexis, You can never have too many brownies. Oh and can I steal your ginger ale? I love that stuff :)**

**Wittmann the Tiger Ace, dude I love your name haha. Thank you so much. I'm extremely glad you like it, thank you for gushing lol. Love the use of the Stan Lee quote by the way**

**CrystalClear98, you shall have more!**

**SmileAndMoveOn, nice to hear from you again lol. You're review made me laugh, again XD She is pretty lucky isn't she? I wish I was her lol. And if I could distribute copies of the Avenger men to people, I would. Heck, I'd have my own copies of the Avengers. Hahaha I'm sorry I forgot to give you food this time, that shall be fixed! Thank you to the invite to your funeral but I won't need it. You shall not die! Here is another chappie to keep you alive!**

No Real P.O.V

Steve stared at the spot where Gypsy had been, horrified. She...she was gone. Loki had her. Oh God! _Loki_, the insane god who had murdered hundreds of people and injured thousands more, the man who was responsible for Phil Coulson's death, the psychopath who had nearly murdered all of them! He, _he_, had Gypsy!

The other Avengers, having heard Steve's shouting and his very loud crash, came running downstairs at top speed. All of them were in their pajamas and it would have been funny if Gypsy was still there. If she wasn't in the hands of a madman. Tony, having realized there was no threat quicker than the others, walked over to Steve and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hey, Spangles, what's wrong? Did you try figuring out Facebook again?" The billionaire asked, smiling a little though his eyes showed off his genuine worry.

Steve managed to rip his eyes away from the spot Gypsy had disappeared to look at Tony. "Gypsy." He choked out, his heart hurting. Loki had taken her with Steve _right there. _He should have expected the God of Mischief to trick them. He should have known better than to leave Gypsy's side.

Tony's smiled disappeared immediately and he looked around desperately for Gypsy. Seeing no sign of her the concerned father looked back at the super soldier. "Rogers? Where's my daughter? Where's Gypsy, Steve?!" He asked, obviously panicking.

"I'm so sorry. Tony I'm so sorry." Steve mumbled out, his eyes going back to that spot. She had been right there, _right there_, practically in reach, and now she wasn't there. She wasn't there...

"Where! Is! My! Daughter?!" Tony shouted, shaking Steve violently.

"Loki took her!" Steve shouted, panic and pain boiling up inside him. Tony froze, completely froze. He didn't change his expression, didn't pull away, didn't even blink. He just stared at Steve as if he had grown a second head. "Gypsy was making pain filled noises so I got up out of bed to check on her. She was burning up and she looked awful so I carried her down here to get her some medicine. We were talking, she was going to take her medicine. Loki, he should up and I placed myself between them. He tricked me with the clone thing though! I got mad, dove at him,_ sailed_ _right through him_! He grabbed Gypsy, he _took _her! They just disappeared! Oh and Loki made her sick! And he's been sending her nightmares! She lied to all of you, he sent her nightmares!" Steve said so quickly it was basically a blur of sound. He started panting, he'd used up all his air telling Tony that.

Tony's eyes finally refocused on Steve but only just. "You let him take my daughter." He whispered, the shock still horribly present. "You let that_ psychopath_ take my daughter. She only just stopped hating me and you let him take her." Tony whispered. His eyes suddenly completely focused on Steve and rage, pure white hot rage, appeared in his eyes. "Do you know what he'll do to her?!" He shouted before lunging at Steve, his hands reaching for the super soldier's throat.

Thor was the closest. He grabbed Tony before he could possibly murder Steve and pulled him into a headlock, not a tight one but one that the Man of Iron couldn't escape. Tony tried desperately to get out of Thor's grip but to no avail. Steve, who had fallen back when Tony lunged for him, slowly picked himself up off the ground. He was stunned, Tony had tried to choke him. He couldn't blame him of course. Steve thought he deserved to be choked for letting Loki take Gypsy.

"Do you know what he'll do to her?!" Tony shouted again, his eyes once again focused on Steve. His eyes were shining with tears he absolutely refused to shed as thoughts of what could be happening to his daughter entered his head. "He won't just kill her Rogers! He'll torture her! He'll break her! He wants to hurt us in the worst way possible and he'll do it by breaking Gypsy!" Tony shouted. He snarled ferociously at Steve and the super soldier stumbled back, actually afraid of the Iron Man pilot right now.

"Tony...Tony I promise you, we will get her back. I swear on my life!" Steve said passionately, already planning on calling Fury up to help them search for Gypsy.

"Dammit you better. If she's even a little bit harmed I'll _murder __you _Rogers!" Tony shouted. Thor promptly dragged him upstairs, Pepper and Jane following close behind. That left Bruce, Natasha, and Clint downstairs with Steve.

Natasha pulled out her cell phone and immediately dialed up Fury's number. As it rang she couldn't stop herself from thinking about how cruel Loki could be. Natasha had pretended his threat back in the Helicarrier, the one about making Clint kill her, hadn't affected her but it had. She knew Loki would have actually done it and she knew he could be inventive with his tortures. She tried to assure herself that Gypsy would be brave and that she'd be able to talk her way out of most of the situations Loki put her in but it didn't work. Gypsy was brilliant and she knew plenty of tactics that most people had to be trained to know but that wouldn't be enough. Loki was a _god_. An insane, egotistical, power hungry god. Eventually he'd do something that would effect Gypsy so bad that she'd break. It was inevitable.

Fury finally picked up the phone. "Agent Romanoff, I ordered you not to call me. I said I'd call you if anything came up." The Director said, obviously annoyed.

"Loki has Gypsy." Natasha said before he could chastise her anymore.

The S.H.I.E.L.D Director paused. "Tell me everything." He ordered. Natasha pretended not to have heard the eager tone in his voice as she began to debrief him. Everyone knew he held a grudge against the God of Mischief and they also knew he would do anything to get back at Loki. Natasha doubted he cared about Gypsy as much as they did.

The men in the room listened to Natasha as she relayed information to Fury. Steve felt restless. He wanted nothing more than to go searching for Gypsy immediately but he knew he shouldn't. It would be incredibly stupid and reckless of him to just go running off especially when he had no leads on where Loki had taken her. He desperately wanted to though. Steve leaned against the couch for support and buried his face in his hands, trying to calm his anger.

Bruce was wringing his hands together as he worried about Gypsy and fought for control as the Hulk raged inside him. Gypsy had been a bit like a daughter and a lot like a niece to Bruce. He felt protective of her and, surprisingly, so did the Hulk. The other guy adored Tony though so it wasn't a big surprise that he adored Gypsy as well. Bruce found himself looking forward to coming up against Loki again. He would take great pleasure in letting the Hulk smash the god's head in. Bruce took his glasses off and began cleaning them on his shirt, already planning out what they would need to hunt down Loki.

Clint watched Bruce clean his glasses but he wasn't really seeing. His mind was far away, his thoughts focused solely on Gypsy. She was with Loki. _Loki_. The man who had taken his brain and played with it, plagued it with thoughts he didn't want to acknowledge had ever been in his head. Clint felt like he had been sucker punched, stabbed, shot, and gutted all at the same time. Gypsy, innocent and incredibly sarcastic Gypsy, was in the hands of that _monster_. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, but he was already starting to have a panic attack. (Tony was already deep into an anxiety/panic attack upstairs.) In his head he was already thinking of every possible torture the god could put her through. The main one made him feel sick to his stomach. Clint respected women, Natasha especially, but he had to admit they were much easier to break, unless they were Natasha. There was one thing you could do to a woman that you couldn't do to a man and there was no doubt in Clint's mind that Loki actually _would_ do it. Gypsy was a huge flirt and everything but Clint knew she had never done..._that_. No matter how much she tried to hide it, it was so freakin' obvious. Clint clenched his fists so tightly his fingernails cut into his palms, making him bleed and reminding him of Gypsy's fierce temper which usually led to her doing the same. If Loki so much as _touched _her Clint wouldn't hesitate to rip off the god's head. Unfortunatly he knew something was going to happen, maybe not _that_ but something. Gypsy would lash out, she'd insult him, or she'd make one wrong move and then Loki would retaliate. He'd do something horrible, he'd make Gypsy pay for her actions.

Everyone jumped when Clint let out a loud, enraged, terrifying roar of frustration and pain. Even Natasha was suprised. She finished her call to Fury very quickly before rushing over to her friend. She was the only person who could actually go near Clint when he was even mildly irritated. Natasha wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, whispering something about how they were going to save Gypsy before anything happened. Clint didn't hear her though. He was too far gone, too wrapped up in his pain and anger to hear.

**I am now going to make up for not giving everyone food last time. Here is a mountain made of chocolate, an ocean of soda, a boatload of candy, a building full of brownies, a roller coaster made of pretzels, and a car filled with jelly beans! Also, I GOT PUT IN A COMMUNITY! I'M SO HAPPY!**


	28. Chapter 28

**RESPONSES! WOOT!**

**MorrowBear, thank you very much. :D I love drama too and I think I do okay writing it**

**cutie5alexis, Everyone loves jelly beans. People who don't aren't people. Thank you so much and I'm glad you like the character development :D thank you so much for the ginger ale! I would attack you with a hug if I met you in real life cause I really do love the stuff hahaha You shall get a gift for giving me ginger ale! Name it and I shall try to accomplish it! (I can not get you any of the Avenger men)**

**Wittmann the Tiger Ace, hmmmm...sounds like a good idea. Lol, that might actually happen now. I apologize for the spelling and syntax errors, I really do. I usually check those but I forgot to this time XP I'm sorry! And I love the pun XD**

**Avengerlicious, thanks :D hahaha and yeah, I believe you probably would lol Also, you are very creative with the virtual treats I gave you lol**

**Kns1212, do not feel stupid. Slip ups happen. Anyways, yes the game will be very interesting to watch...I hope.**

**Stinker126, Intensity is my middle name...No it's not. I lied. Just like I lied about being the Cliffhanger Queen lol. Thank you for loving my story and the last chapter!**

**Random Person, thank you for all the reviews. You're welcome and you're right, that would be awkward lol Thank you so much for reading, you really don't know how much it means to me. Self confidence and all that lol. But seriously, thanks. Oh and you are the first person to give me a vitrual cookie back. You shall be getting an award! Name it and I will try my best to give it to you. (Unfortunately I can not give you any of the characters from the Marvel movies. I am deeply sorry)**

**CrystalClear98, of course there shall be more lol thanks**

Gypsy's P.O.V

I sighed loudly, obnoxiously, knowing someone would be able to hear me. I did it again, switching it into a kind of annoyed groan. I took a deep breath and let out the loudest sigh/groan I had ever made ever. A huge grin appeared on my face when someone hit the door furiously. "Knock it off!" A random worker shouted at me. They were working on a weapon of some sort outside my cell door and I wanted to annoy them as much as possible. It would help me in my plan to get Loki back into my cell. It had been a day already, a day where I hadn't slept once, and Loki hadn't visited me during that whole time. I was bored out of my mind and information deprived so I had made up a plan to entertain myself. Because if I couldn't get out then I was at least going to be amused. I'd be damned if I wasn't. I let out another loud obnoxious sound and the door flew open. "Shut up!" The man who had barged in shouted at me.

"I'm bored." I told him, pouting like a child. A huge grin appeared on my face before I let out a groan so obnoxious that even I got annoyed with myself. I didn't let it show though, I was trying to annoy my enemies not me.

The man suddenly grinned in a way that made me kind of sick. "Let me entertain you then." He said. His voice was low, threatening, and sickeningly cheerful. He started walking towards me but I stayed still, prepared for any hit he could possibly try to land on me. I narrowed my eyes at him as he neared.

Suddenly the man was thrown back against the wall beside the door. I gasped in surprise when I saw Loki standing right beside where the man had been. He was staring emotionlessly at the man, completely oblivious to my shocked expression and the other humans staring through my cell door at him. They had temporarily stopped working to stare at the spectacle happening in the prison cell.

"Do not touch my prisoner." Loki said, sounding almost bored. He looked over at my shocked expression for the briefest moment before looking back at the man. "At least for now. Now get back to work before I separate your head from your body." Loki said, horribly calm.

"What do you mean 'at least for now?'" I asked, deepening my voice mockingly when I repeated his words. The man shot me a surprised look before leaving my prison, slamming the door shut behind him and leaving me alone with a crazed god. Loki looked at me, his eyebrow raised. "And for a moment I thought you cared." I said, laughing and smiling so he knew I was joking.

Loki smirked at me but his eyes held a bit of malice, warning me I was on shaky ground. "I would not care for a mere Midgardian girl." He told me.

"Of course not." I said quickly, not sure how he'd take that comment. Either he would think I was admitting that a simple 'Midgardian' was not worthy of him or he would think I was annoyed with his comment. He seemed to take it as the former because his smirk grew ever so slightly and the malice disappeared from his eyes. "But you must admit I'm not a girl. More along the lines of a woman." I said, gesturing to myself. I didn't like being called a girl, it was annoying and made me think of myself as a child. I was _not_ a child.

I regretted my words when the god's eyes slowly examined my body, starting at my feet and moving back up to my face. I forced myself to smile and was glad I was a good enough actress to make it seem flirtatious and real. Loki smirked at me once again though there was now a bit of a creepy light in his eyes. "I must admit, you are correct. You are most definitely a woman." He said. I chuckled as if his attention didn't bother me, as if his predator gaze didn't make me mad. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I didn't like being looked at as if I was prey. _I _was the predator, _I _was the hunter. _Not him_. "Now tell me, why did you see fit to annoy my slaves?" Loki asked.

Hearing that I threw on my best puppy dog, pouty, please pity me look. "I was bored." I told him in a voice somewhere between childish upset and flirtatious playfulness.

Loki let out laugh that sounded amused but still seemed dark, watching her in an intrigued way. "So you annoyed my slaves to the point that one actually tried to attack you?" He asked.

I snorted, the ultimate display of that mix between amusement and you've got to be kidding me. "I could have fought him. I've gone against Natasha and Clint, his punches wouldn't have hurt at all." I said. Of course Natasha and Clint hadn't punched me as hard as they could but they hadn't exactly held back either. Training had _hurt_.

"I didn't mean that kind of attack." Loki said, giving me a pointed look and a dark smile.

Realization dawned on me and I dropped my amused look. Shock filled me and I stood there for a minute, dumbstruck. That guy...he had tried to...Dear God. I felt physically sick. Not only had I unknowingly almost had, uh, _that_ done to me but Loki, of all people, had stopped it from happening. Of course he had also basically told the guy not to touch me just at the moment so I wasn't about to go and thank the evil god. "Well I still could fought him off." I finally managed to say.

"Are you afraid of that particular form of attack?" Loki asked, almost making me flinch in surprise. I knew I hadn't exactly hidden my emotions just then but I had expected him to take my reaction as just shock. Had I really shown off that much fear.

I stared at him incredulously, as if I couldn't believe he had just said that. "You're kidding right? Of course not!" I told him. He smirked at me and I felt my blood starting to boil. "I mean, look at me! I've obviously done _that _and besides it's just my body. My body doesn't matter to me in the least." I said, a fair amount of anger leaking into my voice. I didn't mean to lose my temper but I was a bit sensitive regarding this subject. Or _that_ subject. Or basically anything that went beyond flirting, teasing, and kissing.

Loki laughed while giving me an incredulous/amused look. "You can't lie to the _God_ of Lies." He told me, taking a step towards me.

_"Dangerous territory! Dangerous territory! Abort! Abort!" _I thought frantically. There was no way I was going to stay on this subject, especially not when I was chatting with Loki of all people. I rolled my eyes at him, not wanting to show how much he'd freaked me out. My walls were up, my mask was on, I was in control. "Whatever you say Loki dear." I told him, shooting him the Stark smirk. Loki's eyes narrowed slightly but he did smirk back. "Anyways, will you entertain me? I've been trapped in solitude a whole day and I don't even have a baseball to bounce off the wall." I said. I was sure I had gotten that from some movie but I couldn't remember which. My mom had been big into old movies...

Loki raised an eyebrow at me, looking slightly ticked off. "Why would I entertain my prisoner?" He asked, a dangerous tone in his voice.

I smiled at Loki, trying to give him the impression that there was no need for him to get mad. "Because if you don't entertain me I'll have to resort to annoying your 'slaves.' I don't want to do that and I'm sure you don't want to waste time trying to keep them away from me." I told him, using logic to my advantage. I wanted to find out as much as I could about Loki's plan and I hoped by spending time with him I could find out at least something.

Loki seemed to be debating whether to actually take me seriously or not. I gave him a look that asked him if he really doubted that I would go through with annoying as many people as I could. He let out an annoyed sigh. "Do not think I will not kill you if you try to escape." Loki told me threateningly.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving now." I said. My expression slipped into something I was unfamiliar with but proud of. A new, scary, obviously predatory expression that I didn't think I was capable of. Loki was obviously bringing out the worst in me. I could tell he was happy about it too because he grinned wildly, looking like a kid who had actually had one of his insane plans go right. Wait, that was a perfect Loki analogy. I gave myself an imaginary pat on the back for that one.

Loki gave me a warning look before taking a few quick steps over to me. I watched him curiously as he stopped beside me and grabbed my arm. I didn't appreciate him grabbing my arm and I especially didn't appreciate the continuation of the man handling. Loki must have noticed my distaste at his actions because he grinned menacingly. I rolled my eyes at him though, annoyed with the fact that he actually enjoyed making me mad. Of course I enjoyed making _him _mad so I didn't really have the right to get mad at him. Actually yes I did have the right. He was an ass. And a murderer. And...actually there was a lot of reasons why I had a right to be mad. It almost made me pity him. Almost.

The ground suddenly left my feet and we were, once again, traveling faster than I thought possible. It was easier than last time which made me instantly start thinking about the properties of magic, something I knew barely anything about since Thor was awful at explaining it. Apparently all Asgardians must learn some bit of magic but Thor had basically forgotten all he had learned. Loki was the expert on it. As the ground once again appeared beneath my feet I wanted desperately to ask if teleporting, which was what I figured what we had just done was, got easier with each use. Of course I wasn't going to ask him, that would make him think I actually cared about something he did.

Loki's grip on my arm tightened when we once again on solid ground and I realized he was trying to keep me from falling like this time. I had to force myself not to blush as I thought about how stupid I must have looked. When I realized my legs weren't as wobbly as before and I could actually manage to stand on my own I pulled away from Loki, shooting him an annoyed look. "You know, I don't need your help. I'm a big girl." I told him angrily. Loki rolled his eyes at me but was obviously ticked by my lack of gratitude. "Oh and we need to have a little chat about man handling. I do _not _like being touched or dragged around, got it?" I said furiously.

"Be thankful I have not decided to choke you again." Loki told me furiously.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes thank you for not trying to murder me again!" I said sarcastically. I think Loki decided to ignore me because he started walking off. I watched him for a second before looking at our new surroundings. It was a tiny room compared to the one outside my cell and it was obviously where they kept most of the plans. Papers were strewn across the room, piled high on tables, and stacked haphazardly around chairs. My curiosity was immediately piqued and I grabbed the nearest paper, wanting to know what it was. Loki stopped, somehow sensing I had touched something, and turned around. His eyes narrowed when he saw me but I didn't acknowledge it. My mind was focused on the paper in my hands. "This is horrible." I said, my eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance.

"What is horrible?" Loki asked, walking back over. I glanced up and noticed him completely ignoring the startled and terrified looks his "slaves" in the room were giving him. I smirked before looking back at the paper.

"Well look at it!" I said, annoyed. I showed it to Loki, pointing at the new vehicle design on the paper. They were obviously trying to come up with vehicles that could withstand basically anything, like a military humvee but different. More powerful. I guess when you're working for the guy trying to take over the world you want to make sure your defenses are as good as possible. "I mean if you make the steel protecting the humvee this thick you'll slow down so much it won't even be funny. A stronger metal would be useful, it would still be heavy but you wouldn't have to make it as thick unless you used Titanium which happens to be lightweight but strong. It isn't as strong as steel but it won't effect the speed of the humvee that much. Protection wise, it isn't the best you could use but steel on a humvee is just stupid. If your hellbent on using steel though I'd suggest just using armoured cars because customizing a humvee with this much steel is just the most thing you could do." I said, rambling. I absolutely adored vehicles, liked them more than most people actually, and I usually got caught up in projects concerning them even if the project wasn't mine. In my head all that mattered were these humvees which was why it took me a minute to realize what I had done. I had just fixed something for _Loki_. I cringed and looked at him, noticing immediately the pleased smug smirk on his face. "Forget I told you that!" I said quickly.

Loki looked at the closest 'slave,' still smirking. "Did you get all of that?" He asked the poor obviously terrified girl. She nodded quickly. "Design the Titanium covered humvees but also find someone within the building capable of getting us armoured cars just in case." He instructed her. She nodded and snatched the paper from my hand, running over to a table to modify the plans. Loki looked down at me and his smirk grew into a smile when he noticed how mad I was. "Thank you for your help, Gypsy." He said. I heard the slightest bit of sarcasm among the amusement in his voice and my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I didn't mean to help you!" I snapped at him, forgetting for a second that he choked me when he got mad. "I have a soft spot for vehicles! I fix their problems instinctively!" I explained, feeling absolutely awful. My stomach was twisted into knots, I felt like I was going to be sick. I had helped Loki! Without being controlled too! Stupid impulsiveness! Stupid vehicle obsession! Stupid liking vehicles more than people! I hated myself. How could I be so stupid?!

Loki chuckled darkly. "Of course you didn't mean to. That is what makes it so perfect." He said, his eyes sparkling with mocking amusement.

I glared viciously at him. "I am going to freakin' celebrate when my dad kicks your ass." I told him, not even joking.

Loki's expression darkened considerably. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me uncomfortably close to him. I was so close to him that our noses were actually brushing. The shadows that appeared on his face were actually terrifying me. They also made him terrifyingly handsome too which creeped me out. "I will not be beat again. Your father and friends will suffer my wrath and then I will rule this pathetic world." He growled at me.

"Sure, right after I become Miss America." I said sarcastically. Confusion flashed across Loki's and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "It's a competition in America where girls compete to find out that they're the prettiest. It's really dumb and I would _never_ participate in it, nor would I even qualify. Me winning is an impossibility, hint why I used it." I explained to him.

"I do not need explanations." Loki spat at me, releasing my arm as he shoved me away slightly.

"Obviously you did." I snapped back. Self centered people who thought they knew everything got on my nerves so much. I mean, I acted like I knew everything but I knew I didn't, I just acted like I did. Defense mechanism and all that. "And will you stop man handling me?!" I said furiously.

Loki raised an eyebrow at me though he still looked mad. "What do you mean by this 'man handling?'" He asked.

"I mean stop grabbing me, moving me against my will, and pushing me around like a rag doll!" I shouted at him. His other eyebrow shot up, as if he had never heard someone complain about this before. "Do you not have manners on Asgard?! You don't just treat people like trash and ignore their feelings! Or push them around like slaves! At least you don't treat _me_ like a slave! I've got more brains than anyone in this room, maybe besides you, and I do not appreciate getting treated like a common piece of trash! Oh and God help you if you even deny my brains! I will happily get into another fight with you if you even think about insulting my intelligence!" I shouted, finally losing my horribly short temper. My fists were once again clenched so tightly that my fingernails were cutting into them. I hadn't reopened the cuts in forever, ever since I forgave my dad I hadn't been angry enough to clinch my fists this tightly. I hated myself for getting this mad but Loki had ticked me off. Blood dripped from my palms onto the floor. I growled.

Loki's eyes drifted down to my hands and I silently cursed myself in a thousand different ways. I even swore at myself in Russian which wouldn't have been possible if Natasha wasn't always getting mad and cursing in her native language. It's pretty easy to figure out what the words meant when Natasha said them so often and with such anger. I stood furiously still as Loki took a step closer and grabbed one of my fists. He lifted it up and I instantly released my fist, thinking of the first time I had met the insane god and he had done the exact same thing. He examined the cuts and smirked before looking back up at me. I felt sick to my stomach for letting him see how ticked off he had made me.

"Lost your temper did you, _Gypsy_?" Loki asked, relishing my name on purpose to make me even angrier.

"Obviously." I said simply, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me get even more enraged. I released my other fist with difficulty which just allowed the blood to flow more freely. I bit my tongue to stop myself from cursing aloud.

Loki chuckled softly at me and my eyes narrowed furiously. "Well we can not be having you hurting yourself." He said, placing his palm a few centimeters above mine. I tried to pull away but he caught my wrist in a death grip so I couldn't. I watched him for a moment but then followed his concentrated gaze to my hand. Green light passed from his hand to mine for about two seconds before he released my hand. I examined it carefully while he did the same thing to my other hand. The blood was still there but beneath the thick flow of red I saw something weird. Quickly I wiped the blood off on my pants before examining my palm again. The cuts were healed! Completely! There was nothing but scars on my palms now. "Do not look so surprised." Loki said when I looked at him in shock. He dropped my other hand which I promptly wiped on my pants like the other one. "I could not risk them getting infected. It would cause problems that I do not care to deal with." He said.

I bit my tongue a little bit more, trying to bite back the insults I wanted to spit out at Loki. I looked down at the bright red stains on pants, marveling at the fact that that much blood had come out of my palms. I had realized yesterday while doing nothing that I was still wearing nothing but pajamas, my silk ones too. I felt bad for ruining them with the blood, really bad. I had never had pajamas this nice and Natasha had bought them for me. I hoped she wouldn't get mad about it when I got back. "Need new clothes." I mumbled.

"A thank you is customary when someone has healed your wounds." Loki pointed out, obviously not hearing my mumbling.

"Not when the person who healed you is the person who caused the injuries." I retorted.

Loki seemed to consider this. "True." He finally said. I smirked smugly up at him and he rolled his eyes at me before turning and walking off. Seeing no other option, I followed him.

I was allowed to stay out of my cell for about another hour but it didn't tell me much. Loki quickly realized keeping me in the room where he kept the plans for his weapons was a bad idea because I started sabotaging their work, pointing out flaws and making them worse by offering the worst advice. It took them about five minutes after taking one of my suggestions to realize what I was doing. Loki dragged me from the room, earning another shouting about man handling, and brought me to the room filled with aliens. Chitauri. Loki started talking to them in whatever language they spoke while I stood there, staring at them. Loki noticed my discomfort and slight, ever so slight, fear of the aliens and smiled darkly at me. He told me that if I didn't play nice for the rest of my time out of my cell he would give the Chitauri permission to 'watch over' me. I really didn't like the sound of that so I shut up.

When Loki finally took me back to my cell I was kind of glad but incredibly mad. I had barely got a look at the rest of the building so there was no way I could tell where I was at or formulate an escape plan. I growled as I sat on the surprisingly comfortable bed Loki had provided for me. My mind drifted to my friends...no, my family. How had it taken being kidnapped by Loki for me to realize that they actually meant that much to me? They were the only people I had ever truly cared about besides my mom. I couldn't imagine life without them. They were all so strong, so brave, so caring, so freakin' awesome. They were probably already looking for me...And how had I repaid them? By giving advice to a killer! I had made vehicles he was going to put more killers in more efficient! Shame swept over me and I felt like I was going to cry. I bit down on my fist, refusing to let the tears fall. Even when I tasted blood I didn't stop biting. How could I help that _monster_?!

**I can't give out as much treats as last time, have to save some for myself after all, but I humbly request that you all enjoy these cookies. *distributes circular cookies with icing on them so they look like mini arc reactors* ENJOY!**


	29. Chapter 29

**:P**

**Avengerlicious, first to review. I congratulate you! X) Thank you for the cookie! Since you are my number one reviewer I give you permission to ask for something. I will try to the best of my ability to give you whatever you ask for, though I can't get you any of the people from the Avengers movie. Sorry lol**

**abby0602, thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this next chappie!**

**MorrowBear, I think I do pretty well at suspense. Thanks for the review and you'll get to see where I'm heading with him soon enough *grins evilly* but not right now. Hahaha**

**CrystalClear98, thank you so much! Am I seriously a favorite? If so, that's awesome! Thank you! Cookies to you!**

**Wittmann the Tiger Ace, thank you for another great review :D I love writing the conversations between Loki and Gypsy and I'm really glad you like them. Trust me, if there is a smackdown (which might happen might not, I'm not giving anything away) it will be epic.**

**cutie5alexis, I shall do as you ask! The scene you suggested isn't going to be exactly that but kind of. Like you said, some authors are uncomfortable writing those types of scenes. I'm a bit like Captain America, I turn bright red even at dirty jokes. Lol anyways, thank you for the ginger ale and awesome cup!**

**SmileAndMoveOn, Loki is rubbing off on her a little but mostly its the other reason, her reacting to her situation. Steve and Tony are in this chapter, I couldn't leave them out for long. I love them too much :D**

**Anastasia M, thank you very much and it's okay you didn't review. I don't mind lol thanks for the hug!**

**Stinker126, Tony will be doing some ass kicking. Whether it be Loki's or someone else's *evil grins***

**Guest, lol I adored your review. It made me laugh :D Glad you like Loki's evil little mind games and his threats and I'm glad someone understands the psychological part of the threat. It's alright to be a sadist, sometimes your suggestions make stories more interesting lol. I was actually planning this a while back, that scene you suggested, cause I also see Loki being that horrible. I don't know when that particular scene will be coming up but it will.**

**StormSilvers, Thank you very much :D I'm very glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Love to you all!**

No Real P.O.V

Everyone was glaring. Not at each other, at Fury. He had ushered them on board the Helicarrier without saying a word and had started barking orders at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents once they were in the control room. Fury hadn't even attempted to start talking about Gypsy and Tony was dangerously close to blowing up. Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony, trying to calm him down. It worked but mostly because Tony was afraid of damaging his pregnant girlfriend in his anger. Bruce thought that if Tony was the one who had been affected with gamma radiation they'd be dealing with the Hulk by now. The doctor clapped a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Director Fury." Natasha said, tired of the lack of attention the Avengers were receiving. Fury stopped talking to Agent Hill to look over at Natasha. "Sir I think it would be best if you stopped for a moment and listened to what we have to say. It may save you a lot of pain in the future." She said, her voice free of emotion. Everyone flinched, knowing that the emotionless voice meant Natasha was beyond furious.

Fury nodded and walked over so that he was standing at the front of the gigantic glass table. Tony really hated this table, it was where he found out about Coulson's death. Tony thought of looking over at Steve, he had been with him when he found out about Coulson, but he quickly banished the thought. It was the super soldier's fault they were there. If he had just been a man and protected his daughter they wouldn't be here. Gypsy would be okay, she'd be sitting in the living room laughing at Spongebob, if Steve had just protected her better.

"What could you possibly have to say? We need to find Loki and capture him, end of discussion." Fury said, obviously annoyed.

"Well first you should get the full first hand account of what happened." Bruce said, a dangerous green tint to his skin. He was purposely making himself look close to hulking out, thinking it would get the Director to actually listen. "Also we need to make sure your plans will cause absolutely no harm to Gypsy." He said, a warning tone in his voice. If Fury even dared try using a plan that risked Gypsy's safety Bruce was going to let the other guy beat the Director to a pulp.

Fury let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Rogers, tell me everything." He ordered the super soldier.

Steve swallowed, casting a somewhat frightful look at Tony. The Iron Man pilot looked up at him, his expression deadpanned but his eyes practically glowing with fury. Steve looked up at Fury and started telling him what had happened, in full detail, trying desperately to ignore Tony's eyes on him. "And then I said that Loki had been sending Gypsy nightmares and that he'd made her sick." Steve finished, his head ducked down as far as it could go under Tony's glaring gaze.

"Loki was sending her nightmares? How did you know that?" Fury asked.

Steve winced and nearly groaned out loud. If Gypsy had been there he would have halfheartedly gotten mad at her for making him promise not to tell. Of course if Gypsy were there he wouldn't have to be telling them any of this. "Gypsy told me the night she stayed in my room." He said.

"Gypsy stayed in your room?!" Clint shouted, jumping up from his seat. Natasha grabbed the archer's arm and pulled him back into his seat though she was ready to beat Steve if needed. Clint glared viciously at Steve, suprising himself with the older brother act he was pulling. It wasn't much of an act though, now that he thought about it Gypsy really was like a little sister to him. Only a little sister could be so annoying and yet so loved.

"No it wasn't like that! She had a nightmare and she came running in my room looking for someone to comfort her! She wouldn't let go of me so she uh kind of stayed the night." Steve explained quickly, not wanting to get beaten to a pulp by the other Avengers. Remembering that night, Steve felt a mix of pain and happiness. He had gotten to hold Gypsy but he had also seen terror in her eyes that he never wanted to see again. Thinking about it now, Gypsy's eyes were probably filled with terror right now. She was with Loki so it was beyond likely. Steve felt pain shoot through his heart followed by a wave of shame. If she got hurt, it was his fault. Steve wanted to die and, judging by the looks Tony kept giving him, that would happen soon.

Fury ignored Clint's outburst and glared steadily at Steve. "Why didn't you tell anyone Rogers?" He asked, emotionless.

Steve felt a red hot blush appear on his face. "She uh made me promise." He said quietly. Thinking back now he knew he should have told someone even when she made him promise and told him no. But he hadn't wanted to break a promise, at least not to _her_. Steve had felt terrible lying to her about why they were taking her to the park. He couldn't even imagine how he'd feel if he had broken his promise. Of course he was feeling something much worse right now. Pain. The pain of knowing that he was the reason she was suffering. The pain of not having her here. The pain of not knowing if she was dead or alive, harmed or unharmed, in pain or not. Steve felt the wall he was keeping all his pain behind crumble and he felt tears in his eyes. He turned his face from the others and let out a barely audible "Sorry."

Tony's eyes suddenly blazed with fury as he saw the tears appear in Steve's eyes. "Are you crying Rogers?" He asked, his voice low and terrifying. Pepper immediately released him, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep him sitting and not wanting to get in the way when he snapped. She placed a hand on her stomach where her unborn baby was growing, trying to assure both it and herself that everything was going to be fine. Tony stood up, shaking off Bruce's comforting hand and glaring viciously at Steve. "You don't get to cry over my daughter. It's _your_ fault she's not here, you don't deserve to cry!" Tony shouted, the shattered remains of his usual mask falling off. His pain and heartbreak was there for everyone to see. Tony missed his stubborn daughter so much and it was heartbreakingly obvious to everyone in the room. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents fell silent. No one had ever seen _Tony Stark_ like this. Not even Pepper. Everyone stared at Tony in shock. Everyone but Steve. The super soldier had found something to vent all his pain into. An argument with the one guy he found more frustrating than technology.

"It's not like I'm pitying myself Tony!" Steve shouted back, launching himself up out of his seat. In a second he was toe to toe with the billionaire, both of their chests puffed out in anger. "Loki has her and it's my fault! I'm crying because I know she's got to be hurting and it's my fault!" Steve shouted.

"So you're crying cause it's your fault?! Not because my daughter might be _dead_?!" Tony shouted back, his anger blinding him. He'd only been this mad and this hurt once and that was when he thought Pepper was dead.

"That's not what I meant!" Steve shouted. He knew none of this was clicking in the genius's head, the man was too hurt, but it didn't matter to the super soldier. He needed to yell. He needed to scream. "I'm crying because I fucking can't stand the idea of her hurt!" Somehow the silence seemed to grow even more at the sight of Captain America, the man who never cussed _ever_, swearing. "I'm crying because I care about Gypsy and the idea of her in pain makes me want to fucking die! How dare you even suggest that I don't care!"

"FUCK YOU ROGERS!"

And then Tony was gone. He ran, no more like sprinted, out of the room. Pepper stood, wanting to go after him, but Bruce held her back. "He's mad and he's hurt and he's Tony Stark so that's pretty bad. You're pregnant, unstable and vulnerable, you shouldn't be around him when he's like this." He told her, using the most authoritative and scientific voice he could muster at the moment. Pepper nodded and sank back into her chair. Bruce gave her a half smile before running out of the room as quick as he could, determined to catch up to Tony if it killed him. Natasha, though she was awful at comforting people, immediately went to PEpper's side and held the now sobbing ginger.

Thor stared at the table, his heart hurting more painfully than he would ever admit. This was his brother's fault, all of it. Stark's pain, Steve using Midgardian cuss words, the emotional unstableness of the team. His brother had taken Gypsy from them, plummeting them into chaos. And if that wasn't enough Thor couldn't stop hating _himself_. He had defended Loki, told Gypsy he still had hope in his brother, and then Loki had did this. Still, Thor couldn't bring himself to hate Loki. He knew he should, he knew he should have given up on Loki a long time ago, but he couldn't. Loki was his brother no matter what. They had grown up together, shared a bond only brothers can share. He couldn't hate Loki and because of that he hated himself. Thor hated himself and he blamed himself for all that was happening now. He should have seen beforehand, should have seen back when they were children, how dark his brother was turning. Maybe if he had seen, none of this would be happening right now.

"I'm sorry." Steve mumbled before rushing out of the room, going through the other door instead of the one Tony had fled through. Clint stared after him in silence, not wanting to admit he was starting to resent dear old Captain America. Clint knew it wasn't entirely Steve's fault but he was the easiest target. The one who Clint could push all the blame to with ease. Something occurred to Clint and he looked around.

Tony was gone. Bruce was probably close to hulking out with all the stress he must be feeling trying to calm down an upset Tony. Steve was gone, too broken to even stay in the same room as everybody else. Thor looked like he was ready to break down and Natasha actually looked on the verge of tears. Clint felt like he was nothing but death warmed over, a vegetable with feelings. This wasn't what the Avengers were supposed to be. This wasn't how they were supposed to act. They didn't even seem like a team anymore, more like a group of walking time bombs again just waiting to explode. Clint bit down on his lip so hard that it started bleeding. Loki had done it. He'd actually managed to accomplish what he had been trying to do all along.

Loki had brought down the Avengers.

**,'3 so, am I gonna get beat up for this chapter? Hahahaha, I'm guessing the reviews are going to be hilarious. I now give you all ginger ale, pizza, and Halloween candy! Gorge yourselves fools! Lol **


	30. Chapter 30

**Please don't kill me! I've been sick for two days now and I haven't been able to get on the internet. My responses to the reviews will be at the bottom because there's so many. Oh and everyone gets a mountain of snacks for reading! Enjoy!**

No Real P.O.V

The door to Gypsy's cell opened and she lazily looked over a the woman who came in. The woman stared at her in surprise, she obviously hadn't expected to come into the room to see the eighteen year old captive with her feet placed against the wall and her head hanging off the bed. Gypsy stared at her, upside down, and waited for her to speak. Yet another day had passed and Gypsy was yet again stuck in the cell, bored to death. She hadn't tried to annoy anyone yet but mostly because she didn't want the guy from yesterday coming in. That would cause some problems and even though it would be fun to see Loki get mad it would not end well for Gypsy.

"His Highness told me to bring you these." The woman finally said, holding out a bundle of what was obviously clothes along with a pair of black biker boots.

Gypsy stared at her, a mask of boredom on her face. She was trying not to appear shocked and she succeeded beautifully though her mind was racing. "Just put it on the floor there. I don't really feel like getting up." She told the woman, gesturing lazily to the ground a few feet from her.

The woman glared at her. "You are a prisoner. I will not be taking orders from you." She said haughtily. If she had been anymore prideful she probably would have stuck her nose in the air and huffed.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize prisoners were now beneath slaves!" Gypsy said sarcastically, remembering her discussion with Loki the day before. An arrogant grin appeared on her face and she silently challenged the woman to deny it.

"I am not a slave! I joined his Highness's forces of my own free will!" The woman said furiously. She was glaring holes in Gypsy but of course Gypsy didn't care. This was her first bit of entertainment in a whole day and she was enjoying it.

Gypsy let the arrogant grin fall away so that she could quickly replace it with an all knowing kind of smile. "I'm sure that's exactly what he wants you to think." She said and the woman's glare intensified. The smile was immediately replaced with the Stark smirk. "Also, if you aren't a slave why are you calling him 'Highness' when you're talking to a mere prisoner? I don't think you have to be very proper when talking to me so why not just call him Loki? Is it because he ordered all the slaves to call him 'Highness' all the time?" Gypsy asked mockingly.

The woman had no argument so she just tossed the clothes and boots to the floor and left the room. The clothes bundle fell with a thud much louder than it should have and Gypsy stared at it curiously. She counted to sixty twice before getting up off the bed and walking over to the clothes. There was a lump right in the middle of the clothes, covered by a shirt. Gypsy immediately ran back over to her bed and looked beneath it. The bed had wooden planks beneath it and one of the boards was falling apart pretty badly. Gypsy broke a long piece off of the board and ran back to the clothes. Staring at the lump in the clothes intensely, Gypsy poked it with her improvised stick. Nothing happened. Gypsy stared at it a minute or two, waiting. Finally she got tired of not knowing.

"What the heck?" Gypsy quietly asked herself. She tossed her improvised stick beneath her bed before kneeling down and lifting the shirt up off the lump. Gypsy stared in shock at the shiny new baseball sitting there for a minute or two before falling over, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

Not two seconds later, Loki appeared. "Why are you disturbing my slaves with your laughter?" He asked angrily. Obviously he wasn't in a good mood.

Gypsy held up one finger despite knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to tell the psychopath to wait. His expression darkened and Gypsy forced herself to stop laughing so hard. She was hiccuping by the end though and tears were rolling down her cheeks as she grinned up at Loki. "You gave me a baseball." Gypsy said, chuckling. Loki looked at her in confusion, his eyebrow raised. "It was just a joke Loki! The baseball thing was a joke! I was using it to make a point about my boredom!" She said, wiping the tears from her face.

"I thought it would keep you busy. I can't have you bothering me or disrupting my plans so I must keep you entertained." Loki said, sounding bored and highly annoyed.

Gypsy rolled her eyes at him, picking up the baseball. "Thanks god boy." She said, chuckling. Gypsy bounced the ball off the floor which made it hit the wall and bounce back to her. She examined it with a smile, thinking it was totally ridiculous that the madman had given her it. He obviously didn't understand that a baseball alone couldn't keep Gypsy Stark entertained. "So what's with the clothes?" She asked, pointing towards the bundle on the floor as she bounced the baseball again.

Loki watched her carefully, considering reading her thoughts to see if the baseball would actually be enough to keep her out of his hair. He had a feeling it wouldn't be enough though. The girl was the child of Stark and a genius herself. Her mind worked too fast and too well. Loki had witnessed her thought process while he was in her head, he'd need to find more ways to entertain her. He could not have the wretched mortal annoying his slaves further. When they were annoyed they complained and when they complained Loki killed them. If this continued Loki's supply of slaves would deplete dramatically.

"You have been wearing the same clothes for the past two days. Do Midgardians not change their clothes regularly? Are you hairless apes that disgusting?" Loki asked, smiling mockingly at Gypsy. He knew the smile would annoy her more than a look of disgust. The girl would take it as him insulting her personally. Loki grinned as he saw the anger dance behind her eyes. She was trying so hard to keep it hidden behind her smirk and the mask of amusement she had on but of course Loki could see through it. He was the God of Lies, he could recognize a mask.

"Hairless ape? That's a new one. Creative." Gypsy said, her voice light and amused. Gypsy felt proud of herself for not sounding royally peeved and gave herself an imaginary pat on the back. She tossed the baseball on her bed before swiftly picking up the clothes. It took Gypsy only a minute to realize something was seriously wrong. "Are these," she looked in horror at the ACDC shirt, "my clothes?! Were you in my drawers?!" Gypsy shouted. She turned on Loki, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Would you have rather worn a strangers clothes?" Loki asked, an eyebrow raised at her and a smirk on his face. Her reaction was amusing, he had expected her to be pleased with the proposition of wearing familiar clothing. "Your time bomb of a family were not there by the way." He added as an after thought.

Gypsy glared daggers at him. "Of course they weren't there! You would be dead if they had been there!" She shouted at him. Gypsy stormed over to the bed and threw the clothes down on it. Loki walked over and peered into her face as she glared down at the clothes. Gypsy looked at him and clenched her teeth in anger. "Do you not understand personal space? Do they not teach manners in Asgard?" Gypsy snapped at him, making him laugh. Infuriating this mortal was proving to be a nice break from the incompetence of his slaves. "Standing in my space, rude. Man handling me, rude enough to get you killed. Going through my drawers, invasion of privacy. Picking out my underwear and actually managing to get it to match, disturbing and creepy." Gypsy said. Saying that, she took a sideways step away from the god. There was a light dancing in his eyes that she didn't like and the idea of him going through her underwear drawer had turned her face bright red.

"Are you embarrassed, Gypsy?" Loki asked playfully. He took a step towards her, savoring the caution and anger that appeared in her eyes. He knew she hated feeling like prey but it was just so much fun. She acted so differently from normal females who would instantly become submissive in this situation. This mortal fought back which was amusing seeing as there was no way the girl would ever win this little game. "I thought you said you had done _that_ before. A girl who has done that would not get so embarrassed." Loki told her.

Gypsy wanted to growl in fury at him. He was doing this on purpose, trying to see how she'd react. Gypsy knew her hatred at being prey was obvious and this _was_ Loki she was dealing with so it wasn't that suprising that he used it against her. Still, Gypsy hated it. So she decided to continue their ongoing game. "A girl is allowed her secrets isn't she? I think only my little exploits should know about my underwear selection." Gypsy said, smiling up at the insane god.

Loki chuckled and the smile that he gave Gypsy made her regret her words. He was pleased, he had wanted her to play the game. "I wonder what other little secrets you have." He said, hiding his real curiosity behind his smile. Gypsy saw it though and she fought back a grin that he saw despite her attempts to hide it. Loki's eyes sparked with annoyance and fury, no one was supposed to see past his own defenses. He could pry their thoughts from their heads, see the emotions they didn't want him to see, but they were not allowed to do the same to him.

Seeing his anger, Gypsy decided to react quickly. "My other secrets. Now that's an interesting topic." She said, smiling secretly. Loki stared at her, the anger still in his eyes. Gypsy decided to do something drastic and get closer to the psychopath. She took a step forward, leaving barely an inch between them. Her smile became predatory again and this time it was on purpose. Gypsy knew the smile improved his mood despite how much he tried to hide it. "I bet you'd love to find out my secrets Loki." She said playfully.

"I could read your mind you know. I could find out your secrets in a second." Loki told her, staring down at her with interest. She had closed most of the distance between them and was playing the predator once more. She had seen his anger and had done something incredibly stupid to calm him down. In truth it actually had dispelled most of his anger but mostly because it was a surprise. The girl did not seem to like being in close quarters with him so to have her purposely put herself near him was shocking to say the least.

Gypsy smiled at him knowingly. "Oh but that wouldn't be any fun for you." She told him. Loki chuckled, surprised she had actually managed to guess it. Loki liked the slow process of finding out someone else's secrets. It was like hunting, it thrilled him. Gypsy smiled up at him, seeing the surprise and pleasure in his eyes. "You want me to tell you my secrets. You want to see how I'll react when telling you." She said, causing Loki to smirk ever so slightly. She was smart, for a mortal. Gypsy bit her lip seductively , trying to tune out her head screaming at herself to not tempt him. To not make him want to spend time with her as he tried to pry into her head. A little voice in her head told her that it was a smart idea though. That while he tried to play with her head she could play with his and find out his plan. Reassured by this thought, Gypsy stood on her tiptoes and got close to his ear, as if she was going to share one of the secrets he wanted to know. "My secrets are yours to find out. Let's see how good you do." She whispered to him, her lips brushing against his ear.

Loki took half a step back, just enough to reveal Gypsy's face to him once again. He was smiling, determination in his eyes. "I did tell you I am the God of Silver Tongues, correct? I can get secrets out of any girl." He told her with a slight chuckle.

Gypsy let out a chuckled too, those hers was darker. "I'm not like other girls, Loki. I have more walls than most." She told him, determined not to let him actually get any of her secrets.

"Oh I know." Loki told her, closing the distance between them once more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest, knowing the "man handling" would fuel the fire in her eyes. Loki enjoyed her anger, it made her more fierce. More entertaining.

Gypsy couldn't stop her muscles from tightening as fury coursed through her but she did manage to stop herself from trying to squirm out of his grip. He was actually holding her rather gently but Gypsy had a feeling she wouldn't be able to break free of his grip if she squirmed. The gentle hold wasn't the only thing Gypsy noticed though. She also noticed how cold his skin was. She couldn't feel how cold his chest was, it was covered by his shirt (which Gypsy was glad about), but his arms were bare since for once he was wearing a Midgardian tee shirt. Gypsy was shocked by how cold she got from the constant contact. It was like when you put your barefoot in snow. At first it kind of stung but after a while you started to like the feeling of oncoming frostbite. Gypsy mentally shook her head, determined not to like the cold of his skin.

"But I like the extra challenge." Loki said after what seemed like eternity to Gypsy. He stared into her eyes, trying to determine what she was thinking. He knew his skin must be freezing, ever since his encounter with the Tesseract's power he'd been unable to hide this part of his true heritage, but the girl didn't seem to hate it. She noticed of course, the girl noticed everything, and yet she wasn't reacting how he expected. He saw a flash of self hatred in her eyes and considered invading her head till, quite suddenly, he remembered what he had planned to do today. "I must be going now Gypsy." Loki said, actually regretting it a little. He would have loved to see how far he could push the girl before she went back to shouting at him. He released her and she took an immediate step back, visibly relaxing. "I have to go kidnap that ginger your father is so fond of." He said, turning on his heels and walking towards the door.

"WHAT?!" Gypsy shouted immediately though she couldn't believe what she had heard. She ran after Loki and caught him just before he reached the door. Gypsy spun him around so that he could see the anger on her face. "Don't you dare Loki! Don't you dare!" She shouted at him.

Loki glared at her though the corner of his mouth rose up slightly in amusement. She actually thought she could order him around. "Why shouldn't I take her? It will hurt your father and that's what I want so why shouldn't I take her?" He asked her. Gypsy lifted her fist to her mouth and bit down on it, obviously having an internal screaming match with herself. She couldn't tell him the truth, he'd use it to his advantage and that would be horrible. Loki noticed the teeth marks and dried blood on her fist for the first time. When had she done that? "Is it because the woman is pregnant?" He finally asked her.

Gypsy stopped biting her fist and stared at him in shock. "You know?!" She asked incredulously.

Loki nodded, chuckling. "She is important to Tony Stark so of course I read her mind to understand why." He said. Loki looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I still don't get why he likes her, she's so simple minded. So average. Your father is supposed to be a genius and yet he goes for someone with an average brain." He said. Gypsy glared at him, she obviously liked the ginger. Loki felt the need to roll his eyes but ignored it. "Anyways, she was thinking about it almost all the time. It was not difficult to find out."

"Don't hurt her. Loki, don't hurt her." Gypsy said quickly, her eyes begging him to listen. Pepper was unstable now and she wouldn't be the only one who got hurt, the baby would be harmed too. Loki just laughed at her, thinking that her sentiment was pathetic. Gypsy clenched her fists, cutting her palms once again. She thought briefly about how often she accidentally made herself bleed before doing the unthinkable. "Please." Gypsy choked out, gagging on the word. Loki stared at her in shock. He had seen inside her head how difficult it was for her to say that word. Gypsy stared up at him, her pride severely hurt. She had never wanted to say that word of all words to Loki. "I'm not going to say it again, I can't. Just don't hurt her." She begged him.

Loki watched her for a second before opening the door behind him. "Did I ever say I was going to?" He asked her, sounding annoyed. Gypsy stared at him in shock, he actually sounded a little mad that she'd suggested he was going to hurt Pepper. Loki left the cell, closing the door before Gypsy could react. He snapped his fingers as he did, healing the wounds on her hands. Gypsy didn't even notice, she was just too shocked.

**Review responses!**

**Wittmann the Tiger Ace, thank you for yet another great review. Thank you for the praise, I really appreciate it. I've never really written a fight scene with more than a few characters in it but I hope it turns out good. Trust me though, Loki is going to get freakin' demolished by at least three someones.**

**abby0602, are your feels okay now? I didn't kill you did I? Here's some more candy! I hope you live!**

**Avengerlicious, lol now why would I let him bring the Avengers down for real? They're the Avengers, they'll be fine! Lol, maybe. Oh and your combination of my treats from last chapter sounds so freakin' delicious. I want that pizza now lol**

**cutie5alexis, you were too upset to eat?! How can you be too upset to eat?! Food is delicious! I'M SO SORRY! (kind of hahahahaha *evil grins*)**

**Courage8297, thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like Cap and Clint. The whole "Avengers is broken" thing was just Clint's thoughts. Trust me, I would never break them permanently unless I was like horribly sadistic lol**

**CrystalClear98, Aw thanks! I really hope you liked this chapter, sorry to keep you in suspense.**

**Stinker126, thank you for the review! :D Don't worry about Steve, he'll be somewhat fine. Also, I thought since you know Clint's all Hawkeye and everything he'd notice absolutely everything even if he is dealing with his own pain.**

**Lauren, thank you very much! Don't fall off your seat. I did that one time when I was sitting on the edge of it and it hurt really bad lol**

**razzle-dazzle1606, your review was the longest I had gotten so far and when I saw it my eyes practically bugged out of my head O_O lol Also, it was a freakin' hilarious review so I was dying afterwards of laughter. Keep drinking coffee if it makes you that funny. Okay, serious time. Your review is much appreciated :D Loki seemed like the type of guy who would do that to a girl and he does take a twistedly sick pleasure in hurting people. I'm glad you like my version of him. Oh and if I met you in real life you would be receiving a whole lot of cookies for your weirdness. I'm serious, you made me laugh for like ten minutes.**

**SmileAndMoveOn, *evil grins* Did I play with your emotions? Hahah good, that's what I was going for lol. How are you not hungry? You're always hungry lol**

**Kns1212, I'm glad you liked it. Trust me, it was almost as painful to write as it was to read. I like messing with emotions though so it didn't hurt as much lol *evil maniacal laugh***

**Guest, hi! Thank you very much for the review and I'm glad you've liked it so far. Sorry about the two day wait but that's usually how long it takes everyone who usually reviews to review.**

**Sagemode101, thank you for the review and thank you so much for the compliment. It really means a lot to me when people like my writing. Your welcome for the candy and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay I know how awful I am. I took a little longer to get this up than the last couple of chapters but that's only because my internet's been off for a couple of days. I'm currently at McDonald's using their wifi to post this and I've only got about two minutes so I can't respond to reviews. Just know I thank all of you, I love your reviews, and I appreciate all the compliments. I'm super sorry so here's a new chapter and a river of chocolate to make you feel better.**

No Real P.O.V

Gypsy peeked through the barred window on her door. For once no one was outside her cell working on one of Loki's projects, probably because the God of Mischief wasn't there to make them. Gypsy figured they were off eating or sleeping since she didn't see them do either often. A couple of times she had looked through the window to see one or two tucked away in a deserted corner sleeping or stuffing their face but that had only been one or two people. Gypsy bit her lip, considering her plan.

This was a golden opportunity. Loki was gone and he'd be gone for a while. Sure he was going to get Pepper and that was horrible but he had given her a chance to do some snooping. Gypsy knew something horrid would happen if she got caught but she couldn't just sit by and do nothing. She'd be dammed if she didn't try and escape at least once.

Praying to God she didn't get caught, Gypsy opened her cell door. Loki had forgotten to lock it when he had left and he probably thought she would be too stunned to realize it. Gypsy smiled a little at how much he underestimated her before slowly creeping out of her cell. She glanced around nervously to make sure no one was there before shutting the door behind her quietly. Her eyes landed on a pair of thick welding goggles on a table beside it. She ran over to them and put them on, determined to hide her appearance as best she could. Maybe they wouldn't recognize her with these on. None of them had seen her in the clothes Loki had brought her either so that was a bonus. Gypsy pulled a scrunchie out of her pocket and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, something she usually did when working on a vehicle. She grabbed a pair of work gloves off of another table and wiped the grease on her pants and a bit on her face in ways that looked like accidents. Gypsy knew she looked like one of Loki's 'slaves' now and she started walking through the building, determined to create a mental blueprint of the building in her head. She couldn't escape, not with Pepper coming, but she could at least plan their escape.

Gypsy quickly decided that the room outside her cell had once been some sort of huge storage room. There weren't that many windows and the ceilings were higher than they should have been, like there had once been super huge shelves in the room. Clear signs that this was once a storage room. Gypsy looked at what the different things in the room and noticed there were only building things in there that they could easily fit through the double doors. Which meant they were building other things somewhere else which meant that those double doors didn't lead directly outside. Gypsy cursed before going over to them. She opened them ever so slightly to reveal another large room, this one obviously being what was once a loading dock. The room was empty except for a few crates that Gypsy quickly realized must contain weapons. She looked over at the huge garage like doors leading outside. If she could actually manage to get her and Pepper past two rooms full of Loki's 'slaves' they could get them out through one of those doors. But who knew what was on the other side? The windows near the doors were so dirty there was no way she was going to be able to see out of them and find out what it looked like outside.

"He put me in a perfect spot." Gypsy mumbled furiously. Loki had taken precautions just in case she actually did manage to escape. He placed her in the worst part of the building to try and escape from. The beautiful voiced bastard. "Damn him!" Gypsy said furiously before walking over to the double doors across the room. She peeked through to make sure no one was there before walking out into a large hallway with doors on the whole left side and another set of double doors at the very end of the hallway.

Gypsy walked over to the first door and placed her ear to it, listening for any sign of people inside. Behind the first door was the rustle of a lot of papers and Gypsy figured this must be the plan room Loki brought her too originally. Now that she thought about it, the hallway did look familiar. Loki had dragged her down it when she started trying to sabotage his plans. He'd taken her to the very last room in this hallway, the room filled with Chitauri. Gypsy bit her lip but snuck towards the last door anyways. She listened carefully and heard the terrifying sound of the Chitauri behind the door. Gypsy shuddered and quickly bolted through the double doors at the end of the hallway, not wanting to be anywhere near the aliens. This time the room she ended up in was a gigantic factory workroom. Gypsy listened carefully and heard a lot of voices coming from a set of double doors that she guessed led to the cafeteria because there was also the sound of silverware hitting plates. Her eyes drifted around the room and she noticed a few people but they were all asleep. She also noticed a door leading to what would obviously be the boss's office. Gypsy immediately ran over to them, guessing Loki would claim them for himself. She glanced around before dashing into the room, shutting the door quickly behind her.

Gypsy facepalmed when she saw the room she had entered. It wasn't an office, it was a freakin' apartment! Obviously Loki had thought he was too good to have just one room and had messed the office up with magic. Gypsy looked around the room she was in which was a kitchen, dining room, and living room all in one. It was spotless and it made her wonder if the god was a tad OCD. She walked across the room to the two doors there. She glanced inside the one on the right and saw that it was only a bathroom which meant the other one had to be Loki's bedroom. Gypsy stared at it a minute, debating whether or not going into the god's bedroom would be a good idea. She knew it would be dumb but curiosity got the better of her. She snuck into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

The God of Mischief had a pretty nice bedroom. It was pretty big, big enough to fit a king size bed and a large dresser. It was also incredibly clean which was disappointing. How was Gypsy supposed to find out his plans if he didn't leave things out like a normal person? Gypsy sighed and went over to his dresser. She began searching through his drawers, thinking there might be something hidden inside.

"Hypocrite." The word broke the silence so suddenly that it scared Gypsy out of her skin. She spun around to see Loki glaring ferociously at her. "I thought you said going through drawers was an invasion of privacy?" He asked her, enraged.

Gypsy blushed furiously, hating how he used her own words against her. "I did say it but it doesn't apply when I'm trying to figure out your plans." She said angrily.

Loki strode across the room until they were only a few inches apart. "You want to know my plans?" He growled at her. Gypsy glared at him but nodded, knowing she was going to regret it. Loki let out a snarl that actually frightened Gypsy before grabbing her by the throat. She let out an annoyed grunt as he lifted her up off the ground. "I'm going to break those pathetic Avengers. I'm going to crush them, _murder_ them, and then I'm going to take over this pathetic planet." He told her. Gypsy pulled at his fingers trying to get him to release her. Loki threw Gypsy against the wall beside his dresser with a growl. She let out a pain filled cry, sliding down the wall to the ground as she did. Her back screamed in pain as Loki lifted her up off the floor and pinned her to the wall. "I'll use the pathetic creatures I have at my disposal to take over first the capital of this weakly governed continent then the entire hemisphere! I'll plunge the world into chaos and take over while the hairless apes run screaming for their lives!" He shouted at her, gripping her throat so tightly that her face started turning blue.

Gypsy glared up at Loki while he choked her, determined not to let him see how afraid she was. She didn't know why he was this angry but she could take a wild guess. She'd manage to get farther than he ever thought she would if she escaped and had come into his private quarters. Gypsy pulled at his fingers, managing to loosen them a little. "You'll never win Loki. My dad'll kick your ass." She gasped out before swallowing down some much needed air.

"Do you seriously still think that you pathetic _child_?!" Loki spat at her. Gypsy just glared at him, taking as many deep breaths as she could now that his hand had loosened considerably. "I have taken his daughter, his woman, and his unborn child. Do you really think he'll fight me when he sees you in my grasp, a knife at your throat?" He growled at her.

"Then Steve will kick your ass!" Gypsy shouted at him, not wanting to think about how right Loki was.

Loki let out a dark laugh that made Gypsy shudder. "Oh yes, the soldier. The one so infatuated with you it's disgusting." He said in terrifying amusement. Gypsy felt her glare waver for a second. "I doubt he'll want to risk hurting his precious Gypsy. His _sweetheart._"

"Shut up!" Gypsy shouted at him, shoving him as hard as she could. It barely phased him though and he was against her once more. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side. Gypsy growled in fury. "Let go of me! Dammit! I said let go!" She shouted, trying to break free. Loki was stronger than he had let on though and Gypsy could barely move. His chest was pressed so tightly against hers she could barely breath and his face was dangerously close to hers.

"Does that anger you? Do you not like me mocking your precious soldier?" Loki growled at her, his smile mocking. Loki placed his lips only a centimeter from her's, making her eyes spark with fear. Her fear pleased him and he let out a bit of a purr. "You imagine being this close to him don't you? You wish he would be this forceful with his affections don't you? You imagine his lips on yours, am I correct?" He asked her mockingly. He stared into her eyes and saw the intense white hot rage and immense fear in her gaze. That look in her eyes is what fueled him to hurt her, to make her want to fight him. Loki liked the intensity of her gaze and loved the fight. "Do I disgust you?" He purred.

Gypsy felt beyond sick right then but she kept up the steady glare she was giving him. Fear was choking her but she managed to fine her voice. "Yes." She choked out.

Loki grinned and Gypsy felt her stomach twist into a million knots. "Good." He growled out in pleasure before crashing his lips down on top of hers.

Panic and fear rose up in Gypsy, making her want to scream. She did scream a little but it was muffled by _Loki's lips. _Gypsy squirmed beneath him but that just seemed to please him. He growled _hungrily_ before shoving his tongue into her mouth. Gypsy felt bile rise to the back of her throat as his tongue explored her mouth ferociously. If her mind wasn't racing with fear and panic she would have noticed how cold his lips were.

Loki pulled his lips away from Gypsy's only to place them on her neck. Gypsy growled furiously, trying to shove him off but it didn't work. Loki just started gently, playfully, biting at her neck. Gypsy bit back a moan, not wanting to admit that this was actually sending pleasure chills down her back. Shame washed over her and she bit down on his shoulder, trying to get him to release her. Loki let out a dark laugh and jostled his shoulder, making her let go. He pressed himself even closer to her and saw the hatred in her eyes when she looked at him. The hatred and fear and...shame. Loki let out a pleased laugh, she was enjoying it! She would never admit it but it was true! He let out another animalistic growl before once more smashing his lips against hers. Gypsy let out an enraged growl and bit down on his lip, hard. He chuckled again, tasting his own blood. Gypsy nearly wretched as the metallic liquid filled her mouth and she spat out a mouthful of his blood. Loki chuckled, healed his lip, and then forced his lips back onto hers.

For some reason Loki released Gypsy's arm and she immediately started punching him. He grunted with each punch, she actually could hit very hard, but he was a god and it didn't hurt too much. He grinned against her protesting lips as he grabbed the top of her pants. Gypsy's eyes widened in horror and she tried grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands away but she wasn't strong enough. He yanked her pants down around her knees and her reaction was beautiful. She screamed. Loki's hunger suddenly skyrocketed and he tossed her on the bed in one fluid movement. Gypsy tried to yank her pants back up but a snap of Loki's fingers stopped that. Gypsy let out a roar of outrage when she found herself in nothing but her underwear on the God of Mischief's bed. She tried to get up and attack him but he pinned her against his bed with ease. He stared hungrily at her, examining her almost naked body in a way that he knew would sicken her. Gypsy couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips. Hearing this bit of fear come from the stubborn as hell girl made Loki grin darkly. With another snap of his fingers he was in nothing but boxer shorts and she was completely nude.

That's what made Gypsy finally scream in absolute fear, the lose of her last bit of clothing. Loki laughed and placed his lips above the soft untouched skin above her heart. He looked up at her, saw the fear there, and bit down on the pale skin. Gypsy cried out, screaming a little as she did to hide the moan that threatened to escape. Loki laughed again and continued to make bites at her skin which only made Gypsy's fight to not moan more impossible. She hated herself in that moment. This actually felt good, it shouldn't have felt good. She was naked and trapped beneath an insane sadistic god. He was biting at her skin and kissing her and his lips were moving lower. Gypsy screamed again, thrashing wildly in another desperate attempt to get him off of her. Loki just grabbed her wrists in one hand and held up his other hand, his middle finger and thumb placed together. He was going to snap his fingers and the boxers would disappear. Then there would be nothing between him and her and he'd-

"Stop! Please! Please stop!" Gypsy screamed out, her eyes stinging with the threat of tears. She shut them, not wanting to see Loki's expression. He was probably gloating, proud that he'd reduced her to begging. "Please. Please don't do this. I've never done that. I lied. Loki please stop. I lied. Please don't." She begged, her voice cracking with tears she refused to shed.

Loki watched her face for a minute, his hunger and pleasure slowly disappearing. The begging should have pleased him but not when it came from this girl, this one who acted the predator and feared being the prey. She had just admitted her lie to him to, revealing one of the secrets she kept hidden away in her head. Loki growled in frustration, wanting and not wanting to continue. If he did this he would get the pleasure of knowing he had taken her virginity but it would mean breaking his current favorite toy. Loki wanted to do this to her though, wanted to dissolve the hunger inside of him and force the girl to learn that he was the dominant one not her. But giving her a taste of what he could do to her, letting her know that if he wanted to he could ravage her, seemed like so much fun. The fear she would give off would be delicious, a pleasure. Loki let out a soft growl, debating between stopping and continuing. Finally he decided.

Loki leaned down close to her face till his lips brushed against hers. They were swollen slightly and turning blue. Obviously his coldness was freezing her. "That's one secret I've found out and in such an interesting way." Loki whispered to her. Gypsy would have stared at him in surprise but she didn't want to see his eyes, those mesmerizing eyes, so close to her own. "I can't wait to see how I find out the others." Loki said, darkly teasing her.

"Fuck you." Gypsy spat out in fury.

Loki chuckled darkly. "You had the chance to." He told her. Gypsy's eyes flew open and Loki chuckled at the absolute white hot hate in her eyes.

"That wasn't funny." Gypsy growled at him.

"It was funny." Loki said, grinning at her. Gypsy snarled at him before yanking her hands out of his grip and covering herself, as if her skinny arms actually hid anything. Loki rolled his eyes, getting off of her. He stood up and snapped his fingers, returning their clothes to their bodies. Gypsy let out a loud sigh of unadulterated relief before scrambling off the bed. She placed herself on the other side of the room and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. She glared daggers at Loki but she was visibly shaking in fear. She didn't want him to touch her again, ever, though she knew it would happen. Soon too because Loki walked across the room and placed himself a foot from her. "I'll be returning you to your cell now. That ginger is waiting for you." He told her. Loki grabbed her arm, making her flinch, and they teleported back to the cell. Once they were there Loki released her and teleported out again, leaving the two women alone together.

Pepper practically tackled Gypsy once Loki was gone. "Sweetheart are you okay?! Oh dear God did he hurt you?!" She asked, tears running down her cheeks.

Gypsy decided lying would be the best decision right then. "No Pepper, he hasn't hurt me. He's too afraid of me." She said jokingly. The ginger let out a strangled laugh, burying her face in Gypsy's neck. Gypsy patted Pepper awkwardly on the back before escorting her over to the bed. "Get some sleep Pep. You'll want to be fully rested when Loki shows up again." She told the older woman. Pepper nodded reluctantly and laid down on the bed. Within minutes she was asleep and Gypsy had a chance to react to what happened.

Slowly, Gypsy examined every part of her that Loki had touched. She couldn't see her lips or her neck but she knew her lips were swollen and she had a feeling they were both some shade of blue. Her whole body was a light pink, something that usually happened when Gypsy got really freakin' cold. The skin Loki had kissed was red, blistering a little, and waxy feeling. Her wrists were the same way but with bits of white. Where Loki had gripped her arms was red, grey, and white and burning painfully. Gypsy wanted to scream, her whole body felt like it had been burnt by ice. She curled up on the ground and rubbed her limbs furiously, trying to heat them up. She felt so numb, so horribly numb, and it wasn't just because of the cold. Loki had done that to her, he'd almost raped her, just to find out one of her secrets? Gypsy prayed to God that wasn't the only reason why he had done that to her. If it was then Loki was even more sadistic and insane than she originally thought.

Fighting back tears, Gypsy made her ruined pajamas into a pillow. She laid down on the ground, resting her head on this new makeshift pillow, and held on for dear life to the improvised stick she had made that morning. She stared at the door, ready to attack anyone who came through that door, while she tried to forget what had just happened to her.


	32. Chapter 32

No Real P.O.V

Pepper knew something was horribly wrong with Gypsy but she couldn't get it out of the girl. She noticed the horrible blue color the young girl's lips were and how much they were swelled up. Pepper also noticed the bluish grey spot on her neck covered in blisters with random spots of white. Her arms were also horribly noticeable but it was impossible to get any information out of the girl. Gypsy was shivering too, like someone in a snowstorm, so Pepper threw the blanket on the bed around the poor girl and tried to warm her up by wrapping her arms around her. Gypsy, of course, appreciated the care Pepper was giving her but she was too distracted to say thank you.

Gypsy was beyond certain she had frostbite and it hurt to holy hell. She'd had it for a grand total of two days now though Pepper didn't know that. The ginger had slept a whole day but there was no way Gypsy was going to tell her that. Pepper would feel absolutely awful for leaving Gypsy alone for that long. Also, having frostbite reminded Gypsy of all her other problems. She hadn't eaten in days, hadn't had anything to drink in days, needed to use the bathroom super badly, and had a massive headache. Gypsy wanted to complain and moan about it but she didn't want to worry Pepper or bring one of Loki's 'slaves' into the room.

"Your father is going to murder that man." Pepper whispered for the thousandth time. She was making circles on her stomach, smiling a little at the place she knew the baby bump would show up at eventually.

"Yeah I know." Gypsy replied like she did every time, not really believing it anymore. Loki was right, her dad wouldn't fight the god if he thought Loki would kill them in retaliation. Gypsy stood up, forcing Pepper's arms off of her. She tossed the blanket onto the ginger's shoulders with a slight smile. "You should keep warm Pep. We can't have the baby freezing after all." Gypsy said, changing the subject.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the baby is fine in it's sauna like womb." She said, tossing the blanket back at Gypsy. The girl rolled her eyes back but inside she was smiling. The normalcy of a playful fight with Pepper was helping. It calmed Gypsy's nerves, made her feel less jittery. "Besides, you look like you have frostbite. You need the blanket." Pepper added. Gypsy shrugged, pulling the blanket on as she did and covering as much of herself as possible. The ginger watched her carefully, taking note of the nonchalant "it's no big deal" look on Gypsy's face. Tony pulled that look a lot, mostly when he didn't want people to know how much something bothered him. "I thought you said he didn't hurt you." Pepper said gently, knowing Gypsy had been lying.

Gypsy turned away, walking over to the bed. She grabbed the baseball up off the pillow and started bouncing it off the wall, readjusting the blanket so that it stayed on her shoulders. "He hasn't. I'm not hurt." Gypsy said, her face slipping into an unreadable expression.

"Maybe not mentally, you're too tough for that, but he's definitely hurt you physically." Pepper said, standing up. She walked over to Gypsy but didn't try touching her, not when she was playing with a baseball and obviously a bit unstable.

Gypsy didn't look at Pepper, just kept playing with the baseball. It was a distraction, a beautiful wonderful distraction, that kept her from having to say anything to the ginger. She didn't want to admit that she had been at least a tad bit effected mentally...Who wouldn't be though?! He had tried to...just to get a damn secret out of her. Or was that what he did? The absolute _hunger_ in his eyes. Maybe he had just wanted to do that to her. For some reason that was a lot better than the idea of him just doing it to get freakin' a secret from her. Gypsy shook her head, trying to stop herself from thinking but it didn't work. She was on edge now, even without Loki here. She was just waiting for him to come back, waiting to see what he'd do. Gypsy wanted to scream at him, punch him, brutally maim him for doing this to her. Her heart hammered in her ears and her whole body hurt. She felt numb. All she wanted to do was lay down and sleep, sleep and wake up back at home as if all of this was a bad dream. Dammit, it wasn't though. This was real life and Gypsy would be damned if she let Loki mess her up like this. Gypsy let out a frustrated growl, throwing the baseball back on the bed.

"I'm going to kill him Pep. I swear I will." Gypsy growled out, staring at her wrists in fury. Pepper wrapped her arms around Gypsy despite how wound up the girl was. The ginger stared at Gypsy, looking for tears. Gypsy refused to cry though, refused to break down. Pepper wondered what it would be like when the girl actually did break down. It would probably destroy the poor girl and Pepper wasn't sure if she would be able to come back from that. "He's sick and sadistic, a fucking lunatic." Gypsy growled.

"It's okay Gypsy, it's going to be okay." Pepper whispered, squeezing the girl tightly. "Your dad, he's going to come and get us. He'll kick Loki's ass from here to next week." She told the girl, thinking she was comforting her.

Gypsy couldn't stand Pepper touching her anymore. She gently pulled away, slipping out of Pepper's hold by removing the blanket from around her. "Dad's not going to do that Pepper. He won't do anything when Loki shows how easily he can kill us." Gypsy whispered, walking across the room to the corner closest to the door. She placed her back to the wall and slid down it till she was sitting in the corner, her legs tucked up close to her chest. Gypsy placed her forehead on her knees and closed her eyes, trying desperately to fall asleep.

**I'm sorry once again and I'm sorry this chapter is short but I felt you deserved another chapter since I took a while the last time. Getting interent back sometime this afternoon though so I think I can manage to get another chapter in today. Chocolate and cookies and candy and soda to all of you for putting up with my insanity! **

**Okay so I can't respond to chapter 30's reviews, that would take too long, but I will respond to the last chapters.**

**Avengerlicious, thanks for another review. I understand why you would want her to tell Pepper but Gypsy's Gypsy, like you said. She keeps stuff to herself.**

**cutie5alexis, thanks for the ginger ale! :D Also, thank you very much for the review. I'm glad you think I did a good job :)**

**Wittmann the Tiger Ace, he'll go down. Trust me. It will _not_ be pretty either. Thanks for the review**

**abby0602, thank you very much for the review and I hope you didn't bite your finger as badly as Gypsy did cause that would be bad. Seriously, don't hurt your finger.**

**CrystalClear98, lol thanks bunches. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the ones to come.**

**Whappy101, you live! Oh my feet! Lol, anyways, I know what you mean about the whole new chapters thing. I hate when people only put up like one chapter every month and it kills me. Thank you so much for the review, the compliments mean a lot to me :) Also, I'm glad I'm killing your feels *evil grins* MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol it's the goal of the writer to kill the reader with feels lol**

**razzle-dazzle1606, O_O...Oh. My. Chocolate. Bunnies. Suuuuuuuch a long review. Soooooooo freakin' funny. Love your swears by the way, weird but hilarious. I died laughing while reading your review. Seriously just like fell on the floor and died. Pirates of the Caribbean reference, loved it :3. Is my Loki killing your emotions? Sounds like he is lol. Despicable Me, great movie though I doubt Loki's seen it. He's too busy with his evil plans and messing with Gypsy's head to watch movies...I love the minions. Adorable little yellow pill looking dudes! Smart villains do suck but they are oh so entertaining. Gypsy tends to ignore the stupidity of her actions when she's hell-bent on doing something. Yep, it's Washington D.C. actually but you were close. Loki's not very good at understanding Midgardian stuff so his word selection kind of sucks when he's talking about Midgard. Loki is an ass, I totally agree. Hahahahahaha. Thank you, I love writing from Loki's point of view and I'm glad I do a good job of showing off his twisted thoughts. I can assure you, you'll never guess what'll happen next between them. Seriously. Try it. You won't be able to. I'm glad you love not knowing lol. You would spam my PM box? Am I killing you with the waiting or something? Lol**

**Kns1212, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I really hope you like the next one. Not sure how people are going to react to it but hey it's my story and I do what I want *evil grins* Loki reference. I loves making them.**

**Fellowship of Avengers, hi! Thank you for the random review lol**


	33. Chapter 33

**INTERNET! Oh my sweet treats! I have you back! Lol, the internet guys came and now I've got it back. Just in time too, I finished this chapter once they fixed it. Okay so responses first, there were few since the chapters only been up a day so bear with me, they'll be quick.**

**cutie5alexis, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I figured it would be a nice little breather after the last one.**

**Wittmann the Tiger Ace, thanks very much. Loki won't know what hit him.**

**Avengerlicious, thanks :D I'm glad my story is unpredictable, it makes the next chapter so surprising and the responses are hilarious. I hope you like this chapter!**

**CrystalClear98, aw thanks and I hope your right to think you'll like the next chapters.**

No Real P.O.V

Gypsy wasn't surprised when a few hours later, when Pepper was asleep, Loki showed up. His eyes instantly landed on her and Gypsy wanted nothing more than to escape his intense gaze. Loki looked at her with interest, noting the emotionless mask she had on. It was a very good one, he could just barely make out the fear and hatred in her eyes. It was dull though, as if the girl didn't have much fight in her at the moment. Loki quickly realized why. She was slowly dying of frostbite.

"Leave." Gypsy whispered just loud enough for him to hear. She felt like she could barely move, her body was in so much pain. Or was it? She'd been in so much pain before and now she was just numb. Only numb. She really wanted to sleep too but she fought back the unconsciousness. Gypsy had a very bad feeling that if she went to sleep she wouldn't wake up.

Loki rolled his eyes at her. "Do you think ordering me will actually get me to leave?" He asked her. Gypsy glared at him but it wasn't as powerful as it should have been. Her eyelids were so freakin' heavy. She really wanted to sleep. Loki noticed this of course and he walked over without hesitation. He couldn't have her dying, not yet anyways. His plan to destroy Tony Stark wouldn't work if she died now. Loki kneeled down in front of her but Gypsy cringed away, pressing herself even closer to the wall. Loki smirked, she was afraid of him.

Gypsy noticed his smirk and her glare intensified slightly. "Don't act so pleased, I'm not scared." She growled at him though it was quiet. "Your touch is literally what's killing me so get away." She closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer.

Loki took his chance and grabbed her arm, teleporting them to the main room of his quarters. Gypsy barely noticed and didn't have the energy to protest. She curled up into a ball as she felt unconsciousness wash over her. Loki stared at her for a second before placing his palms over the injuries on her arms. Loki worked his magic, healing her arms within seconds. He then placed one of his hands above her lips and another above her neck. Once those were healed he pulled up the bottom of her shirt, revealing her stomach. There were over half a dozen places leading down from her chest where he'd kissed her but they weren't nearly as bad as her other injuries. He healed them quickly before pulling the bottom of her shirt back over her stomach. That left the injuries on her chest which he healed through her shirt, knowing she would scream if he tried removing her shirt and seeing them. He did not need anyone hearing her screaming and running in. It would be difficult and extremely irritating explaining why he was healing a prisoner.

After a few minutes Gypsy woke up, Loki's magic having pulled her from the brink of death just in time. She laid on the floor for a minute, looking at the carpet, before realizing what room she was in. When she did she was on her feet and across the room in seconds, as far away from Loki as she could get. "Why am I in here?!" Gypsy shouted at him. Her heart hammered against her chest as she wondered what he did to her while she was out.

Loki had to force himself not to roll his eyes again. "Kindly stop shouting. Your voice is excruciating." He told her. Gypsy glared at him but not as much as usual, afraid if she angered him too badly he'd try doing that to her again. "I did not want to risk that woman waking up while I was healing you. You would have surely died while she attacked me for going near you." Loki explained, sounding horribly bored.

"Why did you heal me?" Gypsy asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She was slowly touching each spot Loki had injured, her shock growing as she felt nothing but smooth warm skin beneath her fingers.

"You could still be very useful Miss Stark." Loki said playfully, getting up from where he'd been sitting on the floor. He walked slowly across the room, noticing with delight how her muscles visibly tensed in fear. Loki placed himself only a foot from her and Gypsy had to force herself not to take a few steps back and press her back to the wall. She didn't want to be this close to him, didn't want to be anywhere near him, and he knew it. He was placing himself close to her on purpose, knowing it would make her squirm. Gypsy forced herself not to growl at him as her whole body begged her to run. "Besides, I still want to know all your secrets." Loki purred. He reached up and slowly caressed her cheek. Gypsy did growl that time, mostly in fear, punching him in the gut as she did. Loki doubled over in pain, giving Gypsy enough time to move into the kitchen part of the room. Loki let out an angered laugh. "You don't like being touched anymore, do you?" He asked, straightening back up. He turned so that he was facing her, a smug grin on his face.

"Not by you." Gypsy snapped at him, her eyes blazing with fury. She looked around the kitchen for a weapon but there was nothing on the counters that she could use besides the microwave and the only thing she could do with that was throw it. Gypsy placed herself behind the kitchen island, creating a small obstacle between her and Loki.

Loki chuckled darkly, seeing his chance to terrify her. He walked over and leaned against the kitchen island, making sure she knew he didn't think much of her little obstacle. Gypsy knew it too, he could easily get to her if he wanted to, but it made her feel better to have it between them. "Oh so someone else is allowed to touch you, am I correct?" He asked. Gypsy nodded absently, taking the slightest step backwards. "Is that someone else that soldier of yours?" Loki asked, smiling.

Gypsy's stomach twisted into knots when she realized what he was doing. He was saying things to remind her of when he'd tried to rape her. Gypsy felt anger boil up inside her and her resolve to not make Loki too mad completely disappeared. "Yes, he is. Steve's a thousand times better than you and I can't wait to see him kick your ass from here to Timbuktu." She snapped. She immediately regretted it though when she remembered what threat he was holding over her head. Gypsy felt nauseous and she desperately searched the area yet again for a weapon. The microwave was starting to look extremely appealing.

Loki's eyebrows nearly shot up in surprise at her bravery but he managed to stop them, turning his surprise into a glare. "You would think you would have learned by now not to anger me." He growled out, masking his shock for her bravery well. Or was it stupidity? Either one, it didn't really matter. Even after all that she was still able to snap at him. Loki didn't know whether to be furious or impressed.

"I'm not afraid of you Loki." Gypsy said without thinking.

Loki decided to be furious. The girl wasn't lying, he knew that the second she said it. His blood began to boil, this pathetic mortal should have been whimpering in the corner in absolute fear of him! "How are you not?" Loki growled at her, slowly making his way around the kitchen island. Gypsy felt like she was going to throw up as she realized her mistake. She stood perfectly still though as he neared, knowing running would be an even bigger mistake.

"I'm just not. I look at you and I know what you can do and probably will do to me but I'm just not afraid of you." Gypsy told him, practically whispering. Sure she feared his touch but that's because it had nearly killed her and getting raped...well for some reason Gypsy was sure he wouldn't try that again. At least not right now. Right now he would probably just kill her. "I don't fear people Loki, just their actions." She whispered, only lying a little.

"There's one person you fear." Loki growled out. Gypsy paled considerably and looked up at him in horror. He couldn't know, could he? "I don't know who exactly, you kept that well hidden in your head, but I know you fear someone. Tell me who they are." He ordered her. Loki wanted to know. He wanted something to use against her now, to punish her for not being afraid of him.

Gypsy bit down on her lip and stared defiantly up at Loki. "No." She told him.

Loki reacted without thinking. His fist came out of nowhere and slammed into Gypsy's cheek, sending her to the floor. Gypsy instinctively curled up into a ball, memories from her childhood rushing back to her. No one had ever hit her, no one but her step father. Loki had choked her but that was different. After a while you didn't feel yourself getting choked and you started to just slip into death, not caring anymore about the lack of air. Getting hit was so much worse. It hurt and it kept hurting and there was no release from it. The pain, the constant throbbing pain, brought up all the other pain you tried to keep locked inside. Gypsy remembered vividly the beating her step father had given her before her mother's funeral and all the pain came rushing back. Her limbs tightened as they remembered the hits and her stomach screamed in pain as it remembered the kicks. The grief of losing her mother came rushing back to. Then the pain of her dad's original rejection of her. And then everything else. Gypsy felt like she was drowning and she gasped for air as her whole body screamed out in horrible heartbreaking pain.

"Get up." Loki spat at the girl as he suppressed the shame building up inside him. He'd never hit a woman before, even in war. He'd killed them yes but hitting was different. Rape and choking were different too. Loki knew that. He'd been struck before and he knew the type of pain it caused. Choking you got to escape by dying and Loki had heard enough about rape victims to know that afterwards they usually became emotionless. Not feeling was an escape in a way. But there was no escape from getting hit. It just kept hurting and hurting and hurting. "I said get up!" Loki shouted, his anger directed more at himself than at the girl.

Slowly, Gypsy turned her face so that she was looking at Loki. The God of Mischief stared in shock at the girl before him. All her masks were destroyed and she had only one wall left, the wall keeping back her tears. There was so much pain and fear and loneliness on the girl's face that Loki flinched back, appalled by how broken this girl was. How had she ended up like this? How was this even possible. Loki felt sick looking at her and he looked away, not wanting to meet the stare of this broken thing.

"You h-hit me." Gypsy managed to choke out before gasping once more for air. Her head was swimming and the numbness had returned some, staying in her hands this time though. Gypsy felt like she was dying but she knew it wouldn't happen. It never happened. Every time her step father beat her she waited to die and yet it never happened. Loki didn't look at her and Gypsy felt her eyes sting with the tears she was fighting so hard to keep back. She knew if she let them out they wouldn't stop. She'd bottled up eighteen years worth of tears, they wouldn't stop if she let them loose. "You hit me." Gypsy choked out again.

Loki knew he had to answer, she'd just keep saying it if he didn't. "Why does that hurt you? Out of all the things I've done why does that hurt you the most?" He asked, still not looking at her. He wanted to be mad at her but there was just so much emotion on her face that even he couldn't muster up any anger. Loki, who was probably one of the angriest people in the universe, couldn't get mad at this broken girl.

Gypsy buried her eyes in her arm. "Y-y-you kn-know w-w-w-w-why. It hur-hurts w-wo-worse." She said, gasping for air. Her chest was starting to hurt more than anything and her heart was beating so rapidly it sounded like a drum. Gypsy pressed a hand to her heart, trying to slow it down but to no avail.

An idea occurred to Loki but he pushed it away. Going into her head now would not be good. But, then again, he could find out all that he wanted now with her many walls destroyed. Loki cursed himself for his curiosity before forcing her mind open for him to see. Gypsy felt him dive into her thoughts but she didn't have the energy to build up her walls again. She let him roam through her head and, subconsciously, actually pushed him to explore deeper. In eighteen years she hadn't told a single soul about all the pain she'd been through and now here was someone surfing through her head who she would actually willingly hurt with her pain. Gypsy very nearly smiled but as she did she felt how unguarded Loki's own mind was. She couldn't stop herself from going into his head and exploring.

It took Loki about two minutes to learn everything that had ever happened to Gypsy since she could remember. When he finally pulled out of her head he collapsed on the ground, feeling the weight of her pain on his chest. Gypsy stared at him, sobered. Loki hadn't even noticed her in his head, having moved way past her current thoughts to her past by the time she realized she could explore his head. She'd only seen the past hundred years of his life while he made sure he hadn't missed a single detail of her mind but it was enough to show her just how broken Loki was inside. Loki realized quickly that she'd seen some of his life, he could feel that she had been in his head, but he couldn't bring himself to be mad. He just stared at the girl in front of him, his chest hurting.

After a few minutes Gypsy wasn't gasping for breath as desperately and she wasn't in nearly as much pain. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and stared at Loki. "I'm afraid of my step father. He's the one person I'm afraid of." She said, even though she knew Loki already knew that. The god just stared at her so Gypsy decided to keep going. "My mom got together with him because she thought I needed a dad. By the time she realized he wasn't the dad I needed it was too late, she couldn't get rid of him. He'd hit her sometimes but he seemed to prefer hitting me. I think it's because he thought I was no better than scum, being a bastard child and all. As if I could help being born." Gypsy choked on her own breath and had to stop talking for a minute. When she could finally breath again she looked back up at Loki, noting the new light that had entered his eyes. "Thanks to him I feared having relationships with guys and doing _that_ with guys. It was my dad's, Tony's, fault too. Looking at how my mom ended up and reading all about the girls my dad had been with in tabloids scared me away from wanting to have intimate relationships with guys. Flirting with guys, I practically forced myself to do it sometimes. It was my way of telling myself that I could control what happened to me. I could choose what happened between me and guys."

Gypsy took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't stop now. Loki knew all her secrets but she needed to say them out loud. It didn't matter anymore anyways. He knew, he could use it against her if he wanted. She'd probably be dead soon anyways. She started telling Loki everything, not looking at him the whole time. She told him about her first boyfriend who had broken up with her after he stole her first kiss, telling her that he'd done it cause a buddy of his had bet him to. She told him about how one time her step father beat her so bad he broke one of her ribs and he forced her to tell the doctors she'd fallen down the stairs. Gypsy told him about how she hadn't had friends or anyone to confide in besides her mom who hadn't understood being so much older than she was. She even told him how much she missed her mom, how not having the one person who was always there not by her side was killing her. It all just came spilling out, unable to stay trapped inside her any longer. She didn't cry though. Loki's pain had stopped her from crying.

Loki listened to Gypsy the whole time, feeling the pain in his chest growing as he watched her. When she was done he stared at her for a minute before realizing he had to say something back. "I'm sorry." Loki told her, sincerity in his voice. Gypsy knew he meant it, she could feel that he meant it, and nodded solemnly. She nearly smiled at him before she remembered the hundred years she'd seen of his life.

"You were lonely too." Gypsy whispered. Loki stared at her but didn't say anything back. Gypsy knew he had too much pride to admit anything, she'd seen it in his head, but she knew he needed to hear that someone understood. "You always felt out of place. You were book smart, you played with magic, you liked playing pranks. No one understood you but Thor and he was always betraying you, though he clearly didn't notice. You both wanted glory but Thor's way of getting it was more natural, the Asgardians understood him. They didn't understand you. You were more subtle. You were a politician in a world full of warriors." Gypsy said, staring into his eyes. He stared back, able to now that she was slightly less broken. He saw the pity in her eyes and for once didn't hate having someone pity him. She actually understood, she'd seen it. "Still, you loved your family." Gypsy said, moving closer to him. She placed herself directly beside him and stared at where she had just been sitting. "Thor was your brother and you loved him just as much as you hated him. Frigga was your mother and always gave you special attention though you felt like she just did it because she favored Thor and felt bad. Odin was your father but he always seemed to lean his favor towards Thor and when you found out why it hurt. It was his fault you were there and his fault you always felt out of place. It was the biggest betrayal of your life. You hated yourself too. You hated yourself because you were trained to hate yourself, to hate anything frost giant. You broke and you went insane. You did all of this to get out of Thor's shadow, to be worthy in Odin's eyes."

"Can you blame me?" Loki whispered, staring at the floor now.

Gypsy shook her head. "No, I can't. It explains so much though like how you can't see how sorry Thor really is. How much he still loves you." She whispered. Loki looked over at her, shocked that she'd say that to him. She knew his hatred and yet she was saying something she knew would make him mad. Loki knew she would tell him nothing but the truth in this instance though and he felt his stomach twist into knots. "Thor told me all about your childhood. How much he missed you being his baby brother. He doesn't care who your birth parents are, he counts you as blood even if you're not." Gypsy told him.

Loki looked over at her and Gypsy meet his gaze calmly. "You know this means nothing. I still want to kill the Avengers and take over this pathetic planet." He told her, his voice free of emotion. He was just telling her the facts now and it didn't bother Gypsy. Neither did his lack of an explanation. Gypsy knew he couldn't change now. She knew his pain was too great. It would take something much more than just Gypsy understanding him to make him change his ways.

Gypsy reached up and gently touched Loki's cheek. He leaned into her touch for just a second but when he pulled away Gypsy let her hand drop back into her lap. "I know." She said, not needing to say anything else.

"I'm leading the attack tomorrow." Loki told her.

Gypsy nodded absently. "I knew it was going to be soon." She whispered. She looked away, not wanting him to see the joy on her face as she thought about seeing her family again. Of course Loki would bring her along, he was expecting the Avengers to show up and he wanted to hurt her dad as soon as possible. Loki saw the joy on her face though, she hadn't had time to rebuild her walls and masks so it was plain as day. He didn't say anything though. After seeing her in pain it was almost a pleasure to see her happy.

They sat there for a few minutes, not talking. Finally Loki gently grabbed Gypsy's arm and brought her back to her cell. Pepper was awake by then and in hysterics. Loki left before the ginger could do anything stupid and Gypsy very calmly explained to Pepper that Loki had been fixing her injuries. When Pepper asked why she gave her the answer Loki gave Gypsy, he didn't want her dead yet. Gypsy wondered if, after what just happened, he wanted her dead at all.

**Don't kill me? Please? Here's some soda and some pizza and some French chocolate (cause I hear it's pretty good) and plenty of snacks if you just don't kill me.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello lovely weirdos! Another chapter!**

No Real P.O.V

Gypsy looked through the barred window at Loki's 'slaves' moving about. They were getting ready to leave and from the orders some of them were barking out they weren't all heading for D.C. Apparently Loki had thought ahead far enough to realize taking over the capitol alone wouldn't be enough to take over the continent. He needed to attack other places too at the same time, take over the largest cities before they could start manufacturing weapons to stop him. Gypsy listened carefully and realized Loki must have other places besides here building his weapons of mass destruction. She also figured this place must be dangerously close to D.C. if Loki had made this his main base. Gypsy cursed herself for not paying more attention to her plans while she was in his head but quickly regretted thinking that. The idea of using Loki made her physically sick now. It made her feel the pain she had felt in his head when he was getting the truth from Odin.

The room outside their cell was completely empty by the time Loki sent someone to get them. A huge guy with a weird looking mustache appeared in the window. "Get back!" He shouted at Gypsy. She did as she was ordered, not wanting to anger any of Loki's men. She gave Pepper a pointed look before the man and his buddy came in, telling her not to do anything that would risk the baby getting hurt. Pepper nodded absently, putting away any idea she had of using the Extremis powers that Tony forbade her from using while pregnant. Pepper didn't use them anyways, she was usually never in danger.

The two men tied Gypsy's and Pepper's hands behind their backs with rope and gagged them both with rags. Gypsy glared at them the whole time while Pepper switched between glaring and looking at the floor. As the two were practically dragged out of the room by the men Gypsy managed to shoot Pepper a comforting look. It didn't do much but it calmed Pepper's nerves ever so slightly.

The two men dragged them past the loading dock, past the main giant workroom, and through a couple of rooms Gypsy didn't get a chance to see long enough to name. Finally they pushed open a heavy metal door and light, actual sunlight, came through the doorway. Gypsy eagerly ran out of her holder's grasp and out into the sunlight, not even caring that it blinded her as it warmed her skin. She let out a cry of joy through the gag, she hadn't realized how much she missed the sun while she was locked in that cell. It was so warm and the light coming off of it was real, not electrical. It took her a few minutes for her eyes to readjust to the sunlight, during which her holder grabbed her again, but when it did Gypsy looked around eagerly. What she saw shocked her. They were just on the outskirts of D.C, Gypsy could see the White House! How did the leaders of their country not notice the huge weaponry manufacturing going on so close to home? Especially now when all the weapons were being moved right out in the open. The whole freakin' place looked like a military base and yet no one in the capitol seemed to notice! How was that even possible?!

"Move." Gypsy's holder grunted at her. She didn't protest, walking in the direction he shoved her. She caught sight of Pepper's worried expression and smiled as best she could with the gag in her mouth. Gypsy looked up at the sun pointedly then put on an overly joyful look, telling Pepper she had missed the sun. Pepper understood and shot her a pitying look, wondering what had happened to her while it was just her Loki had ahold of.

They were escorted over to a very nice car that Gypsy figured had to have bulletproof windows. Loki was standing beside it, smiling at his 'slaves' smugly. He looked like he had already won which Gypsy knew was a big mistake. The men holding them stopped in front of Loki and the god looked down at them, still smiling. "Ready to see your precious Tony Stark again?" He asked them tauntingly. Pepper glared at him ferociously but all Gypsy did was roll her eyes. She started speaking through her gag, knowing he'd pull it out just to hear what she could possibly be saying. He did and Gypsy spat out a fluff that had been stuck to the gag.

"Ew. Just, ew." Gypsy said, making a weird face as she spat out another fluff. Loki raised an amused eyebrow at her and Gypsy didn't have to force the smile that appeared on her face. "Don't make fun of me asshole. You'd be grossed out too if you had a nasty gag shoved in your mouth." She told him, chuckling a little. Loki rolled his eyes at her but smirked. "Anyways, you planning on driving in after all the fighting's over or are you just riding in this till we get to the city?" Gypsy asked, nodding towards the car.

Loki smiled looking around at his slaves. "I will be joining the fight once we reach the city. After all, why would I let them have all the fun taking over your pathetic country?" He asked, nodding to the people moving around. He saw the annoyed look the two men holding the women exchanged and sent them a bone chilling glare. They instantly stepped back, frightened by the insane god. Gypsy noticed it and glared at their cowardice. Pepper was terrified of Loki's anger too but threw on a glare after seeing the young girl look so disgusted at the men's fear of Loki.

Gypsy turned back to Loki, not without noting the quick change of expression on Pepper's face and feeling bad for it. "I didn't think you would sit this out. You're expecting an audience after all." She said, glaring at him as she thought about what would happen when her family showed up. Loki didn't react, his mind focused on trying to picture the look of horror that would appear on Tony Stark's face when he saw the two most important people in his life in Loki's grasp. Gypsy glared at Loki viciously though she was only a little angry. "Oi! Loki!" She said, sounded madder than she felt.

Loki looked over at her, taking note of the masks she had reconstructed since he left her. Her walls were there too but they seemed nonexistent to Loki. He knew her mind now, knew her feelings. Walls can't hide knowledge already known. "What?" He asked, putting more anger on his face than he actually felt. Loki couldn't manage to get truly mad at her, not when she was the only one in the whole universe who had ever seen behind his own walls. Gypsy of course felt the same way. There seemed to be unspoken rules between them though. They'd act like nothing had happened in front of everyone else. Gypsy could still hate him for his actions even if she understood why he did them. Neither of them would ever use what they had learned about each other against each other. Loki was still going to try and take over Midgard and Gypsy was not allowed to talk him out of it. These were the unspoken rules that they would never break.

"What's your plan god boy?" Gypsy asked, hiding her genuine curiosity behind false anger. She was furious of course, Loki was going to try and kill her family, but she couldn't manage to get as furious as she should have been. She just couldn't. It hurt, she felt like she was betraying her family by not becoming enraged at him.

Loki rolled his eyes at her, forcing back a smile at her curiosity that was only obvious to him. "Why would I tell you, you pathetic child?" He asked her. He saw the pain in her eyes and frowned slightly, knowing exactly why she was upset and hating it. Mostly he hated because he felt betrayed. He felt like she should be solely on his side now that she'd seen the truth. Now that she understood why he had to do this. But, when he thought about it, she wouldn't be Gypsy if she switched sides. She was too stubborn for that. Too filled with honor and love for her family. Loki found it horribly annoying but he knew not to try and change her. He imagined the fight that would happen between them if he tried and he nearly smiled, picturing her fury.

Gypsy rolled her eyes at his insult. "Maybe because I'm awesome?" She suggested, smiling smugly up at him.

Loki stuffed the gag back into her mouth in answer. Gypsy glared up at him but noticed the apologetic twinkle in his eyes that he was hiding from everyone but her. "Put them in the back of the car." Loki instructed the two men still waiting patiently behind Pepper. They nodded and within a minute Pepper and Gypsy were sitting in the back of the car, glaring at the driver waiting patiently in the front seat and a massively muscular man sitting in the passenger seat.

Ten minutes later Loki opened up the door on Gypsy's side and told her to move to the middle. She did it with a glare, placing herself protectively close to Pepper. Loki glanced over at her before ordering the driver to follow the first wave of armored cars heading towards D.C. Gypsy stared out the front windshield, her heart hammering in her chest as she thought about her family racing towards D.C to save them.

**Okay now I can respond to your lovely reviews.**

**Wittmann the Tiger Ace, you'll find out what S.H.I.E.L.D's been up to in just a minute when you read the next chapter. Thanks for the review**

**abby0602, lol I hope the wait didn't kill you. Thanks for not murdering me! I agree, it would be pretty stupid to kill me before the story's done**

**cutie5alexis, you just reminded me of the absolute look of pain on Thor's face when Loki stabbed him. Oh my chocolate bunnies I'm dying now. Lol I hope you like this chapter.**

**MorrowBear, Feelings! Yay for feels! I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Kns1212, thanks for the review :)**

**Avengerlicious, thank you for not murdering me lol :D Also, now I wants me some French chocolate lol**

**Guest, were you going to kill me had I not? Lol**

**memo bonafide, Hi! You haven't reviewed before so hi! I really want some French chocolate now lol thanks for the review**

**Whappy101, Muwahahahaha! I love killing feels. It's so much fun *evil grin* Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Loki will never change, at least not fully I don't think, and I seriously doubt any one person could turn him completely good, you know? Thanks bunches for the review and your welcome though I should seriously be thanking you for liking my story so uh thanks**

**Pigeon, you're back! Hi! I don't really know how Steve will react to the connection between Gypsy and Loki, I won't know until I write it anyways lol. She might tell him about it, she might not. It's even a mystery to me lol. Anyways, thanks for the review. Who's relationship do you want to remain platonic exactly?**

**Lauren, chocolate goes with everything. Even pizza. Also, now I want to try pretzels in blue fun dip.**

**razzle-dazzle1606, did you know I was holding off posting this chapter until you read it? Lol, I wanted to see your reaction to the last one before I put up this one. Anywho, judging by your reaction I did pretty good haha :D I didn't think Loki would change so dramatically just because someone understood him. He's been through too much to change fully. His mind's still twisted and no amount of understanding will ever fix that, I don't think. Thank you so much for the review and I can't wait to read your review for this chapter and the next. Also, being a nerd is awesome. Nerds rule!**


	35. Chapter 35

No Real P.O.V

Fury called them to the control room the second they were sure they had spotted Loki. The Avengers came quickly, Stark arriving first for once. Everyone looked like they had a rough night but Tony looked the worse out of all of them. He was pale as heck, his eyes were red and puffy, and he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. No one was surprised by that though. He hadn't slept since Pepper was taken. He'd been in the room with her, she'd been reassuring him that they'd get Gypsy back, when Loki appeared. He'd blasted Tony with his magic, knocking him out, and took Pepper away. Tony blamed himself for her getting taken and no one could convince him otherwise. In his head he was the only one there so her getting taken was all his fault. He should have protected her better. Tony finally realized how Steve must be feeling but he refused to not be mad at the super soldier. Losing Pepper was Tony's fault but losing Gypsy was all on Steve. Technically Pepper was Steve's fault too because she would never have been taken if Loki hadn't gotten a hold of Gypsy.

The lack of doing something had taken its toll on the team as well. There wasn't anything they could really do except search every last inch of the country slowly while S.H.I.E.L.D's satellites searched for anything strange. Only Tony and Thor could actually manage to get off the Helicarrier and search properly though. The others were forced to stay on the Helicarrier and wait for the two to return. Each time when they came back without Gypsy and Pepper was like getting shot in the gut. None of them looked very hopeful as they entered the control room, none of them wanting to hope they'd found Gypsy just in case they hadn't. They couldn't take the disappointment.

"We've located Loki." Fury said the second everyone was in the control room. Everyone instantly perked up, their eyes wide. They'd actually found the psychopath? Did that mean they found Gypsy. They all stared at Fury intently, silently telling him to keep talking. "Our satellites picked up odd movement at over a hundred different locations on the Western Hemisphere. We had the satellites send us pictures of the movements and discovered mass amounts of weapons being moved towards all the main cities in the Western Hemisphere. One area where the most weapons seemed to be located is just outside of Washington D.C. We zoomed in on the picture and saw this." Fury threw a large piece of paper onto the table. All the Avengers leaned forward, getting as close to the paper as possible to better see the picture on it. It was a picture of Loki standing directly beside a car, watching the proceedings with a smug smile on his face. "Another zoom in at the front of the building showed this." Fury said, pushing another picture towards the Avengers.

It was Gypsy, standing out in front of a huge factory. She had her face tilted towards the sky and her eyes were closed, as if she was enjoying the sunlight. There was a gag in her mouth and her hands were tied tightly behind her back. A man was walking towards her, reaching towards her as if he was going to grab her. Just a few feet behind them was another man and another woman. Pepper. Bound and gagged, staring at Gypsy with worry.

"I'm going." Tony said instantly, pushing himself away from the table. He practically ran out of the control room, no doubt heading straight for his suit.

Fury watched Stark go before turning to the others who were all staring up at him, determination in their eyes. This team, this family, they were all ready to throw themselves into danger to save these two who meant so much to them. "Suit up, move out. Take the fastest Quinjet we have. We're close to D.C so it shouldn't take you long to get there." Fury told them. The remaining Avengers nodded before running from the room, their minds focused on finding Loki and kicking his ass.

**Okay so I finished writing the story but because I'm evil I'm not going to give you the remaining chapters right away. I'm going to make you wait for each and every one. Muwhahahaha! Anyways, you all deserve an award for withstanding my insanity for this long. Gummy bears and lollipops to all!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I can't wait any longer, I have to put this chapter up! I give you a box filled with whatever your favorite food is that will replenish magically. You are all going to hate me after this.**

No Real P.O.V

Gypsy couldn't help it. When the first explosion reached her ears, she screamed. It just surprised her so much and it hurt her ears. Loki looked over at her and smirked, imagining what all the Midgardians around the explosion must look like. Their screaming painted a lovely picture and he grinned in a way that made Gypsy want to throw up. She looked out the window of the car just in time to see a helicopter get shot out of the sky by one of Loki's men. She looked away quickly as it crashed into the buildings below and felt bile rise in the back of her throat as she heard the explosion and the screams that followed.

Loki laughed as he stared out the window, pleased by the chaos he had caused. He loved this mayhem, this madness. When they were halfway to the building known as the White House he couldn't stand not participating anymore. It was time for him to join in on the fun, give these pathetic Midgardians a taste of real power. He got out of the car and started blasting away at running mortals, his green magic lighting up the area better than any explosive. Gypsy stared out the window at him in disgust and shock. She realized quickly that there were two Lokis, the one she knew, the broken one she understood and pitied, and the one everyone feared, the insane one who had hurt her again and again. Right now the insane Loki was out having fun and it sickened Gypsy so much that she closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

Out of the corner of his eye Loki saw a black jet, the same kind he had seen in Germany during his first encounter with the super soldier, flying towards him. It was barely noticeable behind all the explosions and you couldn't hear it above the gun fire and screams but it was there. Loki grinned manically and motioned to the man in the passenger seat of the car he'd just been in to bring out their prisoners. The man immediately obeyed, pulling Pepper out so roughly that she nearly fell face first onto the road. Gypsy cursed the man through her gag and kicked him where the sun don't shine, making him drop to the ground in pain. Gypsy scrambled out of the car, slipping her tied hands beneath her feet as she did so that her hands were now in front of her. She pulled the gag out of her mouth as she ran over to check on a barely standing Pepper.

"Pep?! Pep are you okay?!" Gypsy shouted over the noise of a city under attack, pulling Pepper's gag out as she did. She looked up and saw the Washington Monument explode, sending large chunks of historical landmark flying all over the place. Gypsy instinctively crouched over Pepper, shielding her from anything that came flying at them. Nothing from the monument came their way but bits of building from extremely close explosions did. Gypsy felt a piece of roof hit her back and she cried out in pain though she kept her protective stance over Pepper. "Pep answer me!" Gypsy screamed, begging now.

"I'm fine!" Pepper screamed back, trying in vain to break the rope holding her hands together. Gypsy immediately started pulling at them, trying to free the other woman. "No, Gypsy, let me." Pepper said, pushing the other girl back slightly. Her wrists suddenly turned a strange reddish orange and the rope fell to the ground, burned away. Gypsy stared in awe at her as she burned the rope off of Gypsy's wrists. Pepper smiled at Gypsy before pressing her hands protectively to her stomach, assuring the unborn child inside that they'd be fine.

Loki noticed the two women huddled together near the car and walked over. "Are you enjoying my rise to power Gypsy?" He asked the younger girl when he was close enough. Somehow Gypsy heard him despite the fact that the army had shown up and was now fighting against Loki's 'slaves,' causing quite a bit of noise. Loki looked up at the sky and noticed the jet had disappeared. He turned back to Gypsy and grinned. "Looks like your family isn't coming after all. I guess they don't care." He said cruelly, laughing as he did. Gypsy looked into his eyes but all she saw was insanity. It made her cringe away from him and wish herself a thousand miles away from him. _This_ Loki frightened her. Gypsy knew if he knew that he'd be beyond pleased so she put on a mask that even he couldn't see through. A glare so intense it should have killed him. In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of hotrod red and gold.

"Guess again Loki." Gypsy said calmly, knowing he'd hear her.

Tony had spotted them after the Washington Monument was destroyed but he knew he couldn't just go in and save them. Despite how much he wanted to, Tony couldn't just run in and attack. So he made up a plan. It went into action the second the Quinjet landed. Tony flew towards the insane god who was standing just a few inches from his daughter. Tony felt white hot rage build up inside him at the sight. "Loki!" He shouted, holding up his hands as he got ready to blast the God of Mischief.

Loki reacted immediately. He wrapped his arm around Gypsy and grabbed her throat, pulling her back against his chest as he did. He grabbed the ginger too, gripping her roughly by the arm so she couldn't escape. Loki glared up at Tony, a smile appearing on his lips as Iron Man skidded to a stop in midair. Though the mask was emotionless Loki could see the slight movement of the armor that meant the pilot inside was shaking with rage. He knew that the Iron Man pilot wanted nothing more than to kill him in that instant but he couldn't, not without hurting the ones he loved. Tony could have used the miniature rockets he kept especially for human shield situations like back in Afghanistan but he knew he didn't want to just kill Loki anymore. No, Tony wanted the god to _pay_.

"You won't do it now, will you Stark?! Not with your loved ones in danger!" Loki shouted, grinning manically at the expressionless Iron Man mask. Tony was glaring back at him but he was also listening to his comm link, trying to determine where everyone was at. "It doesn't matter what you do though!" Loki shouted, making Tony focus all his attention on the god. "I'm going to kill them anyways!" Loki shouted before tightening his grip on Gypsy's throat.

Gypsy felt like he was crushing the bones in her neck. She gasped for air, her hands instantly coming up to pull at Loki's hands. She lost strength quickly though and she just started weakly hitting him. Her vision started to blacken as she looked over at her dad. His mask had disappeared and she could see his face. He looked so afraid as he screamed her name. She couldn't hear him though, all she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears. She tried to shout out "Dad!" but she couldn't speak with Loki's hand crushing her throat. She mouthed "dad" over and over again, feeling herself slip away.

"Attack me Stark!" Loki shouted, watching the pain on the Iron Man pilot's face with delight. "Do it! Attack me! She'll die no matter what!" He shouted, laughing cruelly towards the end.

Tony stared in horror at Gypsy, unable to do anything. Loki was right. No matter what he did Gypsy would die. Loki had pulled her almost directly in front of his face so there was no clean shot anymore, no way he could kill Loki and not hurt his girls. He could blast Loki but that would mean blasting Gypsy and Pepper too. Pepper who was struggling in Loki's grip, trying to get him to release Gypsy, and Gypsy who kept mouthing the word "dad" as her eyes fluttered shut. Tony completely forgot about the plan he had come up with in that moment. Steve was nowhere insight anyways. No one was coming to save his daughter and he couldn't save her without killing her. Tony dropped to his knees, his heart breaking.

The last thing Gypsy saw was her father's pain filled face before her whole world went black.

**I'm hated. I know it...and I love it. Muwahahahahahah! Anyways, thanks to a certain person called Avengerlicious, someone I suggest you check out cause she's got excellent stories that I really recommend reading, I have two new fics up. The first one you can find using this s/9486842/1/The-Goddess-of-Tricks-and-Thieves and the second you can find using this s/9486832/1/Helena-Laufeydottir-twin-of-the-God-of -Mischief I hope you guys like 'em.**

**cutie5alexis, candyass? It's a good insult, I think, and I've heard it used before but I just don't know what it means. Very nice idea buuuuut I have to tell you that ain't going to happen. He will be beat though. Viciously.**

**Wittmann the Tiger Ace, ass whoopin' coming in the next chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Also, hope you liked this cliffhanger as much as the last *evil grins***

**CrystalClear98, you do not know how much that means to me. Did you scare people? I bet you scared people.**

**abby0602, I'm glad you liked the chapters :D I love Gummy Bears too. I eat them while I torture you all with waiting lol**

**StormSilvers, thank you for the review. I'm glad you like my work enough to review it even if that's not really your thing. I hope you like the battle, I'm worried about people's reactions. Stay on your toes cause you never know what I'll throw at ya :D**

**Whappy101, I tease because I can and it makes me happy *evil grins* How on earth did you forget the Avengers? They're so amazing. Just...just how? Anyways, I'm glad my Loki is just that good lol jk I'm not vain. Soccer camp sounds cool, don't let anyone kick you shins though. That stuff _hurts_**

**Avengerlicious, thanks :D I love when people recognize my evilness and insanity. It makes me feel all loved XD**


	37. Chapter 37

**I hate myself for doing this. I really truly do. But I can't do it. I just can't, and I literally mean _can't_, wait to give you the final two chapters. I wanted to drag it out, I wanted to wait. I didn't want to finish this fic that I've had so much fun writing. But I can't do it. I have to let you have these final two chapters. So read on and I hope I did good cause I loved writing this for you guys.**

No Real P.O.V

Tony screamed when he saw his daughter go limp in the God of Mischief's grip. Loki threw her to the ground, not wanting to touch the dead thing any longer. In the back of his head the madman mourned the lose of the one person who understood him but it was a very faint sound. The insanity that came with power had invaded the god's mind and he didn't care for anyone. "Now for your other child!" Loki declared, laughing loudly at the heart break on Tony's face. A golden dagger appeared in his hand and he held it up high, intending to stab it through Pepper's stomach. "Say goodbye to the last family you have Stark!" Loki shouted. He laughed loudly, throwing his head back with glee. That's when he felt something metal slam into his hand, making him drop the dagger in surprise. It landed on the ground, just missing stabbing the dead girl's arm. Loki spun around in shock to see what could have hit him, accidentally letting go of Pepper as he did. Pepper immediately went to Gypsy's side while Loki stared, enraged, at Steve who was holding his shield once again in his hand. Loki sent one bolt of magic at Steve before Tony realized what had happened. The Iron Man pilot blasted Loki in the back, sending him flying way past the Captain. The insane god landed face first on the road and skid across the asphalt for a couple of feet before coming to a stop.

Both men rushed over to Gypsy without hesitation, panic welling up in their chests. Pepper had her ear to Gypsy's chest but she was shaking her head, fear in her eyes. "She's not breathing! Dear God, she's not breathing!" Pepper screamed above the noise.

Tony went to perform CPR but Steve pushed him back. "You're in the suit! You'll kill her!" Steve shouted, ignoring the enraged face the Iron Man pilot gave him. Tony didn't seem to understand that but when he glanced up he saw Loki slowly picking himself up off the ground. A feral growl escaped Tony and he launched himself at Loki, hell bent on murdering him. Steve took that as his go to perform CPR and quickly started doing so.

The world seemed to stop while Steve sat there, trying to revive Gypsy. He pressed on her chest repeatedly, trying to restart her heart. He breathed air down her lungs in a desperate attempt to get them working again. Steve felt tears running down his face as he desperately tried to revive the girl he loved. Pepper sobbed loudly, gripping Gypsy's limp hand so tightly she could have broke the dead girl's fingers. Steve breathed into her mouth again, his tears falling down onto her face as he did. He placed his ear to her chest but heard nothing.

"Dammit Gypsy please!" Steve shouted at her, pressing down on her chest again. "Please! You have to come home! Please! We've been looking for you! You can't just die before we get you back!" Steve shouted, making Pepper sob harder. He breathed air into her unmoving lungs again and told himself firmly that her lips weren't already starting to turn cold, that it was just his mind playing tricks. "You can't leave me! Sweetheart you can't leave me!" He screamed, hitting her chest once more with a lot more force than the last time.

Gypsy suddenly spasmed into a sitting position, sucking in a great big breath of air as she did. Steve let out a cry of unadulterated joy and wrapped his arms around her, feeling the world once again speed up. He kissed her forehead, feeling her breath hit his neck repeatedly as she rapidly drew air in and out of her lungs. Pepper leaned her head against the girl's back, sobbing violently into her shoulder in relief. Gypsy pulled away from Steve ever so slightly, just enough so that she could look at him. She knew he'd been performing CPR, the ribs above her heart were screaming in pain from where he'd been pressing down on them. Gypsy smiled weakly at him. "If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked." She said, her voice wavering as she realized how painful speaking was.

Steve let out a breathy laugh before pulling her into a kiss that made Gypsy's recently revived mind swim. The kiss was soft, tender, and packed full of so much emotion she could have choked on it. Gypsy returned it gladly and when they broke apart a few seconds later she found herself wishing it hadn't ended. Then she realized that the city they were in was still getting demolished and that her dad was in the background punching Loki over and over again, completely demolishing the god's face.

"Dad." Gypsy choked out, her eyes focused on him.

Steve turned around and saw the damage Tony was doing to Loki. Steve wanted nothing more than to join him but he knew he couldn't, not with Gypsy hurt like this. He touched his earpiece, reconnecting his comm link. "We have Gypsy and Pepper! Tony's fighting Loki now!" Steve shouted into the earpiece.

"On my way." Clint replied immediately. He looked over at Natasha and she gave him a quick nod, telling him to go. She held up one finger though, her silent way of telling him to shoot Loki once just for her, before going back to helping the army defeat the remnants of Loki's army. Clint nodded before taking off towards where he knew Stark was at, dodging bullets as he did. He stopped for two seconds on his way there when he saw Thor and the Hulk destroying the weapons Loki's men had brought along. "Hulk!" Clint shouted. The great big mass of green turned, huffing. "Puny god! This way! Come on!" Clint shouted before continuing his running. Hulk quickly followed him, leaving Thor to destroy the remaining weapons before he could protest.

Tony slammed his fist into the God of Mischief's nose, shattering it. Both of Loki's cheeks were split open, his lips were busted, and now his nose was beyond mortal repair. His jaw was dislocated too and his whole face was covered with road rash and blood. Tony grinned, slamming his fist once more into Loki's jaw, removing several of the god's teeth in one punch. Loki spat a mouthful of blood at him, blinding Tony with crimson. The Iron Man pilot fell back instinctively as he tried to wipe the red liquid off of his face with his bloody metal hands. Loki held up his hands and suddenly Tony was blasted off of him by a sudden intense wave of magic. Loki scrambled to his feet while Tony was getting up and took off running, knowing he had to get as far away from Iron Man as possible if he wanted to live.

Loki got about half a block away before he felt two somethings pierce through his leg. Loki screamed out in pain, dropping to his knees as he did. He looked back and saw two arrows sticking up out of his leg, one beneath the other. One of them beeped, flashing blue, and suddenly it exploded, sending Loki flying. Loki slammed into the ground once more, skidding across it on his side. When he stopped his whole left side was scrapped to hell and bleeding profusely. Loki didn't notice his side though as he laid on the ground and screamed, the pain in his leg unbearable. He looked down only to see that the whole front of his leg had been blown off, exposing muscle tissue and bone. He was gushing blood, losing it so fast that Loki instantly felt light headed, like he was dying. He managed to look up though and he saw Agent Barton standing two blocks away, his bow still held up as he smiled triumphantly at the dying god. Loki managed a glare before he felt something grab the back of his neck and lift him into the air. He got a glimpse on an enraged green face before he was thrown at a building.

The Hulk watched with great pleasure as Loki smashed through three concrete walls, flying out the other side of the building and slamming into the outside wall of the building beside it. Clint and Tony came running over, both of them looking at the holes Loki had made flying through the building with pleasure. "Good going big guy." Clint told the Hulk, his eyes focused intently on Loki. The god wasn't moving but that didn't mean he wouldn't.

A loud clap of thunder suddenly sounded off around them and everyone covered their ears, surprised at how loud it was. Then they saw Thor drop out of the sky and land directly beside Loki, rage painted on every feature of his face. They had been trying to kill his brother. They hadn't even cared. Even now they weren't showing remorse, just fear about what Thor would do to them for hurting his brother. But Loki was beyond hurt. He was close to death. He was lying in a pile of rubble, almost all of his limbs broken by his trip through three concrete walls. Blood was pouring out of him like a thick red waterfall, his femur was sticking up out of the pool of blood and ruined tissue that was his leg, and even Thor couldn't recognize his destroyed face. Thor wanted nothing more than to teach his friends a lesson, give them a few injuries they would not soon forget, but there was no time. Loki was dying and if he didn't get back to Asgard soon where healers with magic could get to him Loki would surely perish. So Thor gently lifted his brother, flinching as his brother screamed in pain from the movement. Thor lifted his hammer and looked to the sky, keeping his brother supported in one arm as he did.

"Heimdall!" Thor shouted to the sky, begging the all seeing sentry to take them home. A thankful smile appeared on his lips as the newly repaired Bifrost descended and took them home.

The other Avengers watched as Thor and Loki disappeared in the great column of light. They were awed and at the same time terrified. Clint and Tony felt guilt weigh down on them but only because they had hurt Thor, a teammate and a friend. They were glad they had hurt Loki but they hated themselves for hurting Thor. The Hulk seemed to feel the same way because slowly he shrunk down, letting Bruce take over once more. The scientist collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. Tony held him up as gently as he could, knowing Bruce was always a little wobbly after hulking out.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, looking over at the Loki size holes in the building beside them.

"We may have turned a friend into an enemy, no big deal." Tony said, shrugging. He was trying to act like he didn't care but it was plain as day that he was lying. Clint gave him a "you've got to be kidding me" look, silently telling Tony he shouldn't even have tried lying if his poker face was going to be that bad.

Bruce stared at the holes in the walls for a few more minutes before looking over at Tony. "Gypsy?" He asked, his voice overflowing with concern.

Tony turned to look back at where he'd left his daughter and the other two men copied him. They saw Steve help a shaking Gypsy to her feet and of course they all noticed how the girl had a hand gently placed on her throat. They saw Natasha appear suddenly by Gypsy and swallow the younger girl in a hug that looked like it could kill. They saw Gypsy's lips move as she said something and heard Natasha laughing loudly at whatever joke she'd just been told. That's what finally made them move, that's what made them run over to her and stop just a few feet from the poor recently revived girl. The fact that Gypsy was still making jokes, even now. Natasha released Gypsy the second she realized all the guys were watching, wiping at her eyes as she did. Gypsy laughed a little and turned to the three men standing before her with a smile. She was about to say something when she saw her dad's face. He looked like death warmed over but he also looked so unbelievably relieved and happy. He stared at Gypsy, his daughter, and she stared back.

Her walls, every last one, broke down and Gypsy felt the first tear she had ever cried since she was a baby slip down her cheek. "Daddy." She choked out, another tear falling. Tony pulled out of his Iron Man suit as quickly as he could, closing the distance between them as he did. Gypsy didn't waste any time in running into his open arms and burying her face in his shoulder. She started sobbing and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Gypsy cried even harder at that, letting eighteen years of pain leak out as she did. She was crying because she was with her family again, her family who she loved more than anything. She was crying because she finally had a dad. She was crying because she had all these people who actually would protect her from the world and keep her safe.

Gypsy was crying because she'd seen what they did to Loki and it broke her heart.


	38. Chapter 38

No Real P.O.V

Gypsy stared at her bedroom, a smile playing on her lips. They had been back in Malibu for a day already but it still felt absolutely amazing to be back in the room her dad had officially made hers. It hadn't changed at all, Gypsy had liked it just the way it was before, but now all of her things were back inside it and there was a sign on the door with Gypsy's name on it. She felt amazing just looking at it.

Letting out a happy sigh, Gypsy walked over to her bed and kneeled down beside it. The aftermath of the battle came flooding back to her as she did. She had sobbed for a whole day straight till it was just tears silently falling down her cheeks. Even now Gypsy could still feel tears in her eyes but they wouldn't fall, she was holding them back. They probably wouldn't go away for a long time, those tears in her eyes. She couldn't get rid of eighteen years of pain that quickly. While she tried though she had listened to what was going on around her. D.C was destroyed practically and so were over three dozen other cities the military hadn't been able to get to quick enough. There were hundreds of people hurt and they didn't even know how many dead. A lot of Loki's army had gotten away and now S.H.I.E.L.D and everyone else on the Western Hemisphere was hunting them down.

It hadn't all been completely horrible afterwards though. When Pepper had told Jane that Thor had left, the astrophysicist shrugged her shoulders and said she expected it, shocking everyone and making many of them laugh. Watching Clint retell the fighting in D.C from his point of view had been entertaining too, he'd gotten so excited and his face had lit up like a child talking about their favorite game. Steve had kept his arms wrapped around Gypsy the entire time too, not wanting to let her go. They'd snuck giving each other kisses when her dad wasn't looking and it actually made Gypsy smile when she realized that she was definitely in a relationship with Steve now. She wasn't afraid of being in a relationship with him. She knew Steve would never hurt her.

There was a few big awful things about life now though. For one, Thor wasn't around anymore and no one knew if he was ever going to come back. Gypsy doubted he would after the people he thought were his friends nearly killed his brother. Secondly, everyone was trying in one way or another to get Gypsy to talk about what had happened to her while she was Loki's prisoner. They had asked Pepper but the ginger hadn't known anything. Steve and Tony were telling her outright that she should talk to them about it while Natasha was taking a more subtle approach. She was trying to use her interrogating skills against Gypsy but it didn't work, not with Gypsy so on guard about what she said on the subject of Loki. Clint only took her aside once and told her that he was going to be there for her no matter what and that he'd never judge her for anything she might have done, talking as if he already knew what had happened. Clint figured she must have done something or else she would be telling them all what had happened, no matter how horrible the details. Gypsy had thanked him, given him a little sister peck to the cheek, and ran off to be alone. The only person who wasn't trying to get the truth out of her was Bruce but he would give her this concerned look that made Gypsy want to tell him everything. Gypsy loved them but she didn't want to tell them anything. She doubted they would understand why she couldn't hate Loki the way they did.

Loki. Gypsy wondered what was going on with him now. Had they managed to heal him? Had he died before Thor could save him or was her alive and imprisoned? Gypsy smiled a little though it was sad, Loki wouldn't want to be alive if he was imprisoned. The God of Mischief would kill himself before suffering through the boredom of prison. Not to mention his pride would be severely hurt if he was locked away in a cage like an animal. Loki hated being imprisoned...it was something they had in common. He would get so bored inside his jail cell and it made Gypsy smile to picture him sarcastically asking his own jailers for a baseball. He would do that, just ot put a smile on his face and make them wonder what joke he had just told.

Gypsy sighed and folded her hands together, banishing her thoughts on Loki though she wanted nothing more than to know what was going on with him. She bowed her head, looking at the comforter on her bed for one second before closing her eyes. "Hey mom." She whispered, feeling a lump form in her throat. "I just wanted you to know, you shouldn't hate yourself anymore for what happened. I know you didn't want to leave me but you had to go. You don't worry about me though, I'm fine. Better than fine. Dad may have not known about me before but now that he does he's never letting me out of his sight. Oh and of course the other Avengers are looking out for me too. The guys especially." Gypsy smiled, thinking of how the boys barely left her alone anymore, and sniffled a little. "You'd adore Steve mom. He's a real gentleman, treats me with all the respect you deserved. You'd find Clint funny, Natasha terrifying, Pepper sweet, and Bruce adorable. You'd hate Fury though and you'd probably be afraid of Thor." Gypsy felt pain shoot through her heart as she mentioned Thor, her mind instantly traveling to Loki. He must be even lonelier now and even more driven, locked away by himself in that cage. Gypsy shook her head again. "I really love them mom, all of them. I miss you of course but they're helping me be happy, like you always wanted me to be. I love you." Gypsy whispered, opening her eyes when she was finished. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and walked out of the room. She walked downstairs and joined everyone else in the living room for movie night. Gypsy looked around at her new family, the Avengers, and couldn't stop a wild grin from appearing on her face. It was so heart warming that no one noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

**That's it. That's the end. I can't believe I'm done with it. I really can't believe it. Wow. I just...wow. I plan on bringing Gypsy back of course, after I've seen Thor 2. I don't know if I'll survive waiting that long though. Thor 2 is so far away...but I've got other fics to work on. I'll throw myself into them. If you guys want to read them that's up to you and I'd appreciate it but you don't have to. I'll see about writing one shots between now and Thor 2. Till next time crazies, read on.**


End file.
